The Liar
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Sarapan pagi ini... Terasa hambar di lidahnya/Sungguh, kali ini, untuk sekali ini saja, ia tidak ingin melarikan diri dari perasaannya/Jantungnya terasa mencelos melihat warna yang lebih gelap terlihat di bahu si reven—memamerkan lubang pada bagian kemeja dengan cairan yang mengeluarkan aroma besi karat/Aishiteru, Kyoya-kun/BL! Boys Love! 1827! END :D
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari secara berlahan mengurangi eksistensinya—menyebabkan kehangatan sang surya lambat laut mulai meghilang dan digantikan dengan dinginnya malam yang membelai. Lampu-lampu kota secara pasti mulai menyala guna mengusir kegelapan yang telah menyapa. Kesibukan lain, dari para pejalan kaki yang mayoritas adalah pegawai kantoran dan pelajar terlihat di mana-mana. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing—mengabaikan sekitarnya tanpa perlu untuk mengetahui urusan orang lain.

Menghela nafas lelah seraya mendudukan diri di bangku yang tersedia tepat di jalan trotoar yang ramai akan pejalan kaki, sosok pria dengan helai berantakan melawan grafitasi itu dapat merasaka tubuhnya yang lemas. Punggungnya bersandar di bangku dan dalam hitngan detik, bahunya terkulai—menunjukan betapa ia sangat kelelahan.

Malam baru saja beranjak dan pria _brunette_ ini benar-benar mendapati dirinya kelelahan luar biasa. Okay, ini memang tidak sampai 1 hari _full_ —ia bahkan bisa bekerja lebih dari 24 jam tanpa tidur—namun sumpah! Dirinya tidak pernah merasa setertekan ini sebelumnya.

Helaan nafas kembali si pemilik iris _hazel_ itu keluarkan. Ia melepaskan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan menggeletakkannya bersama tas kerja yang sudah ia taruh di sampingnya. Melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher, Sawada Tsunayoshi meyadari bahwa hawa dingin malam mulai merayapi kuli putihnya. Oh, sekretarisnya—Gokudera Hayato—suda pasti akan merasa panik dan marah bila mengetahui dirinya yang terlihat tidak takut sakit karena angin malam perkotaan yang penuh dengan racun. Sosok yang sudah ia anggab sahabat, partner dan seorang Kakak itu sangat _overprotektif_ namu di sisi lain juga sangat _perfectsionis_.

Sosok yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Bukan, bukan senyuman geli atau senang yang terukir di belahan bibir tipis itu, melainkan senyuman miris. Kenyataan menyakitkan yang menghantam dadanya—kenyataan yang membuatnya merasa hari ini adalah hari terpanjang seumur hidupnya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya... Mencintai sosok yang suda ia anggab keluarga sendiri. Ia menyukai Gokudera Hayato lebih dari sekedar keluarga.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu. Mungkin karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal lah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia begitu menyayangi Hayato—atau mungkin karena teman semasa kecilnya itu satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sekarang meski mereka tidak sedarah sama sekali? Tidak... Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul dan sialnya... Ia terus memendamnya hingga sekarang. Dan sosok yang menjadi alasannya untuk selalu tersenyum itu... Menyukai orang lain. Ya, pria bermata _emerald_ itu jatuh cinta dengan sosok pemuda jangkung dengan karisma yang mengeluar di setiap senyuman ramahnya yang menghangatkan. Lebih menyakitkan, sosok itu adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri. Sungguh, rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia... benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia kalah. Kalah telak. Bukan, ini bukan persaingan merebut hati pria dengan sikap galaknya itu, ini persoalan siapa yang benar-benar Hayato inginkan. Tsuna dengan mudah menebak bahwa Hayato akan langsung memilihnya—bila si _brunette_ bersikap sedikit egois dan menghancurkan sandiwaranya—namun ia tidak seegois itu. Hayato memang akan memilihnya, namun ia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan sebahagia saat bersama Yamamoto Takeshi. Belasan tahun selalu bersama Hayato, bukan hal sulit untuk menebak jalan pikiran dan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Gokudera Hayato adalah satu-satunya orang yang dengan tulus selalu mendukung dan mencoba mempermudah apapun yang Tsuna inginkan. Pria yang tumbuh bersamanya itu satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sisinya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika mereka sama-sama masih di bangku SMA. Pemuda itu satu-satunya harapan yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hingga mereka bisa mencapai puncak seperti sekarang.

Namun...

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan. Ribuan jarum seolah menusuk dadanya—memberikan rasa sakit di setiap hela nafas yang ia lakukan. Sepasang mata itu terpejam—menyembunyikan _hazel_ yang mulai terasa berat untuk menunjukan kecerahannya. Berbohong dan terus tersenyum—menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan secara terus menerus...

Apakah ia harus melepas Hayato?

Sungguh, benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh. Hatinya dengan cepat dan tegas menolak, namun rasionalitasnya berjalan dengan sangat baik di saat yang bersamaan. Tsuna menarik nafas panjang dan semakin dapat merasakan degub jantungnya terasa di remas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat secara berlahan, rasa sakit itu kian menjadi.

Malam ini, Yamamoto Takeshi—sosok partner bekerja sekaligus sahabat karibnya—akan melamar Hayato. Mereka memang berpacaran untuk waktu yang lama dan inilah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Tsuna tetap diam. Menikmati zona amannya yang mencoba ikut menikmati suasana meski yang ia berikan hanyalah... sebuah kepalsuan.

Sssshhhhh...

Sepasang mata itu kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara Bus yang berhenti. Mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, mata sewarna coklat susu itu menatap Bus yang berhenti tepat di sebuah Halte yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat duduknya. Bus itu terlihat tidak terlalu penuh, namun beberapa orang yang berbondong-bondong memasukinya terlihat lumayan banyak—mencoba membuat Bus itu mendadak penuh dalam seketika.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Tsuna benar-benar tidak mampu berfikir kembali. Hari ini benar-benar terlalu cepat, namun juga terlalu lamban di saat yang sama. Di detik ini ia harus membuang perasaan itu. Dan saat kaki berlapis sepatu hitamnya melangkah memasuki Bus yang bersiap akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, Sawada Tsunayoshi benar-benar tidak tahu hal ini akan merubah hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **The Liar**

Discalimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo

Rated: K+ atau mungkin T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Pair: HayatoxTsuna, TakeshixHayato, HibarixTsuna

 **WARNING! BL(BOYS LOVE) BOYXBOY! OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll...**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Sosok pria yang duduk sendirian di dalam Bus terus mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri dengan mantra itu. Kedua tangan yang membawa jas dan juga tas kerjanya terkepal erat memegang kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

Sebagai orang yang memegang jabatan teratas di sebuah perusahaan besar dengan umur yang masih sangat kelewat muda, Sawada Tsunayoshi benar-benar tahu resiko apa yang akan ia hadapi. Kenyataan dramatis bahwa sosok jenius muda yang mampu menguasai hampir 30% perekonomian di Jepang ini, ternyata hanyalah seorang pria yang sering tersesat—dengan kata lain buta arah. Seharusnya, Tsuna pulang bersama dengan seorang supir yang akan mengantarnya ke mana pun, namun Tsuna memilih berjalan kaki. Seharusnya, ia menaiki kereta karena tidak ada jalur Bus yang akan melewati atau bahkan mendekati kediamannya, namun ia menaiki Bus. Dan seharusnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi turun lebih cepat dan bukannya bertahan hingga ia benar-benar tidak mengenali jalan yang dilalui Bus yang membawanya ini.

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan karena terbuai dengan segala hal yang ada di benaknya, si _brunette_ tidak menyadari bahwa ia pergi terlalu jauh. Kabar bagusnya, ponselnya mati karena kehabisan batrai dan yang terparah, Tsuna tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak berani untuk meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di Bus ini tanpa membuat mata-mata mereka memandangnya dengan rendah.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang akan mempercayai sosok yang terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja dipecat oleh Bossnya? Okay, Tsuna sangat tahu bahwa ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi—atau bahkan nyaris gelandangan. Kemejanya tidak rapi kembali, dasinya longgar dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka. Jasnya tidak ia kenakan. Tasanya terlihat sangat ringan—karena isinya memang hanya beberapa kertas kopian data yang hanya perlu ia periksa dan acc. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya hanyalah Bus ini akan membawanya ke Halte itu kembali hingga ia bisa berjalan ke kantornya dan meminjam telfon agar supir menjemput.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik—_

Bus berhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya—sukses membuat jantung pemuda berhelai coklat itu berdebar dengan tidak tenang. Panik, irisnya dengan nanar memandang ke luar jendela. Mereka berhenti di sebuah Halte yang tidak ia kenali dan yang lebih parah dari itu... Hanya tinggal ia sendirian di dalam Bus ini. Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa mereka tidak kembali ke Halte sebelumnya?

Menelan liur paksa, pemuda yang masih menginjak kepala dua ini memilih bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang supir berwajah super galak. Firasat pria _brunette_ ini benar-benar buruk, terlebih melihat ekspresi mengusir sosok yang mengenakan topi dan pakaian formal itu.

" _Sumimaesen_ ," Tsuna memaksakan senyumannya—mencoba menyembunyikan rasa panik yang membuat kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin. "Saya adalah penumpang terakhir dan ini sangat larut," mencoba berkata sesopan dan seramah mungkin, Tsuna mempertahankan senyumannya. "Pemberhentian terakhir Bus, apa tidak melewati Halte Vongola?"

"Huh?" alis sang supir terpaut mendengarnya. "Ini adalah Halte terakhir Bus ini," jawabnya—sukses membuat tubuh berbalut kemeja itu membeku. "Bila kau ingin kembali ke Halte itu, besok sekitar pukul 11 akan ada Bus yang akan membawamu ke sana," infonya. Kepala Tsuna benar-benar terasa berputar sekarang. Astaga... Ini mimpi buruk. Serius, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Ia masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan dan tersesat seperti ini bukan hanya akan membuatnya merasa dilanda bersalah karena meninggalkan berkas yang harus ia priksa, tetapi juga benar-benar membuang waktunya dengan sangat baik.

"Maaf, tetapi bisa kah Anda membawa saya ke Halte itu kembali?" pinta Tsuna. Ia tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Saya akan membayar berapapun yang Anda minta dan lagi, bukankah saya adalah penumpang terakhir?" ucapnya—mencoba bernegosiasi. Tidak akan ada yang protes bila hanya tinggal ia satu-satunya penumpang kan?

Sang supir menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uang bukan segalanya bagiku. Anda pikir jarak dari sini ke Halte itu berapa lama?" balasnya—sukses membuat senyuman Tsuna menghilang begitu saja. "Sebaiknya Anda segera keluar, saya ingin segera pulang dan istirahat, Tuan," usir sang supir.

Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengar pengusiran itu. "Tetapi saya pun juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Saya bisa memberikan Anda uang—"

"Tuan, uang bukan segalanya," ulang sang pria. Irisnya memandang langsung sepasang _hazel_ yang terlihat emosi di balik wajahnya yang mengandung ketenangan. "Sebaiknya Anda keluar dan segera mencari hotel—atau taksi bila menemukannya. Bukankah cara itu lebih ampuh dan cepat?"

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah mendengarnya. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dan apa yang dikatakan pria ini memanglah benar. "Kalau begitu, boleh saya meminjam ponsel Anda? Saya ingin menelfon supir—atau taxi ," pinta Tsuna—meminta opsi lain yang lebih mudah.

"Tentu."

Dan Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat sang supir dengan mudah mau meminjamkannya ponsel. Setidaknya, ia jadi bisa memanggil bala bantuan. Sepasang _hazel_ nya menatap sosok yang terlihat sudah memasuki umur setengah abad itu merogoh sakunya. Dan saat sang supir menemukan benda yang ia cari, ekspresi yang dibuat sosok itu membuat firasat buruk Tsuna kembali berteriak.

"Ah... Maaf, ponselku habis batrai."

Tsuna berani sumpah malam ini merupakan malam terburuk baginya.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki di jalan yang sepi nan gelap, Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memeluk tas kerjanya. Sepasang iris coklatnya memandang suasana sekitar yang tenang dimana hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang berjarak berjauhan lah sebagai penerang. Tidak ada bangunan perumahan, tidak ada tempat untuknya sekedar tertidur sejenak. Sungguh, bila tahu ia akan berjalan kaki sejauh ini, Tsuna lebih memilih untuk tidur di Halte tadi. Ia hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti tanah beraspal seraya berdoa di dalam hati semoga tidak ada hewan buas yang mendadak muncul. _Well_ , di sekelilingnya penuh dengan pepohonan yang menjulang dengan bayangan gelap yang seolah menyembunyikan kematian. Ketimbang tidur di Halte dengan nuansa hutan yang menawarkan mati muda, salah satu dari pemegang saham terbesar dan pemimpin dari Vongola ini lebih memilih berjalan meski berujung penyesalan juga.

Ia berada di daerah Namimori—daerah hijau dengan kota kecil dan hutan yang mengelilinginya. Okay, supir Bus itu tidak menyarankan Tsuna berjalan kaki ke kota memang, tetapi pria _brunette_ ini memaksakan diri. Ada salah satu cabang anak perusahaannya di kota kecil ini, dan ia berencana ke sana guna mengemis tempat beristirahat. Astaga... Kenapa keadaannya jadi menyedihkan sekali?

"Kh," Tsuna meringis seraya menurunkan tasnya hingga mencapai perut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut pusing, dengan perut yang terasa perih. Uh... Gawat. Maggnya kambuh sepertinya. Yah, wajar bila mengingat ia bahkan belum makan malam. Ditambah setress yang melanda... Oh, bagus. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Tsuna duduk berjongkok di tanah—mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang terasa melilit perutnya. Gelap, dingin, dan tidak ada siapapun. Sungguh, rasanya malam ini ia benar-benar sial. Apa dirinya menyerah saja? Duduk di sini dan menunggu pertolongan? Pria berpakaian formal itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Opsi yang ada di dalam kepalanya jelas bukan opsi yang bagus. Dilihat saja sudah ketahuan bahwa akan sangat jarang mobil berlalu-lalang di sini. Memang ia mau menunggu sampai kapan?

Menghela nafas berat saat menyadari perutnya sedikit lebih baik, Tsuna melanjutkan perjalannya. Irisnya memandang sekitar seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan konstan. Ia tidak mau berlari hingga menguras tenaga, namun ia juga tidak mau berjalan terlalu lamban hingga membuatnya akan mati beku karena kedinginan. Meneln liur paksa saat merasakan kerongkongannya terasa kering, Tsuna sadari beberapa rumah mulai terlihat di matanya. Diiringi dengan jalan yang semakin menanjak—membuatnya sadar bahwa tempatnya berada sekarang merupakan di atas bukit. Sepasang _hazel_ itu mengerjab saat melihat cahaya yang agak terang di ujung jalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika menyadari tanda dari cahaya itu.

Tap.

Tsuna terdiam. Matanya membola sempurna memandang apa yang ada di depannya. Di sana. Tepat di bawah bukit gelap ini, terlihat kota kecil dengan gemerlap lampu yang menyinari malam. Kota yang memang terlihat tidak semegah dan segagah Tokyo itu bersinar di tengah kegelapan hutan yang mengelilinginya. Cahaya kecil yang terlihat hangat dan memancarkan harapan di tengah rasa putus asa yang melanda. Senyuman sang _brunette_ semakin mengembang. Ah... Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di kota Namimori dan ia akan selamat.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Manjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang basah, pria berhelai kecoklatan itu memejamkan kedua matanya yang sudah sangat berat. Ia tidak kuat lagi berjalan dan sialnya, tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat. Udara semakin terasa membeku dan ia bahkan sudah muntah dua kali karena rasa mual yang melanda. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit.

Cukup sudah, Tsuna benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia terlalu munafik menganggab sebentar lagi akan sampai ke kota. Nyatanya, kota yang beberapa jam lalu ia lihat berjarak sangatlah jauh. Hanya terlihat dekat dan yah... Memang dekat bila pergi ke sana dengan kendaraan dan bukanlah berjalan kaki. Tsuna mendengus. Bila ia selamat, saat bangun ia masih hidup, bila ia tidak selamat... Maka ia akan berada di surga, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya... atau ia akan berada di neraka? Karena terus-terusan berbohong?

Tsuna menggeretakkan giginya. Mati atau pun hidup, ia sudah tidak terlalu perduli. Toh ada Takeshi yang akan menghibur dan menemani Hayato bila ia mati kan? Hayato sudah pasti akan menangis dan sedih, tetapi luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bila hidup... Tetap akan menelan pil menyakitkan dan tetap harus memasang topeng. Ia tetap harus tersenyum, hanya demi agar Hayato juga akan tersenyum untuknya. Bukankah... Senyuman dan kebahagiaan pria itu adalah segalanya baginya?

"Berhenti! _Oniisan_ , berhenti!"

Dapat Tsuna dengar suara seseorang berseru diiringi dengan suara decit rem yang berbunyi nyaring. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bisa mendengar suara geraman mobil bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka lalu diiringi derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Namun, sang Sawada sudah tidak perduli. Ia lelah, dan hanya ingin beristirahat. Bila mereka memang melihat dan berniat menolongnya... Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk membuat tubuhnya bergerak dan ikut bersama mereka.

"Astaga! Mayat!"

 _NANI!?_

" _Niisan! Niisan!_ Aku menemukan mayat!"

Perempatan muncul di helai berantakan itu. Tsuna 100% yakin bahwa dirinya masih hidup dan ia malah dikira mayat!? Astaga! Apakah dirinya begitu terlihat menyedihkan sehingga dikira mayat!? Menggeram jengkel, sosok yang mengenakan jas itu membuka kedua matanya. Alisnya mengernyit saat cahaya sukses membutakan pengelihatannya dalam seketika.

"Siapa yang mayat!?" seru Tsuna sewot—tidak terima dikira mayat karena berbaring di atas rumput. Tubuh yang semula berbaring itu bergerak untuk bangun hingga sebelah tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk tepat di sampingnya. "AKU BUKAN MAY—"

Deg!

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna. "AAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

Ruangan kecil yang terang dan sedikit lebih hangat ini tidak membuat Tsuna nyaman sama sekali. Wajahnya memucat sempurna, dengan kepala yang benar-benar terasa kosong. Tubuh yang penuh luka dan wajah yang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi kembali muncul di kepalanya—memberikan guncangan yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa syock luar biasa.

Tsuna berbaring di samping mayat dan sedikit pun ia tidak menyadarinya hingga sepasang kakak-beradik Sasagawa yang membawa mobil barang menghampirinya. Suasana terlalu gelap di sana, ditambah dengan keadaan Tsuna yang terlalu lelah untuk meperhatikan sekitar. Namun, sekarang, setelah melihat mayat dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan seperti itu secara langsung... Jangankan untuk tidur, untuk memejamkan mata saja Tsuna takut.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kediaman Hibari," sang polisi, dengan rambut afro dan mata hijau itu menatap sepasang kakak-beradik yang sangat dikenalnya. "Itu memang ulah mereka, katanya mereka sedang mengurus mayatnya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatit," jelasnya dengan nada malas seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar. "Jadi kami bersih kan?" tanya perempuan berhelai orange panjang itu. Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang polisi. Senyuman kembali merekah di bibir perempuan cantik itu.

"Sudah kuduga itu ulah mereka," sosok berkulit tan dengan tubuh atletis menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya mulai banyak penjahat yang memasuki kota," gumamnya serius. Lalu iris kelabunya menatap sosok yang tengah terduduk di kursi. Sosok itu terus diam dengan wajah yang memucat. Dalam hitungan detik, Sasagawa Ryouhei mengerti situasi pemuda asing itu.

"Apa kita harus membuat laporan untuknya?" tanya Sasagawa Kyoko seraya menatap miris pria yang baru ia temui itu. Sungguh naas, pemuda ini tidak sadar bahwa ia berbaring di samping mayat. Dan melihat reaksi yang diberikan, jelas baru kali ini sosok berhelai berantakan itu melihat mayat yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu. Saat mereka di dalam mobil pun pemuda ini tidak bersuara sedikit pun setelah berteriak panik. Bahkan ketika Kyoko dan Ryouhei menanyainya dan mencoba membuat pemuda ini bersuara, sosok ini tetap diam. Seolah bisu dan tuli dengan sekitarnya.

"Dia orang luar dan sepertinya akan lama di sini," Lambo menghela nafas berat. Hal-hal yang berbau keluarga Hibari memang benar-benar merepotkan. "Biar aku yang membuat Laporan, _Oniisan_ , kau bisa membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Sepertinya... Ia mengalami trauma."

Ryouhei mengangguk mendengarnya. " _Wakatta_ , aku akan—"

"Ti, tidak perlu," sela Tsuna. Semua pasang mata langsung memandang pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Pemuda yang mengenakan setelas jas formal yang berantakan dengan sepasang _hazel_ yang fokus memandang ketiga wajah asing di depannya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia memaksakan senyumannya. "Bisa kalian pinjamkan aku... Ponsel?" lirihnya—terdengar memohon.

.

.

.

"Seminggu?" alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. Ia yakin hanya perlu beberapa jam untuk sampai ke daerah ini dengan menggunakan Bus, tetapi kenapa bisa Hayato berkata perlu waktu... 1 minggu? Huh? "Jangan bercanda Hayato- _kun_ , kau hanya perlu meminta supir—"

"KAU YANG JANGAN BERCANDA TSUNA!"

Tsuna bungkam seketika. Jantungnya terasa mencelos saat mendadak suara di balik telfon meninggi beberapa oktaf. Apa... Apa yang membuat Hayato begitu marah? Alisnya kian mengernyit saat perasaan tidak nyaman kian bergelayut di dadanya.

"Astaga... Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat sadar kau bilang pulang tetapi justru belum sampai juga ke rumah!? Ponselmu tidak bisa aku hubungi dan... Dan... Sekarang tahu-tahu kau berada di Namimori!? Demi apapun itu! Kenapa tidak ada tempat lain saja! Namimori! Kau berada di NAMIMORI!"

Hayato benar-benar menekankan setiap suku katanya dengan nama Namimori. Memangnya kenapa dengan Namimori? Ada apa dengan kota kecil ini hingga Hayato begitu... Bagitu terdengar frustasi seperti ini? Sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu. Kepanikan dan rasa khawatir yang berlebih itu terasa menusuk dadanya.

" _Gomen_ ," lirihnya bersalah. Hayato adalah tipe yang hanya lembut kepadanya, dan Tsuna tahu apapun akan pemuda itu lakukan untuknya. Namun... Mendapati sosok yang ia sayang berkata kasar kepada dirinya, membuat Tsuna benar-benar sadar bahwa ia membuat Hayato sangat menderita karena khawatir. " _Gomen_... Aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir," bisiknya lembut—mencoba menenangkan sosok di balik telfon sana.

Helaan nafas terdengar. " _Iie_ , aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. _Gomen_... Aku... Aku terlalu khawatir. Aku tidak mau _Juudaime_ kenapa-napa," lirih Hayato. Tsuna terkekeh mendengar panggilan kesayangan Hayato kepadanya. Ya, _Juudaime_. Panggilan itu melekat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat mereka kelas 5 SD dan Tsuna berumur 10 tahun. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku _Juudaime_ , perlu waktu paling cepat 1 minggu," tambahnya.

" _Naze_?"

Kembali, helaan nafas terdengar. "Namimori adalah daerah kekuasaan Klan Hibari," umpatan terdengar di balik telfon. "Kota itu aman karena klan Hibari melindungi kotanya dengan sangat overpotektif. Tindak kejahatan atau hal negatifnya sangat minim terjadi, tetapi sebagai gantinya... Untuk keluar-masuk ke dalam kota itu sangatlah sulit. Jangankan pihak swasta, pihak pemerintahan pun takut dengan Klan itu hingga sebagian infrastuktur kota 90% dikelola oleh Klan Hibari. Kota Namimori... Adalah kota milik Klan Hibari," jelasnya.

Ah... jadi dari tadi yang ia dengar adalah nama Klan? Klan Hibari? Jenis Yakuza sepertinya... Tetapi tipe yang menjaga perdamaian. Dan bila sampai menguasai 1 kota seperti ini, tanpa adanya perebutan kekuasaan... Sudah dipastikan Klan ini kuat. Secara berlahan Tsuna benar-benar bisa membaca situasinya.

"Mereka membenci orang luar," gumam Tsuna—menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat yang berbahaya. Ia baru saja melihat mayat dan bahkan polisi menganggab hal itu biasa saja saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah perbuatan 'mereka'. Bahwa mayat yang terbaring di dekatnya adalah ulah dari klan itu. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Mendadak ia merasa merinding.

"Benar. Itu sebabnya perlu laporan dan izin untuk masuk ke sana," helaan nafas kembali terdengar. " _Juudaime_ sebaiknya membuat laporan agar mereka tidak macam-macam—ah, ngomong-ngomgong ini nomer siapa?"

"Errr...," sepasang _hazel_ itu memandang ke tiga sosok yang tengah mengobrol—mengerumuni sebuah meja persegi di mana 4 gelas coklat hangat telah tersedia. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. "Di kantor polisi," jawabnya—berharap agar minuman itu tidak cepat dingin.

"Apa _Juudaime_ sudah memberitahu siapa _Juudaime_ sebenarnya?"

"Belum."

"Bagus, jangan katakan yang sebenarnya."

Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. " _Naze_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Klan Hibari adalah Klan yang selalu curiga dengan orang asing, terlebih sosok yang memiliki kuasa seperti _Juudaime_. Mereka tidak akan dengan mudah mempercayaimu dan mungkin akan menahan _Juudaime_ sampai sebulan lebih."

Wajah yang kotor oleh tanah itu _horror_ mendengarnya. 1 bulan! Demi apapun itu, 1 bulan!? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya!? Astaga! Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kota ini!?

"Menyamarlah menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa dengan posisi yang sedikit bagus—Ah, pakai nama Yamamoto Sora—bilang bahwa kau masih adiknya Takeshi tetapi jabatanmu jauh lebih rendah ketimbang dia," jelas Hayato. Tsuna meremas ganggang telfon mendengarnya. Kenapa tidak pakai nama Gokudera saja? Kenapa harus Yamamoto? Gokudera Sora terdengar lebih bagus ketimbang Yamamoto Sora. "Untuk masalah pekerjaan, semuanya akan aku ambil alih bersama Fuuta. Ah ya, Fuuta tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkanmu, baru sekitar jam 2 tadi dia baru bisa tidur."

Perasaan bersalah kembali menghujam dada Tsuna. Fuuta... Anak Yatim Piatuh yang ia temukan di jalan. Bocah yang berbeda 5 tahun darinya tetapi memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi sehingga dalam waktu singkat sudah dapat mengimbanginya dan mendapat posisi sebagai wakil 2nya. Sawada Fuuta—pemuda manis yang selalu dapat ia andalkan.

"Jangan beritahu Fuuta- _kun_ aku di mana, aku tidak mau dia khawatir," lirih Tsuna. Irisnya menyendu saat perasaan rindu menyentuh dadanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Fuuta yang memanggilnya 'Tsuna- _nii_ '.

"Tentu," setuju Hayato. Ia tidak mau membuat bocah dengan helai karamel itu lebih khawatir karena _Niisan_ nya berada di kota yang berbahaya. Bocah itu bisa saja bergerak sendiri tanpa benar-benar memikirkan sebab-akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya.

"Baiklah kurasa...," Tsuna kembali memandang ke tiga sosok yang masih berbicara itu. Satu-satunya perempuan di gerombolan itu menoleh ke arah Tsuna—memberikan senyuman manis yang mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna harus membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. "Sampai sini saja aku bisa memberitahumu. Sisanya akan kubalas lewat email atau—"

"Ponselmu akan di sita, _Juudaime_ ," sela Hayato mengingatkan. Tsuna mengernyit mendengarnya—tidak suka bahwa benda privasinya akan di sita dan sudah pasti... Diperiksa. "Kau harus menghancurkan ponsel atau laptop yang berisi pekerjaan."

Tsuna benar-benar bersyukur karena ia tidak membawa leptop dan beberapa file yang ia bawa hanyalah catatan data keuangan. Ia merogoh ponselnya—memandang ponsel flip yang terlihat agak ketinggalan zaman. Ah... Ia juga hanya membawa ponsel khusus untuk keluarganya dimana hanya 3 nomer yang tertera. Nomer Fuuta, Hayato dan... Takeshi. Ok, sepertinya ponsel khusus untuk pekerjaan tertinggal di kantor.

"Baiklah... Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa cukup."

Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. "Okay, Jaa—"

"Jaga dirimu," sela Hayato. Nadanya terdengar khwatir dan putus asa. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepala.

" _Ee_ , pasti. Kau dan Fuuta- _kun_ juga," setujunya lalu memutuskan sambunga telfon mereka. Tsuna menghela nafas lalu memandang ke arah ketiga orang yang sepertinya telah selesai bercakap-cakap. Senyumannya merekah.

"Aku menelfon keluargaku dan ia menjelaskan semuanya," aku Tsuna jujur. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Jadi izin untukku agar bisa pulang... Bagaimana cara mengurusnya?" tanyanya ragu. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan kedua orang yang telah menolongnya. Terlebih sekarang jam di pos polisi ini sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot menjelaskan macam-macam," ucap Lambo puas. Ia berdiri seraya membawa segelas coklat hangat. Dengan berlahan ia mendekati sosok yang memiliki tinggi tubuh sama sepertinya dan memberikan coklat yang masih hangat itu. "Kau hanya perlu mengisi formulir, nanti pihak klan Hibari ke sini dan sedikit mengintrogasimu. Mungkin agak lama, tetapi yang terpenting sekarang... Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menerima coklat hangat itu dan memandang Lambo dengan perasaan haru. Polisi ini benar-benar tahu apa yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

" _Arigatou gozaimashu_!"

.

.

.

3 jam.

Ya, sosok yang mengenakan celana training sebatas lutut dan kaos oblong kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya itu terbangun setelah 3 jam tertidur di kursi pos polisi. Tsuna merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit semua. Berbaring di atas benda keras, sementara tubuhmu terbias tidur di kursi empuk atau kasur berukuran king size membuat pemuda bermarga Sawada ini merasa lelah luar biasa.

Malam yang sangat panjang itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk, dan sialnya, ketika _hazel_ nya terbuka lalu mendapati ruangan kecil ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh, Tsuna akui dirinya benar-benar ingin menangis darah, atau sekedar berteriak frustasi seraya mengacak helai rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Oh astaga... Ini semua nyata, bukan mimpi. Ia benar-benar berada di Namimori—dearah kekuasaan Klan terkuat yang menguasai sebuah kota kecil.

" _Ohayou_ Yamamoto- _san_."

Tsuna menoleh ke sumber suara. Irisnya memandang sosok afro yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya menyapa dengan ekspresi datar dan mata yang terlihat mengantuk. Tsuna terdiam untuk beberapa saat mendengar marga Takeshi disebut. Pendengarannya benar-benar merasa asing mendengar nama kluarga itu disebut karena bagaimana pun, marga itu bukan miliknya. Bukan dirinya.

" _Ohayou_ Lambo- _kun_ ," senyuman Tsuna merekah—menyambut sapaan sosok polisi muda yang sejak semalam ia repotkan. Aah... Bahkan di tempat asing ini ia tetap harus berbohong. Bukan hanya nama dan statusnya yang kali ini ia palsukan, melainkan ekspresinya ikut turut serta memberikan bumbu-bumbu di atas mangkuk kebohongannya.

"Bagaimana tidurnya?" tanya Lambo berbasa-basi. Tsuna tertawa canggung.

"Nyenyak. Semalam benar-benar hari yang panjang," akunya jujur. Ya, benar-bear hari yang panjang. Setelah Tsuna menghabiskan coklat panasnya, ia diberikan makanan oleh keluarga Sasagawa. Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Apa lagi sang polisi muda ini memperbolehkannya mandi di pos polisi dan mengenakan pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan. _Well_ , ia berkeringat karena berjalan entah berapa kilometer, ia juga sempat berbaring di atas rerumputan basah. Dah oh! Jangan lupakan bekas bau busuk mayat dan bekas darah yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Menggunakan pakaiannya lagi? Tidak... Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak mau menggunakannya lagi, tetapi bila mengingat dirinya yang tidak membawa sepersenpun uang, ketimbang membuangnya, Tsuna lebih memilih menjualnya. Ah... Untung saja Sasagawa Kyoko mau mencucikan pakaiannya.

"Hmn... Yamamoto- _san_ rasanya aku masih ragu bahwa Yamamoto- _san_ jauh lebih tua dariku," gumam Lambo. Ia duduk di kursinya seraya menghadap ke arah Tsuna yang mulai merenggangkan tubuh.

"Yah... Banyak yang berkata seperti itu," akunya geli. _Well_ , umurnya 28 tahun dan wajahnya seperti remaja yang baru lulus SMA. Mungkin, karena hal itu juga beberapa kolagen baru cenderung menganggab dirinya remeh. Ah... gawat. Ia jadi benar-benar merindukan pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Hmn..."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Lambo merenggangkan tubuhnya seraya memandang ke luar Pos. Hari sudah beranjak terang—sudah pukul 7 pagi—dan satu jam lagi temannya baru datang. Yah... Shiftnya sebentar lagi selesai dan sosok yang mengaku bernama Yamamoto Sora ini menunggu kakak-beradik Sasagawa kembali datang. Lambo menghela nafs berat. Irisnya kembali memandang ke arah pria yang ternyata 7 tahun lebih tua darinya. Pemuda kantoran yang tersesat karena salah memasuki Bus. Sialnya, ia terhenti di Halte Namimori. _Well_ , ini bukan kali pertama ada seseorang yang dengan terpaksa terheti di Halte itu. Dan sama halnya dengan si pria, sosok-sosok yang tersesat itu di bawa ke Pos—diseret untuk memberikan identitas, ditanya, dan setelah itu menunggu sampai ada seseorang yang menjemput. Orang yang menjemput pun harus memiliki izin. Biasanya, sekitar 2-3 minggu baru izin itu dibuat hingga mau tidak mau, orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja tersesat itu harus menjadi gelandangan—atau bekerja paruh waktu apapun demi sesuap nasi bila mereka kehabisan uang.

Dan masalahnya di sini. Yamamoto Sora menghilangkan dompetnya. Identitas dan uang berada di sana—membuat si _brunette_ benar-benar akan menjadi gelandangan. Bahkan saat perwakilan klan Hibari datang memeriksanya tadi malam pun, Sora terlihat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan yakin dan lugas. Menjelaskan beberapa hal tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Meski mengetahui wajah dari wakil klan Hibari—Kusakabe Tetsuya—sangatlah menyeramkan, sepertinya Sora tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Oh, tetapi entah ada angin apa, keluarga Sasagawa mau menampung Sora. Pria pekerja kantoran itu akan di bawa ke rumah Sasagawa pagi ini.

"Yamamoto- _san_ beruntung sekali," lirih Lambo seraya menghela nafas. Tsuna yang tengah sedikit melakukan pemanasan di dalam Pos seketika menghentikan aksinya dan memandang Lambo dengan bingung. "Umumnya, orang-orang yang tersesat di sini cenderung kesusahan dan sangat terlihat menderita. Mereka akan memucat, memohon dan panik agar cepat diperbolehkan keluar dari kota, tetapi Anda terlihat santai," jelas Lambo.

Tsuna tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Mendapat berbagai macam kesulitan dan pengalaman membuatnya tanggap menghadapi berbagai situasi. Mentalnya telah terbentuk walau ia sempat benar-benar trauma dengan insiden mayat itu, tetapi... Hey! Sekarang pagi dan lagi ia berada di tempat asing kan?

"Umn... Apa aku terliat sesantai itu?" aku Tsuna seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Ia memaksakan senyumannya saat memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan selama seminggu. Ponselnya disita—benar-benar disita hingga ia tidak mungkin bisa menghubungi siapapun dan tas yang berisikan beberapa data keuangan salah satu anak cabang perusahaan juga ikut disita. _Well_ , hanya data kecil dan pemeriksaan rutin, bukan hal yang terlalu rahasia. "Sebenarnya aku berencana menjual pakaianku," aku Tsuna jujur.

"Menjual?"

" _Ee_ , aku tidak punya sepersen pun uang atau pun kenalan di sini, jadi aku berencana menjualnya. Mungkin bila aku sangat berhemat, uangnya bisa bertahan hingga keluargaku menjemput?" ucapnya asal.

Lambo tertawa. "Seberapa mahal pakaianmu, Yamamoto- _san_? Terlebih itu adalah pakaian bekas," ucapnya geli seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Tsuna menghitung-hitung dalam hati. Pakaiannya termasuk pakaian bermerk. Satu setel pakaian yang dikenakannya hampir seharga dengan sebuah motor baru. Tetapi... Hey! Itu pakaian bekas! Dan mau tidak mau pria _brunette_ itu harus menyetujui ucapan Lambo. Ya, itu pakaian bekas, memangnya berapa mereka mau memberikan uangnya?

"Yah, setidaknya aku mencoba," akunya jujur.

"Wah... _Ohayou_ Yamamoto!"

Kedua orang itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu masuk Pos. Di sana, sepasang kakak-beradik Sasagawa berdiri—terlihat telah selesai dengan urusan mereka mengantar sayur-sayuran segar ke Toko.

" _Ohayou_ , _Oniisan_ , Kyoko- _san_ ," balas Tsuna ramah. Bukan keinginan Tsuna memanggil sok akrab seperti itu, tetapi karena sepasang Sasgawa ini lah yang memintanya. Kyoko yang lembut tersenyum mendengar sapaan itu.

"Kupikir Yamamoto- _san_ akan lama tidur."

Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku mudah bangun dan susah tidur di tempat asing," jawabnya jujur. Pria berkulit tan dengan perban di kedua tangannya langsung masuk ke dalam Pos dan merangku Tsuna—sukses membuat pria mungil itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau memang hebat, Yamamoto!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi yang membuat si _brunette_ meringis karena kupingnya langsung terasa berdengung. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, sampai nanti kepala afro!" ucapnya lalu menyeret Tsuna menuju truk pik-up berwarna putih miliknya.

Lambo bergumam jengkel—tidak suka namanya di ganti-ganti. "Jangan lupa suratmu, tanpa ini kau akan sangat kesusahan, Yamamoto- _san_ ," ucapnya lalu memberikan selembar surat dengan cap dan beberapa tanda tangan. Surat izin yang cara penggunannya mewajibkan untuk diperlihatkan setiap ia ingin membeli atau menjual sesuatu. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan transaksi.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat lalu memaksakan senyumannya. " _Arigatou_ , Lambo- _kun_ ," ucapnya tulus lalu mengambil selembar kertas itu dan kembali berjalan menuju truk pik-up. Kyoko dan Ryouhei telah menunggu dan dengan semangat si _brunette_ mengambil tempat di samping Kyoko—membuat perempuan berambut panjang itu jadi duduk di tengah-tengah.

" _Ne_ , Yamamoto- _san_ tidur sebentar sekali, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyoko khawatir saat Ryouhei mulai melajukan mobil mereka.

" _Daijobu_ , aku sudah biasa," akunya jujur. Lalu, rona merah terlihat di wajah manis semi tampan itu. "Sebenarnya... Errr... Bila diperbolehkan, boleh aku meminta sarapan? Sebagai gantinya aku akan bekerja untuk kalian," pintanya malu. Jujur, Tsuna sudah mulai kelaparan lagi, padahal sebelum tidur ia sempat makan.

"Kebetulan sekali kami memang berencana untuk mengajakmu sarapan, Yamamoto!" jawab Ryouhei jujur. Tsuna tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Sepertinya pria berkulit tan ini sengaja mengucapkannya agar ia tidak terlalu merasa malu. "Dan soal pekerjaan, kami memang merencanakan hal itu."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya dari semalam kami sudah berunding. Kebetulan sejak kemarin pegawai kami cuti selama 1 bulan karena harus pergi ke Hokaido untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan saudaranya," jelas Kyoko. Ia tersenyum memandang kebingungan di wajah pria di sampingnya. "Dan Yamamoto- _san_ orang kantoran, sudah pasti mengerti komputer kan? beberapa hitungan akutansi? "

Tsuna menelan liur paksa mendengarnya. Jadi semalam saat ia menelfon, itu yang mereka bertiga bicarakan? Astaga... Dirinya sudah dincar jauh-jauh hari rupanya. "Yah... Aku sedikit bisa," aku Tsuna jujur. Ia tersenyum memikirkan pekerjaan baru apa yang akan menantinya. " _Arigatou_ sudah memberikanku banyak kesempatan, bahkan sudah repot-repot mau menolongku padahal aku hanyalah orang asing," ucap Tsuna tulus seraya agak membungkuk.

"Oh, tidak perlu dipikirkan, Yamamoto!" tawa Ryouhei. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya lalu kembali memandang ke depan. "Kau bekerja untuk kami dan kami memberikanmu upah hanya denga tempat tinggal dan makanan—ah, kami hanya bisa memberikan itu, tidak apa-apa?"

"Semua itu lebih dari cukup!" ucap Tsuna antusias. Ia tidak memerlukan apapun saat ini selain tempat berteduh dan makanan. Ah... Tsuna jadi tidak sabar menanti pekerjaan pertamanya. " _Ne_ , jadi _Oniisan_ dan Kyoko- _san_ bekerja sebagai apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kami pengantar sayur," jawab Kyoko. "Jadi, kami membawa sayur dari para petani dan menjualnya ke toko-toko, karena kebun berada di luar wilayah Namimori, jadi kami mendapatkan izin khusus," jelas Kyoko.

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Pantas saja semalam merekalah yang menemukan si _brunette_. Dan saat sepasang kakak-beradik ini pergi, ternyata mereka harus menjual sayur-sayur yang tadi mereka bawa ke Toko. Lalu mereka... Kembali lagi ke Pos? Alis Tsuna terpaut.

"Kalian tidak tidur? Beristirahat?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Oh, itu lah sebabnya kami memerlukanmu, Yamamoto," ucap Ryouhei seraya menyeringai senang. "Tugasmu menjaga Toko kami—ya, kami juga memiliki Toko, tetapi bukan Toko sayur, melainkan Toko Baju. Kami memiliki sebuah Toko di Vongola Mall."

Huh? Tukang antar sayur justru membuat Toko baju? Tsuna gagal paham. Apa ini yang namanya revolusi? Bukannya ikut menjual sayuran—atau hal yang berbau tumbuhan—keluarga Sasagawa malah membuat urusan yang berbeda.

"Ehehehe... Itu karena hobiku, Yamamoto- _san_ ," aku Kyoko geli. Tsuna refleks menoleh kembali ke bungsu Sasagawa. Perempuan manis itu tersenyum malu. "Aku ingin membuat Toko baju dan tabunganku cukup jadi... Kebetulan yah, aku membukanya saat ada kesempatan," jelas Kyoko jujur.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Jadi pekerjaannya adalah jadi kasir di Mall yang ia miliki sendiri? Oh astaga... Tsuna tidak tahu ini kesempatan bagus untuk melihat-lihat salah satu sebagian kecil kekayaannya atau harus tertawa miris karena jadi babu di rumah sendiri. Sungguh, pria _brunette_ ini hanya bisa memaksakan senyumannya dan mulai membicarakan masalah lain.

.

.

.

Mengenakan setelan tuksedo berbuntut, Sawada Tsunayoshi harus mengakui selera seorang Sasagawa Kyoko memanglah sangat tinggi. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin 1x2 meter yang berada di bilik kecil ini. _Well_ , Toko yang perempuan itu kelola dikhususkan untuk kalangan umum. Dari bayi hingga dewasa. Semua yang ia jual merupakan brand yang terkenal akan kwalitas dan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal. Dan seperti halnya dengan Toko pakaian pada umumnya, pengunjung dominan adalah kaum hawa.

Tsuna tersenyum puas saat teringat ia diarahkan beberapa hal tentang pekerjaannya. Memberitahukan apa saja tugas-tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya melakukan pembukuan setiap hari, mengecek beberapa barang di gudang dengan telitit. Pegecekan barang masuk apakah ada yang cacat atau tidak, mengawasi beberapa pegawai yang bekerja. Jujur, ia tidak menyangka akan diberikan pekerjaan semudah ini. _Well_ , tetapi bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh menganggab enteng kan? Pekerjaan apapun, asalah dilakukan dengan serius, sudah pasti akan menghasilkan yang terbaik. Tidak perduli mudah atau pun sulit.

Lalu kenapa ia mengenakan ini? Jawabannya mudah. Perempuan berhelai orange itu ingin melihat Tsuna mengenakan setelan formal ini—memastikan bahwa tubuh yang sebelumnya hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana selutut ini akan berubah menjadi pangeran.

"Kyaaa! Yamamoto- _san_ cocok sekali!" Kyoko berteriak senang saat melihat Tsuna yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Yah, Tsuna sangat terbiasa mengenakan pakaian formal begitu juga dengan lingkungannya. Jadi, mendengar pujian yang terasa berlebihan itu membuatnya merasa agak malu.

"A, _arigatou_ ," ucap Tsuna gugup. Dapat ia rasakan tatapan beberapa pegawai dan pengunjung Toko yang melihat ke arahnya karena teriakan perempuan manis itu. Oh bagus, Tsuna benar-benar tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Sedikit berdeham guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Tsuna menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan.

" _Ne_ , kalau begitu aku titip toko ke Yamamoto- _san_ ya," ucap Kyoko kalem. Ia tersenyum menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tsuna mengangguk.

" _Ee_. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku, Kyoko- _san_."

.

.

.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Semua pekerjaannya selesai dengan cepat hingga membuatnya—sedikit iseng—mencoba melayani pelanggan. Namun, niat baik ingin sedikit menambah pengalaman, dirinya malah sedikit-sedikit ditarik para gadis—meminta perhatian dengan berpura-pura menanyakan dimana letak ini dan itu, apakah warna ini cocok untuknya? Apakah ada ukuran ini? Dan bla-bla-bla sebagainya hingga membuat sang _brunette_ merasa pusing sendiri.

ASTAGA! Sumpah! Salahkan kenapa toko ini tidak ada pelayan prianya! Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak dan berlari dari gerombolan gadis-gadis yang seolah sok imut memanggilnya—atau dengan berani menanyai siapa namanya dan meminta nomer ponsel. Okay, ini kelewatan. Gadis-gadis muda di Namimori sepertinya haus akan lelaki berjas sepertinya.

Trauma dengan kejadian yang membuatnya sangat terlambat makan siang—Kyoko memberikan uang makan siang hingga ia bebas untuk memilih makan di mana—Tsuna memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melayani pelanggan perempuan dan memilih laki-laki saja nanti. Para perempuan itu memiliki parfum yang terlalu mencolok dan yang lebih parah, beberapa yang masih mengenaka seragam sailor terlihat ikut tidak mau kalah meminta perhatiannya.

Duduk sendirian di meja paling pojok restoran cepat saji, Tsuna mencoba memakan ayamnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Gara-gara dikelilingi banyak perempuan, entah kenapa ia jadi parno sendiri. Jangan-jangan nanti saat ia makan, akan ada perempuan yang ingin ikut makan dengannya? Lalu perempuan yang lain menyusul yang ternyata teman si perempuan yang pertama? Lalu ada yang iri dan sok akrab dengannya? Lalu tiba-tiba perempuan generasi(?) ketiga ikut menempel—

 _HIIEEEEEEE!_

Wajah Tsuna memucat. Ia _horror_ tingkat 12 membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan dikerumuni para gadis. Menelan liur paksa seraya menggigit suapan terakhrinya, sepasang _hazel_ itu memandang sekitarnya dengan awas. Beberapa pengunjung menoleh menatapnya—berbisik dan sepertinya... Membicarakan dirinya? Huh?

Mengerjabkan mata bingung, pria yang berusia kepala dua itu baru menyadari bahwa beberapa meja di pojokan tempatnya makan terlihat kosong, padahal banyak sekali pengunjung di restoran ini. Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan 2 meja yang jelas kosong ini? Alis sang Sawada kian terpaut—bingung dengan situasi yang tercipta di sekitarnya.

Deg!

BRAK!

 _HIIIEEEEEE!?_

Tsuna histeris saat beberapa detik sebelum benda tumpul itu menghantam mejanya, ia berhasil bergeser ke kiri. Beberapa teriakan kaget turut terdengar menggema seiring dengan kejadian _horror_ yang sukses membekukan suasana. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Semuanya terpaku ke satu objek yang berada di meja makan pojokan restoran cepat saji ini.

"Menghindar eh?"

Tsuna merinding saat suara _barritone_ itu mengalun dengan nada dingin yang penuh cemooh tepat di belakangnya. Seincipun, sang _brunette_ benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Oh, terimakasih atas instingnya yang bagus dan refleksnya yang hebat, nyawanya tertolong hingga yang menjadi korban justru meja- _san_ yang sekarang tengah sakaratul maut. Tsuna _horror_. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar ketakutan atas ancaman kehilangan nyawa yang ada di depan matanya. Ah, tidak, tepat ada di belakangnya.

"Herbivore yang berani duduk di meja ini hanya memiliki 2 alasan," nada sedingin es itu berbisik. Bahu itu mendadak menegang saat merasakan sesuatu seolah menyentuh helai coklat rambutnya. "Pertama karena Herbivore itu sangat idiot," sepasang _hazel_ membola sempurna saat dari sudut matanya, Tsuna melihat wajah yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya. Tidak menyentuh namun sukses membuatnya menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdegub kencang—menyalurkan adrenalin yang mengirimkan singal tanda bahaya. "Atau karena Herbivore itu adalah orang baru," nafas hangat terasa di pipi kanannya—membuat tubuh yang mengalami tekanan berat itu gemetar. "Kau yang mana, Herbivore?"

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya haruslah dengan segera menjawab, namun tekanan atmosfer, ditambah sentuhan ringan yang seolah membelai helai rambutnya ini benar-benar membuat si _brunette_ merasa dipojokkan. A, astaga... Kenapa sebelumnya tidak ada yang memperingatkannya sih!?

"A, aku orang baru... Ya, Yamamoto Sora," jawab Tsuna terbata—takut tingkat dewa bahwa ia akan salah bicara. Salah bicara, nyawanya terancam. Fix, Tsuna benar-benar merasa di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Sosok itu melepaskannya.

Tsuna bernafas lega saat sosok yang tidak diketahuinya itu tidak lagi melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Kedua bahunya terkulai—mendadak merasa rileks setelah mendapat tekanan batin yang amat sangat.

"Yamamoto- _san_?"

"Hiiie—" Tsuna refleks membekap mulutnya karena berteriak memalukan. A, astaga! Kebiasaan lamanya benar-benar susah dihilangkan! Menelan liur gugub, sosok _brunette_ itu menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati tubuh tinggi berotot berdiri menjulang di sana. Dengan wajah ala preman yang siap menghabisi nyawa, tidak lupa dengan ranting di mulut dan rambut roll zaman purba.

 _Ah..._

Tsuna tersenyum canggung dan langsung berdiri. " _Konnichi wa_ Kusakabe- _san_ ," ucap Tsuna sopan. Entah bagaimana, kemuculan sosok ini justru meredam rasa takutnya dan menghangatkan suasana. _Well_ , fisik boleh seram, tetapi sikap Kusakabe terlihat seperti sosok dewasa yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Kusakabe membalas sapaan Tsuna dengan anggukan—membuat Tsuna tidak lepas memberikan senyumannya mendapati balasan kaku itu. Lalu, sepasang _hazel_ nya menatap sosok yang lebih pendek.

Sepasang _hazel_ dan metal bertemu—sukses membuat Tsuna berjenggit hingga refleks hampir memekik. Sepasang iris kelabu itu penuh intimidasi dan aura negatif, membuat amosfer tekanan yang tidak biasa. Okay, sosok berhelai _reven_ yang mengenakan setelan jas itu sekilas terlihat sangat tampan nan memukau, sayang. Beribu sayang aura yang menakutkan ditambah kedua besi silver terlihat di kedua sisi tangannya—membuat Tsuna kembali mencicit takut.

Ia harus segera pergi.

" _Gomensai_!" Tsuna membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak tahu kalau—"

" _Daijobu_ ," sela Kusakabe Tetsuya—sukses membuat sang _brunette_ mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang sosok berwajah menyeramkan itu. Sepasang matanya melirik ke samping—memberikan kode singal bahaya. Menangkap kode itu dengan baik, Tsuna kembali menegabkan tubuhnya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," Tsuna menunduk seraya menggosok tengkuknya. Perasaan tidak nyaman bergelayut di dadanya saat merasakan sepasang iris metal yang tidak henti memandangnya. "Saya undur diri dahulu, Terimaka—"

"Herbivore."

Tsuna membatu. Pergerakannya terhenti dalam seketika mendengar suara _barritone_ yang rendah dan dalam itu. Ya ampun... Apa lagi salahnya? Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya. Menelan liur paksa, sosok yang menyamar jadi Yamamoto itu menoleh. Memaksakan senyuman seraya menatap sepasang iris metal yang terlihat tajam itu.

"Ha, _hai'_?"

"Kudengar Klan Yamamoto merupakan Klan yang jago menggunakan samurai kan?" tanya sang _reven_ seraya menyeringai—sukses membuat si _brunette_ mendadak _horror_. Entah kenapa ia langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"I, _iie_ ," Tsuna menggeleng cepat. "Hanya keluarga inti yang belajar, aku cuma sepupu jauh Takeshi- _kun_ , jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu," kilahnya panik. Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Ia benar-benar lupa kalau nama Yamamoto memang Klan pengguna samurai—entah aliran apa yang dianut, Tsuna lupa, namun nyatanya memang Yamamoto Takeshi sangatlah jago memainkan samurai.

"Ho...," seringai dari belahan bibir pucat itu semakin mengembang—sukses membuat Tsuna semakin memucat. A, apa yang dipikirkan—

 _HHIIEEE!?_

Tsuna _horror_ tingkat 12 saat tiba-tiba sebuah besi silver terbang ke arahnya dan menancap ke dinding yang berada di belakang Tsuna. Tubuh berbalut pakaian formal itu gemetar. Seandainya ia tidak bergeser, mungkin kepalanya lah yang akan berlubang. Takut, sepasang _hazel_ itu menatap sosok berkulit putih di depannya dengan memelas. A, ayolah... Tsuna tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi kan?

"2 kali bisa menghindari seranganku, kau bilang tidak jago huh?"

 _AKU MEMANG TIDAK BISA SAMURAI!_

Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak frustasi, menjambak rambutnya lalu berlari demi menyelamatkan nyawa, tetapi kenyataan pahit situasi yang tengah dihadapi sekarang tidak mendukung niat mulai si _brunette_. Berlari dan kabur? Mungkin si _reven_ ini akan langsung menembak mati dirinya. Tetap di sini? Mungkin ia akan dipukul sampai mati. Okay, tidak ada pilihan yang bagus sama sekali bila berujung kematian semua.

"A, aku tidak bisa samurai," ucap Tsuna—nyaris putus asa. "Aku cuma lebih sensitif. Terkadang untuk beberapa kasus, aku bisa merasakan firasat buruk, hanya itu," jelasnya jujur. Ya, Tsuna bisa merasakan apakah seseorang berbohong atau tidak dan ia juga bisa tahu kapan nyawanya akan terancam. Sungguh, benar-benar kemampuan yang sampai sekarang sangat ia andalkan untuk kehidupannya bila mengingat jabatan tinggi yang selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang.

Si _reven_ tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun sepasang metal itu terus memandangnya seolah tengah menelanjangi si _brunette_. Tsuna menelan liur paksa—merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi datar yang sulit dibaca itu.

"Hn," gumam si _reven_ tiba-tiba, lalu melangkah menjauhi meja tempat makan Tsuna begitu saja. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali melihat pria jangkung itu melangkah meninggalkannya.

 _Apa? Apa ini? Kenapa mendadak aku ditinggal?_

Bingung, sepasang _hazel_ itu menatap Kusakabe Tetsuya yang sedikit mengangguk ke arah Tsuna lalu mengekori si _reven_. Mengerjab beberapa kali, hanya satu hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Ia selamat, nyawanya tidak jadi diambil. Dewa Shinigami bisa langsung pulang tanpa perlu membawa nyawanya. Dan Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahan lega dari mulutnya. Nyawanya selamat. Nyawanya benar-benar selamat. Haah... Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya

Tsuna baru mengetahui nama dari sosok _reven_ yang nyaris membunuhnya adalah Hibari Kyoya dari beberapa pegawai yang langsung nangis bombay memeluknya. _Well_ , baru beberapa jam ia di tempat ini, sepertinya dirinya suah disukai banyak orang. Tetapi mengesampingkan hal itu, informasi yang diterimanya tentang penerus inti klan Hibari benar-benar informasi penting. Ia harus menghindari bungsu Hibari itu. Kenyataan bahwa anak ketiga dari Klan Hibari gila akan kekuatan dan satu-satunya yang cenderung bertindak mutlak karena anak pertama dan kedua berada di luar negri.

"Yamamoto- _sama_!" Tsuna menoleh ke arah kanan saat tengah memeriksa beberapa karung pakaian yang baru saja masuk. Sebelah tangan yang memegang papan berisikan list merk pakaian yang dipesan itu terdiam saat menatap salah satu pegawai perempuan menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

" _Hai'_? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Wajah perempuan cantik dengan seragam pegawai yang rapi itu memucat. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya saat sampai di dekat si _brunette_.

"Hi, Hibari- _sama_ datang."

Tsuna membeku. Wajahnya mendadak memucat _horror_ mendengar kabar mengerikan itu. Tidak perlu bertanya 2 kali, Tsuna langsung tahu siapa Klan Hibari yang dimaksudkan pegawainya. Hibari Kyoya. Tentu saja, pasti Hibari Kyoya.

"Untuk apa dia datang?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Ia mati-matian menekan rasa takutnya. Tidak... Ia tidak boleh terlihat takut. Walau agak trauma gara-gara insiden tadi sore, si _brunette_ tetap harus menguatkan mentalnya. Satu-satunya alasan yang ada di otaknya adalah Hibari ingin meminta uang—pajak menjaga keamanan.

"Sebulan sekali, Hibari- _sama_ memang sudah jadwalnya untuk membeli pakaian di sini," jelas sang Pegawai. Ia menelan liur paksa. "Biasanya yang melayani adalah Kyoko- _sama_ , tetapi... Baru saja saya menelfon Kyoko- _sama_ dan Kyoko- _sama_ ternyata terkena flu."

Dengan kata lain, yang melayani Hibari itu sekarang dirinya!? AAAKKKHHHH! Kenapa kehidupan sulitnya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari nama Hibari sih!? Semalam ketemu mayat yang ternyata ulah Hibari, terjebak seminggu di dalam kota ini juga gara-gara peraturan yang dibuat Hibari, tidak bisa bekerja dan mengurus pekerjaan gara-gara ponsel dan memegang komputer untuk buka internet dilarang oleh klan Hibari, menyamar gara-gara klan Hibari dan kejadian tadi siang... Ia nyaris mati JUGA KARENA KLAN HIBARI!

 _ASTAGA!_

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba menjernihkan isi kepala yang sudah berteriak nyaring memintanya menyuruh pegawai lain untuk mengurus orang itu. _Well_ , ia yakin 100% tidak ada yang berani melayani si _reven_. Yah... Bila berani, pasti mereka sejak tadi melayani si Hibari itu kan? Menghela nafas berat, papan dan pena langsung ia serahkan ke salah satu pegawai.

"Cek dulu apakah semua pesanan dari merk-merk ini semuanya sudah masuk, jangan dibuka sampai saya kembali," ucap Tsuna tegas.

" _Hai'_ Yamamoto- _sama_."

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Hari pertama bekerjanya benar-benar bukan hari pertama yang bagus.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

an:

aooiii baacckkk 'A'/

haa... rencana ini ff tuk event hero, tapi ini otak gk bisa diajak kompromi n malah keterusan ngetik _ _"

okay, errr... fic bru lgi. iya thu, malah multi lgi, tpi ini 1827 loh ya walau awal"nya beda pair XD

fic ini cuma 4 chapter kok, gk banyak. mungkin sekitar 1-2 minggu sekali saya akan update... :'

n di chapter ini... yah... Kang Hibari baru muncul setelah 6k karna autofocus ke Tsuna -;

okay~ yg udah baca n berniat ngasih saran, keritik, masukan, pujian, apapun itu selain flame silahkan klik kotak riview, 1 riview dr kalian sangatlah berharga :'3

ah, ada sedikit spoiler tuk lanjutan minggu depan XD

* * *

"Anda sangat profesional."

"Berhenti dari Toko Sasagawa, aku menginginkanmu."

Sang brunette jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang sang reven rencanakan.

* * *

Jaa nee~ ketemu minggu depan~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **The Liar**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo

Rated: K+ atau mungkin T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Pair: HayatoxTsuna, TakeshixHayato, HibarixTsuna

 **WARNING! BL(BOYS LOVE) BOYXBOY! YAOI! OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll...**

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan besar dengan cahaya dari lampu yang menerangi membuat deretan pakaian yang telah tersusun rapi terlihat menarik mata. Beberapa menekin yang mengenakan sempel baju terlihat memamerkan bagaimana cara memadukan pakaian yang terlihat keren dan _good looking_. Namun, kenyataan bahwa hari telah beranjak malam membuat ruangan besar yang penuh dengan pakaian itu terlihat sepi dari pengunjung. Terutama bagian pakaian laki-laki. Hanya terlihat 2 orang laki-laki saja di sana. Berdiri tegap sambil sesekali melihat-lihat pakaian yang tergantung rapi di tempatnya.

Memantapkan hati dan pikiran, sosok pria berpakaian formal itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju kedua pelanggan setia Toko pakaian ini. Senyuman bisnis merekah di belahan bibir merah itu. Pelanggan adalah pelanggan—bukan pembeli adalah raja. Tidak perduli dari golongan mana, yang terpenting Tsuna harus melayani mereka semaksimal mungkin.

" _Sumimaesen_ Hibari- _sama_ , Kusakabe- _san_ ," kedua mahluk itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Menatap sosok yang akan membantu mereka memilih pakaian. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda kembali," ucapnya lalu sedikit membungkuk sopan.

Kusakabe tersenyum melihat prilaku itu, ditambah dengan penampilan dan wajah sang Sawada... Oh, pria yang baru dikenalnya semalam ini terlihat serba bisa. "Yamamoto- _san_ , kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi penjaga Toko, bohong bila baru kali ini melakukannya," ucapnya kagum.

Tsuna tersenyum canggung mendengarnya seraya menegabkan tubuh kembali. Entah itu pujian atau hinaan. "Err... Tidak benar-benar sekali. Sebelum menjadi pegawai kantoran, dulu pernah kerja serabutan. Termasuk menjadi penjaga Toko," akunya jujur. Yah... Saat SMA Tsuna pernah _part time_ jadi penjaga Toko. Dan sekarang ia hanya meniru tingkah beberapa pelayan yang sering melayaninya di beberapa Butik langganan di Tokyo.

"Kau sangat profesional."

Tsuna tersenyum seraya meggaruk pipinya. "Kusakabe- _san_ terlalu memuji," ucapnya canggung. Lalu ia kembali fokus memandang sang Hibari. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Si _reven_ hanya diam seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. "Hibari- _sama_ dan Kusakabe- _san_ , apa yang kalian berdua ingin kenakan? Pakaian santai atau formal kah?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kyo- _san_ lah yang ingin berbelanja," jawan Kusakabe—sukses membuat alis Tsuna terangkat. Kyo- _san_? Ah... Kyoya? Hibari Kyoya? Sepertinya Kusakabe bukan hanya sebagai Tangan Kanan, tetapi menjadi sosok yang sangat dekat dengan si bungsu Hibari ini. Mereka teman yang akrab sepertinya.

" _Wakatta_ ," Tsuna mengangguk. "Hibari- _sama_ , apakah ada jenis pakaian yang Anda inginkan? Atau mau saya merekomendasikan beberapa pakaian yang menurut saya, sangat cocok untuk Anda?" tanya Tsuna sopan—bersikap profesional meski hanya dihadiahi _deathglare_ yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum kaku. Uh... Apa salahnya?

"Bukan untuk Kyo- _san_ , tetapi untuk orang lain," ucap Kusakabe—mengkoreksi.

"Go, _gomen_ , saya tidak tahu," Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Pantas ia dikasih _deathglare_ geratisan.

Kusakabe menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Daijobu_ , ini kali pertama kau melayani kami, sikapmu sudah baik, Yamamoto- _san_ ," ucapnya. Lalu, secarik kertas diberikan, membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau mengambil kertas yang berisikan tulisan dan angka. "Itu ukuran dan jumlah pakaian yang ingin dibeli. Kali ini kami ingin pakaian santai, untuk bermain. Di sana sudah tertera yang mana untuk perempuan dan laki-laki kan?"

Tsuna membaca kertas itu sekilas, lalu mengangguk. " _Ee_ , saya mengerti," sebuah senyuman tulus mengembang di belahan bibir itu. Entah bagaimana, dada sang Sawada menjadi terasa hangat saat menyadari apa yang si _reven_ ini inginkan. "Akan saya pilihkan yang terbaik," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Semua pakaian yang ingin dibeli Hibari Kyoya merupakan pakaian anak-anak, dalam jumlah banyak dengan berbagai ukuran. Bahkan ada pakaian bayi. Hanya satu hal yang ada di dalam pikiran si _brunette_.

Hibari Kyoya... Bukanlah orang yang jahat.

.

.

.

Pria dengan sepasang iris _hazel_ yang lembut itu terlihat serius membandingkan pakaian yang satu dengan pakaian yang lain. Helai kecoklatan membingkai wajahnya yang diantara cantik dan tampan. Ekspresinya dengan mudah berubah-ubah. Terkadang alisnya terpaut lucu, terkadang bibirnya membentuk senyuman, atau bahkan wajahnya mendadak terlihat kaget dan dengan lincah tubuh yang hanya setinggi 170cm itu berlari ke bagian lain ruangan sambil membawa keranjang berisi pakaian—yah, efek samping tidak memiliki troli, membuat pria berpakaian formal itu harus menyeret-nyeret keranjang yang berisikan banyak pakaian. Dan anehnya, sosok itu sedikit pun terlihat tidak kewalahan. Ia menghendel sendiri pakaian-pakaian itu, para pelayan perempuan yang lain hanya kedapatan menyusun beberapa pakaian yang sudah dibuat berantakan karena memilih pakaian oleh si _brunette_.

Kyoya sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa sepasang metalnya tidak bisa lepas memandang si _brunette_. Pria yang mengenakan setelan formal itu terlalu ekspresif untuk pria seumurannya, namun harus diakui bahwa irisnya justru tidak bisa teralihkan dari sosok yang entah bagaimana... Terliat sangat menarik itu.

Yamamoto Sora hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah tersesat ke kotanya dan sulit untuk pulang. Namun diantara orang-orang yang lain, entah kenapa si _brunette_ jauh lebih mudah bergaul dan membaur dengan sekitarnya. Sangat mudah menebak bahwa dalam hitungan detik banyak yang menyukainya. Bibirnya yang dengan mudah menyuguhkan senyuman, ekspresinya yang menanggapi setiap percakapan, tutur kata dan gerak tubuhnya yang saling mendukung... Entah kenapa, hal itu benar-benar tidak luput dari pandangan si bungsu Hibari. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa pria yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah 2 kali menghindari tonfanya...

Sebuah seringai merekah di belahan bibir tipis itu. Si Yamamoto itu bilang bahwa ia memiliki insting yang tajam. Yah... Selayaknya seekor Herbivore yang memanfaatkan insting demi menyelamatkan nyawa dari serangan Carnivore, Kyoya dengan mudah mempercayai ucapan si _brunette_. Tetapi... Bagaimana bila sedikit tes?

Akan sangat menarik bila sosok yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu dikerjai kan? Entah setan apa yang memasuki pria tampan ini, sebuah ide mendadak memasuki kepalanya—membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang merealisasikannya secara langsung.

Mengambil sebuah pakaian dari tempatnya dan melepaskan hanger yang bertugas menggantung kemeja pria itu, Kyoya menatap sasarannya yang tengah membaca kertas yang diberikan Kusakabe. Bibir itu bergumam lalu menconteng kertas dengan pena yang ada di dalam saku jasnya.

Wush!

Plak!

 _Binggo!_

"Ky—Kyo- _san_!?"

Kyoya tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat mendengar pekikan kaget diiringi ringisan saat hanger yang ia lempar tepat mengenai kepala _brunette_ itu. Mengumpat seraya memegang kepalanya, sosok bermarga Sawada itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi galak. Dan saat sosok berpakaian formal itu berbalik untuk menatap tepat ke sepasang iris metal yang tengah menyeringai puas...

Wajah si Herbivore memerah sempurna. Si _brunette_ terlihat akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, namun ia justru memalingkan wajah. Bergumam seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit lalu melanjutkan aksinya untuk memilih pakaian.

Kyoya tertegu. Bukan... Bukan karena ia marah. Justru mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ribuan kupu-kupu seolah hinggab di perutnya—memberikan sentuhan seringan bulu yang membuatnya merasa melayang. Bagaikan terhipnotis, sedikit pun tidak ada yang dapat ia pikirkan selain sosok pria yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya itu. Apa... Ini? Kenapa ia merasa senang dengan reaksi tadi?

Kusakabe panik. Ia yang dari tadi di samping bungsu Hibari ini sukses kaget atas tindakan yang tiba-tiba dilakukan Bossnya. Sungguh tidak sopan dan berkesan kekanakan. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyoya pikirkan? Untuk apa melakukan tindakan seperti anak SD mencuri perhatian tadi? "Kyo—" Kusakabe bungkam. Sepasang matanya menatap fokus iris yang sedikit pun tidak teralihkan itu.

Ah... Ia tahu Hibari Kyoya tidak akan mendengarkannya sama sekali. Bingung, sang Tangan Kanan menoleh ke arah pandang si _reven_ , alisnya terangkat lalu kembali memandang Kyoya. Dan seolah bisa membaca situasi dengan baik, Kusakabe Tetsuya hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah saya pisahkan yang untuk perempuan dan laki-laki," ucap Tsuna seraya tersenyum menatap kedua pria yang memborong pakaian di Toko yang ia kelola. Kedua pria itu telah membayar belanjaannya dan Tsuna—dibantu beberapa pegawai lain—telah selesai mengepak semua belanjaan dengan rapi. Kusakabe mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Tanpa diminta, Tsuna justru melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan. "Apakah ada lagi yang perlu saya bantu?" tawarnya. Sepasang _hazel_ itu berkilat, kelewat semangat menyadari semua pakaian ini untuk anak-anak. Oh, seandainya ia punya uang, Tsuna sudah pasti mau ikut nebeng menyumbangkan.

" _Iie_ , ini sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab Kusakabe lalu mulai mengangkat 2 kardus besar berisikan pakaian. Tsuna yang melihatnya refleks langsung mengitari meja kasir dan mengambil salah satu kardus.

"Biar saya bantu."

"Tidak perlu Yamamoto- _san_ ," tolak Kusakabe geli. Tsuna menggeleng. Satu kardus sudah berada di tangannya dan kardus yang _full_ ini lumayan berat. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Kusakabe membawa sendirian kedua kardus ini? Apa lagi ini di lantai 2 sementara parkiran berada di bawah tanah.

" _Iie_ , anggab saja _service_ tambahan," ucapnya mantap. Kusakabe menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku sudah—"

"Keras kepala."

Deg!

Tsuna membatu saat tiba-tiba punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendadak sepasang tangan putih muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, tangan putih itu memegang kardus besar yang dibawa sang _brunette_.

Dan ribuan kupu-kupu seolah menghinggapi perutnya—memberikan singal yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan berputar—kelewat panik dan kaget atas apa yang baru saja sosok _reven_ itu lakukan. Mereka terlalu dekat dan entah kenapa... Jantungnya benar-benar terasa tidak tenang. Tsuna merinding saat tangannya nyaris bersentuhan dengan tangan putih yang mengambil alih kardus yang tadi diambilnya.

"Jangan bertingkah, Herbivore," ucap Kyoya dingin lalu menaruh kardus yang dibawanya di atas tumpukan kardus yang dibawa Kusakabe. Dan tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, sosok yang mengenakan jas dan kemeja ungu itu melangkah pergi diiringi dengan Kusakabe yang langsung memohon undur diri lalu mulai mengekori Bossnya kembali.

"A...," Tsuna membuka mulutnya. Kepalanya masih meloading kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu—yang entah kenapa, terasa bagaikan seribu abad. Tubuhnya masih berdiri tegak di depan meja kasir dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. "A—"

 _APA-APAAN TADI ITU!?_

Dan kenapa Tsuna merasa deg-degan!? Si _brunette_ refleks memegang kedua pipinya yang masih terasa panas. A, astaga... Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya! Ya, Tsuna yakin ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan? Menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak percaya, si _brunette_ mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan asing yang mendadak muncul itu. Ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Fokus Tsuna... Fokus...

.

.

.

"Yamamoto- _sama, jaa ne_!"

" _Ee_ , _Jaa_!"

Tsuna tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya melihat 5 orang pegawai Toko Sasagawa izin untuk segera pulang. 5 orang perempuan cantik itu berjalan memunggungi Tsuna seraya mulai bercakap-cakap dan secara berlahan, mulai menghilang dari pandangan saat kelimanya berbelok ke tikungan. Yah... Hari sudah pukul 11 malam. Kelima perempuan itu berteriak senang saat Tsuna menyelesaikan pembukuan dengan cepat. Biasanya mereka bahkan sampai jam 12 bila pembeli sedang ramai. Belum lagi bukankah hari ini ada barang masuk? Mau tidak mau pekerjaan ekstra ini akan memakan waktu sampai jam 1. Namun Sawada Tsunayoshi mengerjakannya dengan kelewat cepat—meski para pegawai jadi kelabakan karena pergerakan cepat pria Sawada itu memerintah—tetapi hasil yang diberikan sangatlah nyata. Tsuna menghela nafas. Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam dan celana hitamnya membuatnya dengan mudah merasakan angin malam. _Well_ , tidak mungkin juga Tsuna mau pulang dengan menggunakan tuksedo kan? Rasanya terlalu aneh bila menggunakannya di jalan.

Menghela nafas berat, Tsuna menoleh ke belakangnya dan memandang gedung besar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berbalik, memandang lebih fokus kegagahan bangunan terbesar di kota ini. Rasanya ia sangat mengerti kenapa Mall ini susah sekali mendapat izin. Peraturan ketat dan sikap anti sosial klan Hibari benar-benar mempersulit dokumen yang diperlukan, namun... Yah, berkat kegigihan pegawainya yang sangat menginginkan keberadaan Mall ini di lingkungan Namimori, mereka berhasil mendapat kelengkapan izin. Kabar bagusnya, Vongola menjadi satu-satunya Mall di kota kecil ini.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu saat teringat dengan penuhnya toko-toko yang tersaji di dalam gedung itu. Pakaian, salon, perlengkapan make-up, taman hiburan kecil, makanan—hampir semua yang diinginkan ada di dalam gedung ini. Yah... Hanya satu hal penting yang bagusnya, tidak ada di dalam Mall ini. Kelengkapan pangan. Ya, klan Hibari melarang pihak Mall menjual kelengkapan pangan demi menjaga pasar tetap stabil dan perebutan konsumen tidak terjadi.

Oh, sungguh, benar-benar keputusan yang bijak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ah... Satu lagi sisi yang membuat Tsuna merasa Hibari Kyoya bukanlah sosok yang benar-benar jahat. Pria itu justru bertingkah layaknya pemimpin yang baik. Ya... Benar-benar baik dan mencintai tanah ini dengan tepat walau dirasa... Pajak Mall ini memanglah kelewat mahal untuk sebuah kota kecil seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih itu terdiam. Wajah manis dengan helai coklat berantakan itu terlihat memucat _horror_ memandang jalan sepi yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada apapun selain tembok rumah yang membentuk jalan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Di labirin perumahan ini hanya ada dirinya seorang bersama beberapa tiang lampu jalan yang menyala.

 _Di, DIMANA INI!?_

Tsuna panik. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung. A, ASTAGA! Demi apapun itu, masa' dirinya tersesat lagi!? Sumpah, Tsuna benar-benar merasa penyakit buta arahnya sangat berbahaya. Yang lebih parah dari itu, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa meminta tolong ke siapapun membuatnya semakin panik. Kenapa baru jam setengah 12 semua orang sudah tidur!?

 _Dan lagi..._

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Kok tempat ini rasanya seram sekali ya? Kenapa rasanya tengkuknya merinding terus? Melirik ke kanan dan kiri, Tsuna memilih berjalan dengan berlahan sambil memandang sekitarnya dengan awas. Sepi, tidak ada siapapun, hanya dinding-dinding tinggi pagar beton dan lampu-lampu rumah yang sudah dimatikanlah yang dapat ia lihat. Okay, Tsuna mulai parno. Rasa-rasanya seperti akan ada makhluk menyeramkan yang mendadak muncul.

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna terasa mencelos saat bayangan mayat yang kemarin ia lihat muncul di dalam kepalanya. Tubuh yang putih pucat, dengan linangan cairan kental berwarna gelap. Aroma busuk yang mengeluar bersamaan dengan wajah yang telah hancur.

Bruk!

Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih itu jatuh terduduk di atas tanah saat mendadak energinya terasa menghilang. Nafas si _brunette_ terengah dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. Wajah Tsuna memucat saat merasakan debaran jantungnya kian tidak tenang. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Bayangan itu terus muncul di dalam kepalanya—di depan matanya. Mayat itu berada di sana. Tepat di sampingnya.

 _Tidak..._

Sang mayat bergerak. Menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Bagaikan sebuah tangisan, sosok itu mengeluarkan air mata berwarna gelap diringi aroma busuk yang membuat perut sang Sawada terasa diaduk. Rahang yang bergeser itu bergerak diiringi mulut yang—dengan bibir pecah dan belatung yang memenuhi rongga mulut—terbuka.

 _Tidak..._

"To... hgh...," sebuah suara terdengar. Serak diiringi rintihan memilukan. Tsuna menggeretakkan giginya. Geraman itu terdengar—diringi uluran tangan dengan kulit yang kotor dan mengelupas. "Tohh... thholong..."

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Kedua tangannya menutup kuping dengan rapat. Tidak! Tidak! Ini ilusi—ini hanya ilusi! Tsuna menggeram saat rintihan itu semakin terdengar dan justru, bayangan itu semakin terasa nyata saat ia mencoba menulikan pendengaran dan membutakan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Deg!

Tsuna refeks membuka matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok jangkung berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Sosok pria dengan wajah tampan yang terukir oleh helai _reven_ nya itu menunduk memandang ke arahnya. _Hazel_ Tsuna membola saat mendapati sepasang metal fokus memandang matanya. Dalam hitungan detik, kepalanya dengan mudah mencerna siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hi, Hibari- _sama_?" gumam Tsuna—menyebutkan sosok yang beberapa jam lalu ia temui. Perasaan lega menghinggapi dada sang _brunette_. Wajah yang memucat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipis itu benar-benar merasa ingin menangis.

Dengan di latar belakangi cahaya bulan yang bersinar di atas sana, sepasang iris coklat itu dapat dengan jelas melihat helai hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan itu. Kulit seputih pualam terlihat berpendar redup, dengan sepasang iris kelabu yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat bayangan sang bungsu Hibari benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya dari taburan bintang dan keindahan bulan yang menghiasi langit malam. Bagaimana bisa matanya memandang sosok Hibari Kyoya sebagai... Malaikat?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Herbivore?" tanya Kyoya—mengulang pertanyaannya. Tsuna tersentak dan refleks menunduk. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya terasa panas. Astaga... Apa yang ia lihat tadi? Menelan liur gugup, ia menggosok belakang tengkuknya.

"Umn... Aku tersesat," akunya jujur. "Aku tidak tahu aku di mana...," Yah, Tsuna baru sehari di sini dan lagi ia buta arah, mana mungkin kan bisa hafal jalanan di sini? Yang terparah... Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia bisa di Vongola Mall hanya karena Ryouhei dan Kyoko mengantarnya. "Apa Hibari- _sama_ tahu di mana kediaman Sasagawa?" tanyanya ragu.

Apakah Hibari akan membantunya? Entahlah... Tsuna tidak terlalu banyak berharap akan hal ini. Kyoya mungkin bukan tipe orang yang sangat jahat, namun tetap saja. Dirinya orang asing, terlebih ia adalah orang luar, bagaimana mungkin bungsu Hibari ini mau menaruh sedikit belas kasihan atau perhatian kepada dirinya?

"Berdiri."

"Eh?" Tsuna refleks kembali mendongak. Irisnya memandang si _reven_ yang masih setia berdiri menjulang di depannya. Bingung, alis Tsuna terpaut, namun beberapa detik kemudian dengan mudah otaknya menangkap apa maksud si _reven_. Menelan liur paksa, si _brunette_ langsung mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Loh?" sepasang _hazel_ itu mengerjab bingung. Alisnya mengernyit saat menyadari kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas seperti agar-agar. "Loh? K, kok?" Tsuna memucat. Kedua kakinya gemetar. Bahkan tangannya sendiri masih gemetar. "Hibari- _sama_ ," Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa dirinya sangat merepotkan. Uh... Jelas, Hibari Kyoya tidak mungkin akan berbaik hati lebih dari ini. "Go, _gomenasai_ , sepertinya aku—Hiiee!?"

Tsuna refleks langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat tahu-tahu tubuhnya melayang ke udara. Sepasang iris coklat itu memandang tidak percaya tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba dengan mudah dibopong.

 _A, ASTAGA! AKU DIANGKAT ALA PENGANTIN!?_

"Hi, Hibari _-sama_! Aku bisa—"

"Diam!"

Tsuna bungkam. Pemberontakannya berakhir begitu saja saat sepasang metal menatapnya dengan tajam. U, uh... Dari jarak sedekat ini, mata Kyoya benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Menelan liur paksa, Tsuna menunduk seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia pasrah sekarang, dan beraharap tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini... Tsuna bersumpah ia benar-benar malu. Ia hampir kepala tiga dan bisa-bisanya... Digendong ala pengantin. Sawada Tsunayoshi, 28 tahun, lajang, salah satu pimpinan Vongola Crop, bisa dengan mudah membanting orang dan melawan penjahat dengan tangan kosong tetapi tunduk dan gemetar ketakutan hanya karena mendapat ancaman dari sepasang iris metal yang tajam itu. Okay, fix. Tsuna benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang.

.

.

.

Ting Tong.

Perempuan berhelai orange yang mengenakan jaket putih dan masker itu dengan segera melangkah menuju pintu. Celana jins dengan pakaian tebal, Sasagawa Kyoko sudah siap untuk pergi bersama _Niisan_ nya untuk menjemput sayuran, namun, mereka harus menunggu sang tamu pulang lebih dahulu. Yah... Bungsu Sasagawa ini terkena flu gara-gara kemarin seharian bekerja. Menjaga Toko dan menemani _Niisan_ nya mengantar Sayur. _Well_ , berkat Tsuna, sekarang pekerjaannya jauh terasa lebih ringan. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa Tsuna adalah tipe yang mudah menangkap semua penjelasannya. Jelas, si _brunette_ sudah ahli dalam bidang ini.

Kyoko tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar menanyai tentang hari pertama bekerja sang tamu. Apa lagi hari ini jadwal rutin Hibari untuk berbelanja. _Bagaimana reaksi Yamamoto-san ya?_ Kyoko benar-benar penasaran dengan cara Tsuna melayani tamu _special_ nya itu.

Ceklek.

"Oka—Eh?" Kyoko mengerjab bingung saat mendapati sosok lain lah yang berada di depan pintunya. Alisnya mengernyit melihat sang _reven_ berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Hibari—astaga! Yamamoto- _san_!" Kyoko panik saat sadar sosok _reven_ itu membopong pemuda yang dikenalinya. Dengan segera perempuan berhelai panjang itu mendekati Tsuna—membantu pemuda _brunette_ yang baru saja diturunkan dari gendongan sang Hibari untuk berdiri. "Yamamoto- _san_ , ada apa? Kau—"

"Ja, jangan melihatku, Kyoko- _san_ ," sela Tsuna. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang satunya mencegah Kyoko untuk lebih mendekat. "Ku, kumohon... Biarkan aku sendiri," pintanya. Dan tanpa menatap ke arah Kyoko atau Kyoya, Tsuna langsung membungkuk. " _Arigatou_ Hibari- _sama_ ," dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, si _brunette_ langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sang Tuan Rumah menatap kepergian Tamunya dengan bingung. Tidak sopan sebenarnya, tetapi apa mau dikata? Ketimbang memikirkan Etika, Kyoko lebih mengkhawatirkan apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu.

"Ano...," kembali menatap sang _reven_ , sepasang iris senja itu memandang bertanya kepada sosok yang pasti mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hibari- _sama_?" tanya Kyoko bingung. Baru beberapa jam mengobrol dan mengenal Yamamoto Sora, Kyoko yakin ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan pria itu.

Kyoya hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap ke arah bagian dalam rumah dari pintu yang masih terbuka, lalu mendengus. "Berikan peta kepada Herbivore itu, dia tidak tahu jalan pulang," ucapnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kyoko mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya. Tidak tahu jalan pulang? Ah! Sepasang matanya membulat—tidak percaya dengan informasi yang diberikan si _reven_. Benar juga! Bukankah jarak dari sini ke Vongola Mall lumayan jauh? Dan lagi... Astaga! Mana mungkin Yamamoto langsung hafal jalan pulang!

Merutuki sifat bodohnya, Kyoko benar-benar sangat berterimakasih dengan Penjaga Keamanan kotanya itu. Menghela nafas lega, bungsu Sasagawa lebih memilih masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu mendapati Kyoya telah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kediamannya. Nanti, ia akan meminta peta kota dengan Ryouhei yang masih keluar karena menjemput pacarnya— Hana. Haah... Harusnya ia menyadari ini lebih awal. Bahwa orang yang mudah menghafal jalan sekali pun pasti akan tersesat bila hanya sekali ke rumahnya dan lagi, sedikit pun tidak dijelaskan arah ke rumahnya ini. Ya ampun... Sasagawa Kyoko benar-benar melakukan hal fatal.

 _Tetapi..._

Perempuan cantik itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

 _Kenapa Yamamoto-san tadi dibopong?_

.

.

.

 _AAAAAAAHHHHHH_!

Tsuna membekap wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan bantal. Ia memeluk bantalnya dengan gemas, lalu berguling-guling di atas _singel bed_ guna melampiaskan perasaan di dadanya yang meletup-letup. Oh astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Dimana harga dirinya sebaga lelaki!? Dimana harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa!? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh memikirkan Hibari Kyoya!

Plak!

Memukul pipi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, Tsuna memantapkan hatinya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan bantal yang dipeluknya dan langsung membereskan kasur yang mendadak berantakan gara-gara aksi brutalnya tadi. Tidak... Tsuna harus berpikir jernih. Ia harus berpikir secara rasional. Ya, ia harus dalam mode tenang agar dapat melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

Selesai membereskan kasur, Tsuna langsung melepaskan kemeja dan celananya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong yang tadi pagi diberikan Lambo. Senyumannya merekah. Ia hanya memiliki 3 baju sekarang. Setelan jas miliknya, setelan tuksedo yang diberikan Kyoko, juga setelan pakaian santai yang diberikan Lambo. _Well,_ ini tidak buruk. Setidaknya ia memiliki lebih dari 1 pakaian.

Bruk!

Menghempaskan tubuh di atas _singel bad_ nya, Tsuna menatap langit-langit kamar barunya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ah... Semuanya berubah terlalu cepat. Ini baru sehari, namun entah kenapa terasa seperti 1000 tahun baginya. Aneh... Padahal biasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat di sekitarnya. Seringkali, setiap ia bekerja pasti tahu-tahu sudah jam makan siang—atau makan malam. Atau bahkan tanpa sadar, Hayato sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengajak sarapan.

Tsuna mendengus. Mendadak ia teringat dengan ucapan Yamamoto Takeshi kemarin pagi—saat pemuda jangkung dengan helai _reven_ itu memasuki ruangannya begitu saja. Saat itu Hayato tidak ada—sekretarisnya pergi untuk memesan beberapa cemilan yang wajib dimakan Tsuna. _Well_ , Tsuna ada magg dan sosok yang merasa seperti ibu itu bersikap sigab dengan mencegah agar Tsuna tidak sakit.

" _Malam ini aku akan melamar Hayato."_

Dunia terasa hancur saat itu. Tanah tempatnya berpijak mendadak hilang saat Takeshi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum senang. Kilat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari iris sewarna susu coklat itu sedikit pun tidak tergambar di sepasang manik _hazel_ Tsuna. Tsuna hanya dapat memaksakan senyumannya. Memasang topeng bahwa ia turut antusias. Lalu mereka sama-sama merencanakan berbagai macam hal... Seperti Tsuna yang akan pulang cepat hingga Hayato dapat pulang juga dan pergi makan malam romantis bersama Takeshi. Lalu saat mereka makan malam, pemuda itu akan membawanya ke puncak gedung—memamerkan keindahan malam yang bertabur lampu Tokyo di bawah mereka.

 _Ah..._

Bagaimana dengan lamaran Takeshi?

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mendadak otaknya dengan mudah mencerna dan membaca situasi. Tsuna menghilang di malam itu, mungkin Hayato baru menyadarinya saat Fuuta sudah di rumah? Fuuta selalu pulang jam 11 dan... Dan bukankah itu jam yang pas untuk melamar Hayato? Di atas gedung bertingkat tinggi, bernaung lautan gemerlap lampu Tokyo dan keindah bintang yang tersaji di atasnya...

Tetapi bagaimana bila Fuuta menelfon saat Hayato akan memberikan jawabannya?

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menarik nafas panjang. Dapat ia rasakan perasaan sesak kembali terasa menindih dadanya. Tidak... Ia tidak boleh memikirkan apapun. Ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menjauh dari Hayato, jadi lebih baik ia memanfaat waktu seperti ini untuk menghilangkan perasaannya kan? Tidak perduli apakah jawaban Hayato tertunda atau tidak, bukankah sudah pasti mereka akan menikah?

Menggeretekkan giginya, dapat ia rasakan dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Jarum-jarum kecil seolah menusuk jantungnya. Dan... Ia tidak suka dengan hal ini. Menelan liur paksa, Tsuna mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Semua yang terjadi hari ini—hari tanpa ada Hayato di sekelilingnya. Hari dimana... Ia bertemu dengan klan Hibari dan terjebak di dalam kurungan sang _reven_. Tsuna tersenyum. Semoga besok ia tidak bertemu dengan Hibari Kyoya—

 _Hibari... Kyoya?_

Sepasang _hazel_ itu kembali terbuka. Bagaikan ditampar oleh kenyataan, wajah itu memucat dengan cepat saat menyadari hal fatal yang telah ia lakukan. Otaknya memikirkan hal itu dengan cepat saat menyadari sesuatu yang seharunya tidak boleh ia lakukan.

Tidak seharusnya Tsuna dekat dengan Kusakabe Tetsuya atau pun Hibari Kyoya. Ya, seharusnya interaksi mereka se-minim mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Tsuna lupa bahwa ia tengah menyamar? Dan bila sampai ia ketahuan sebagai pemimpin Vongola crop...

Tsuna menelan liur paksa.

Jangankan 1 bulan, 1 tahun pun Tsuna ragu ia diperbolehkan keluar. Dan prilaku warga yang begitu hangat kepadanya pasti juga akan berubah. Sasagawa bersaudara akan memecat dan mengusirnya dari sini. Tidak ada yang akan menerimanya di sini namun ia tetap harus berada di kota kecil ini—dibuat menderita dan mati secara berlahan. Semua ini karena ia sudah memalsukan identitasnya dan sekarang, 100% Tsuna yakin Hayato tengah membuat identitas palsu untuknya. Oh bagus, bagus sekali... Si _brunette_ mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Besok ia harus menghindari mereka. Terlalu berbahaya bila di dekat kedua makhluk itu. Semoga saja mereka tidak datang lagi ke Vongola Mall. Ya, semoga...

.

.

.

Membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan serius seraya sesekali memandang tumpukan pakaian dan menghitungnya, pria bertubuh tegap itu hanya diam. Berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan di ruangan terang yang penuh dengan beberapa pakaian yang menumpuk dan terlipat di dalam lemari.

Tsuna tersenyum. Tidak ada pakaian yang cacat tadi. _Well_ , bisa saja ada beberapa pakaian yang dimakan tikus kan? Atau kotor karena bungkus pelastiknya terbuka. Bukan hal bagus bila itu terjadi. Menghela nafas, Tsuna merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Hari ini ia harus ke Bank untuk menyetor uang. Agak mengagetkan sebenarnya bahwa ia dipercaya untuk menyiapkan hal tersebut, namun yah... Tsuna tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia senang, karena Sasagawa Kyoko mempercayainya. Meskipun itu... Yah, sejujurnya, terasa sangat janggal. Tsuna tidak tahu apakah keluarga Sasagawa benar-benar tulus mempercayainya atau hanya... Mengetes? Entahlah. Sungguh, si _brunette_ hanya ingin sedikit mengikuti alur ini dengan berlahan dan hati-hati. Ia orang baru dan hal yang aneh orang baru mendapakan kepercayaan semudah dan secepat ini.

" _Ne_ , I-pin," Tsuna menoleh—memandang salah satu pegawai yang baru saja masuk dan terlihat mencari beberapa ukuran pakaian. Sosok perempuan berkepang dua itu menoleh ke arah Tsuna yang melepaskan jasnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Bank," ucapnya menjelaskan.

I-pin mengangguk. " _Hai' Wakatta_ Yamamoto- _sama_ ," ucapnya kalem seraya tersenyum lalu lanjut mencari sesuatu di tumpukan lipatan pakaian yang tersusun rapi. Tsuna menggaruk pipinya melihat betapa konsentrasinya pegawai termuda ini. Yah... Toko baru saja buka dan pengunjung belum lah banyak. Belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, Tsuna 100% yakin Toko akan ramai saat sore atau jam makan siang.

" _Ne_... Bisa kau menemaniku, I-pin?"

"Eh?" I-pin refleks kembali menoleh ke araha Boss barunya. Alisnya terangkat bingung sebelum akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuma merekah di bibirnya. Ah... Benar juga. Bukankah Bossnya ini orang luar? " _Ee,_ tentu," ucapnya ramah dan Tsuna yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman terimakasih.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu tidak berhenti memandang sekelilingnya dengan senang. Dengan ditemani gadis manis pemandu jalan yang jago kung fu—menurut info dari Kyoko—Tsuna yang menenteng ransel penuh uang dengan santai menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Mereka melewati pasar yang ramai. Beberapa Ruko tersusun rapi di kanan dan kiri jalan. Tidak ada kendaraan bermotor karena memang terlarang untuk daerah ini, namun keramaian yang tercipta membuat jalanan terasa sempit. Yah... Ini pagi hari. Banyak daging dan sayuran segar berdatangan dan mayoritas kaum ibu-ibu yang berkumpul memperebutkan bahan pangan yang terbaik dengan harga yang bisa ditawar.

"Rasanya seperti jalan-jalan," aku Tsuna jujur. Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan penuh minat. Semuanya terasa asing dan baru di matanya. Yah... berbeda dengan Tokyo, tempat ini jauh lebih tradisional. Tidak ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit atau bisingnya suara kendaraan bermotor. Udara juga jauh lebih segar tanpa adanya polusi.

I-Pin yang mendengar ucapan Tsuna terkekeh. Gadis mungil yang berjalan beriringan dengan pria _brunette_ itu mengangguk setuju. "Yamamoto- _sama_ baru kali ini benar-benar berkeliling _ne_?" ucapnya.

" _Ee_ ," Tsuna mengangguk membenarkan. Secara berlahan, mereka mulai meninggalkan lingkungan Pasar. Sekarang bagian tempat yang lebih menyerupai tempat nongkrong anak muda. Banyak Cafe, Toko Buku dan beberapa Bakery. Tsuna tersenyum. Ternyata ada juga tempat seperti ini. "Oh ya, apa Sasagawa bersaudara hanya satu-satunya mobil pengangkut sayur?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

" _Iie_ ," I-pin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ada sekitar 5 keluarga yang lain juga, tetapi yah... Hanya 5, tidak lebih atau kurang," jawab I-pin. Tsuna bergumam mendengarnya. Hanya 5... Berarti setiap hari tidak ada libur? Terlebih bila di hari besar, sudah pasti mereka yang bertugas membawa bahan pangan jadi pihak pertama yang akan sangat kerepotan.

"Kyoko- _san_ dan _Niisan_ pasti sangat kerepotan, terlebih Kyoko- _san_ juga punya Toko sebesar itu di Mall," gumam Tsuna seraya menghela nafas lelah. I-pin tersenyum mendengarnya. Wajar bila Tsuna berfikir seperti itu.

" _Daijobu_ , pihak Keamanan selalu membantu bila kami kerepotan," ucapnya kalem—sukses membuat si _brunette_ menoleh ke sampingnya. Alis Tsuna terangkat bingung—menuntut penjelasan. "Yamamoto- _sama_ lihat orang-orang yang mengenakan jas?" I-pin menunjuk salah satu orang yang memakai jas—membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau mengikut arah tunjuk gadis mungil itu. Ah... Benar. Banyak laki-laki berjas bila dipikir-pikir. Mereka hilir mudik—menyatu dengan pejalan kaki yang lain hingga membuat Tsuna nyaris tidak menyadari bahwa mereka kelewat sering terlihat di matanya. "Mereka adalah Penjaga Keamanan Namimori."

"Eh!?"

"Ehehehe... Keren kan?" ucap I-pin bangga. "Mereka sangat baik, menjaga keamanan Kota dan yang terpenting, sering membantu kami. Apa lagi saat mendekati hari perayaan. Nah, mereka lah yang sering membantu. Memang, pajak yang ditanggung lumayan tinggi, tetapi yah... Hasil yang Klan Hibari- _sama_ berikan sangat memuaskan," jelasnya.

Tsun tersenyum mendengarnya. Irisnya memandang sekitar di mana beberapa pria yang mengenakan jas hitam berkeliaran. Dalam sekali lihat saja Tsuna menyadari bahwa jas yang mereka kenakan merupakan jas anti peluru. Ah... Bahkan dalam keadaan apapun, mereka tetap siaga _ne_?

"Tetapi sebagai gantinya, kami susah untuk mendapatkan izin ke luar. Bukannya tidak boleh keluar, tetapi memang kami harus mengurus izin. Itu demi keaman katanya, tetapi aku tidak mengerti keamanan apa," I-pin menghela nafas berat. "Itu sebabnya, di kota ini, bila ada pendatang baru, pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Wajah baru, orang yang berbeda, dan yang terpenting... Cerita mereka tentang dunia luar," sebuah senyuman kembali merekah di wajah manis yang berbingkai helai gelap itu. "Yamamoto- _sama_ , bila dipikir-pikir, Yamamoto- _sama_ belum cerita apapun tentang tempat tinggalmu. Kau berasal dari Tokyo kan? Bukankah itu kota yang besar sekali?" dan kilat penasaran langsung terlihat dari sepasang mata yang memandang pria di sampingnya.

Tsuna tertawa melihat antusiasme pegawai Kyoko yang paling muda ini. "Yah... Tidak ada yang menarik," akunya jujur. Ketimbang memperhatikan sekitarnya, Tsuna lebih fokus dengan teman, keluarga dan pekerjaannya—membuatnya cenderung jarang benar-benar berpergian guna merilekskan tubuh selain di rumah. Sekali liburan juga Tsuna lebih memilih latihan ketimbang bermain keluar. "Bila di Tokyo, jam segini semua orang sudah sangat sibuk," akunya jujur.

"He... Di sini juga. Yamamoto- _sama_ lihat kan tadi di pasar? Tidak ada bedanya bila itu," gerutu I-pin. Ia mengelembungkan pipinya—agak jengkel bahwa Tsuna menceritakan hal yang tidak menarik. "Misalnya taman hiburan, Mall—Ah! Bagaimaa Mall di sana? Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan Akita? Apa sama persis dengan yang di internet? Kereta bawah tanah?"

"Hmn... Mall di sana lebih banyak dan besar," aku Tsuna jujur. Dan Tsuna sedikit pun tidak berniat untuk membangun Mall di kota sebesar itu. Ia lebih memilih membangun Apartemen—dan terbukti bahwa Apartemen memang cenderung lebih 'menjual' di kota yang harga sewa tanahnya mencekik dompet kalangan menengah.

"Sudah kuduga!" gerutu I-pin. "Mall di Tokyo lebih bagus kan? Pakaian di sana? kudengar banyak sekali brand yang manis dan—"

"Oh, di sini juga tidak kalah kok, justru aku kaget karena Kyoko- _san_ memesan beberapa brand terkenal dan menjualnya di sini," sela Tsuna. Ya, ia sendiri agak kaget karena beberapa brand yang lumayan terkenal ternyata juga dijual di tempat ini. "Memang pilihannya tidak sebanyak di Toko aslinya, tetapi beberapa memang banyak. Merk-merk yang dipesan Kyoko- _san_ malah ada yang tidak aku tahu ternyata bahan dan kwalitasnya sebagus itu," akunya jujur.

"Benarah?"

" _Ee_ ," Tsuna mengangguk. Senyuman I-pin kian mengembang dan beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul seiring dengan jawaban Tsuna. Oh, tidak salah Tsuna mengajak I-pin. Perempuan yang baru lulus SMA ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan mudah diajak mengobrol. Ah... Bukan hanya I-pin. Beberapa orang di kota ini juga sangat mudah diajak mengobrol. Mereka cenderung ramah dan baik. Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Lingkungan yang tercipta di kota kecil ini... Benar-benar hangat. Rasanya ia jadi agak betah berada di kota ini.

.

.

.

Tsuna memucat. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku saat melihat seseorang yang paling dihindarinya justru muncul begitu saja. Mungkin, satu-satunya orang yang membuat Tsuna tidak betah berada di kota ini hanyalah satu orang. Hibari Kyoya. Ya, siapa lagi bila bukan si pemegang tonfa itu? Tsuna menelan liur gugup. Ia dan I-pin baru saja selesai menyetor uang di Bank dan berencana untuk kembali ke Mall, namun... Oh, astaga! Apakah pemuda ini memang biasa berkeliaran seperti ini!?

Tsuna melirik dari ekor matanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat menghindari Hibari Kyoya bila tidak ingin terjadi masalah. _Well_ , ia tidak lah bodoh. Terlihat menghindari seseorang justru akan memunculkan kecurigaan. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja. Ya, bersikaplah seperti biasa Tsuna... Toh bukankah mereka berpapasan juga karena unsur ketidak sengajaan?

"Jadi bila di sini, biasanya—ah! Hi, Hibari- _sama_ ," I-pin bungkam. Gadis mungil itu refleks langsung menunduk saat tengah menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang Namimori. Pura-pura baru menyadari kehadian sang _reven_ yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka, Tsuna baru benar-benar menoleh memandang sosok berpakain jas dan berkemeja ungu gelap itu.

"Ah, Hibari- _sama_ ," gumam Tsuna seraya tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkahnya—membuat I-pin juga menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis mungil itu melangkah agak menjauh dari Tsuna karena Bossnya, dengan sangat berani menyapa sosok yang mengeluarkan aura 'akan kubunuh' itu. Lebih parah lagi, Hibari Kyoya yang lebih cenderung mengabaikan siapapun itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depang sang Boss, membuat I-pin bergidik dan berdo'a di dalam hati agar Bossnya yang baik ini tidak kena cium tonfa di pagi hari.

" _Ohayou_ , Hibari- _sama_ ," sapa Tsuna sopan dan ramah. Kyoya memandang pria yang ada di depannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut—sukses membuat si _brunette_ merasa risih dadakan. Lalu, sepasang kelabu itu melirik ke arah I-pin yang berjalan bersama Tsuna. "Ah, dia I-pin, pegawai Kyoko- _san_. Aku memintanya menemaniku agar tidak tersesat lagi," info Tsuna. Dan mendadak, wajah sang _brunette_ memanas saat teringat pertemuan terakhir mereka. A, astaga! Bisa-bisanya ia mengingat hal itu di sikon yang tidak tepat seperti ini! Tsuna berdeham—mencoba mengenyahkan ingatan memalukan semalam dari dalam kepalanya.

Alis Kyoya terangkat. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya tetapi pria ini menjelaskannya? Kyoya mendengus. Untuk apa si _brunette_ itu memberitahunya? Dilihat juga sudah ketahuan bahwa perempuan ini hanya sebagai penunjuk arah. "Hn," gumamnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan sosok yang menyapanya dan melanjutkan patroli rutinnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menghela nafas lega. Yah... Setidaknya ia beruntung karena karakter dari si _reven_ bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot diajak mengobrol, Tsuna juga sengaja tidak memancing agar mereka memiliki bahan obrolan. Setidaknya, dengan begini ia terlihat tidak menghindar kan?

"Ya, Yamamoto- _sama sugoi_!"

"Eh?" Tsuna refleks menoleh ke sampingnya. Iris coklatnya menatap perempuan mungil yang dengan semangat berlari mendekatinya. Sejak kapan I-pin menjauhinya? Namun ketimbang bingung dengan perempuan yang tahu-tahu sudah menjaga jarak tadi, ia lebih heran dengan kilat kagum yang terpancar dari ekspresi perempuan yang menginjak umur 18 tahun itu.

"Yamamoto- _sama_ berani sekali menyapa Hibari- _sama_! Bahkan orang yang sudah lama tinggal di sini dan aku sendiri juga tidak berani menyapa, tetapi Yamamoto- _sama_ tadi menyapa Hibari- _sama_!"

Tsuna membatu. Mendadak kepalanya terasa kosong saat mendengar pengakuan dan ungkapan kagum itu. Wajah si _brunette_ kian lama kian memucat menyadari kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan. Ma, mampus. Tahu seperti itu seharusnya ia tidak menyapa Kyoya dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya kan? Gara-gara terlalu panik tadi, seharusnya Tsuna sadar bahwa banyak warga yang menghindari sang _reven_ hingga memberikan akses berjalan.

"Be, begitu kah?" Tsuna tertawa canggung. Ia menangis dalam hati dan merutuki sikap sok akrabnya. Oh bagus, bukannya mencoba menghindar dengan cara halus, Tsuna justru terlihat mencoba akrab. Bagus Sawada Tsunayoshi... Kau bertindak sebelum menyadari informasi terpenting. Semua warga di sini takut dengan Hibari Kyoya dan bahkan, Tsuna yakin satu-satunya orang yang akan menyapa dan tidak menghindari sang _reven_ hanya para anak buahnya—sang Penjaga Keamanan.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Bersiaplah... Untuk lebih lama berada di kota isolasi ini sebagai Yamamoto Sora, Sawada Tsunayoshi...

.

.

.

"Yamamoto- _san_ , bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya salah satu pelanggan. Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak itu baru saja keluar dari dalam box dan menunjukan apa yang dikenakannya kepada Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Cocok, tetapi baiknya jangan dikancing semua. Anda kan anak muda, biar sedikit lebih santai, bukan 2 atau tiga kancing teratas, gunakan kaos dengan warna yang berbeda pada bagian dalam, itu akan terihat jauh lebih keren," ungkapnya jujur. "Dan bila perlu pada bagian lengan, baikanya agak sedikit digulung hingga sikut."

"Benarkah?"

" _Ee_ , silahkan dicoba."

Dan sang pelanggan kembali masuk ke dalam Box untuk mencoba saran Tsuna. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Setelah memutuskan hanya melayani laki-laki, beberapa perempuan terlihat kecewa dan ada yang dengan agresif memaksa. Namun toh Tsuna sudah terbiasa, ia bisa menolaknya dengan halus dan sebagai gantinya, beberapa pemuda cenderung mendatangi Toko—meminta saran trend terbaru demi menggaet gebetan baru. Haah... Dasar anak muda. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Untungla selera fationnya tidak terlalu buruk. Yah, setidaknya ia lumayan sering melihat beberapa model pakaian yang terpampang ketika sedang iseng ingin pulang menggunakan kereta.

Ternyata... Hoby anehnya memperhatikan sekitar ketika sedang bosan dan memilih pakaian sendiri dari satu Butik ke Butik lain membawa dampak positif.

.

.

.

3 hari. Ya, 3 hari sudah Tsuna menjalani rutinitas barunya di tempat baru ini dan... Tidak ada kabar dari Hayato. Tsuna memeluk bantal tidurnya. Sebagai pendatang, ia dilarang untuk memegang alat komunikasi. Dalam bentuk apapun itu, bahkan ponselnya benar-benar disita dan belum dikembalikan. Hal terkahir yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghubungi Hayato di malam pertamanya di tempat ini. Si _brunette_ menghela nafas. Iris coklatnya yang besar menatap ruangan kamarnya dengan perasaan hampa.

Ruangan berbentuk kubus ini hanya terdapat sebuah _singel bed_ dengan sebuah lemari dan meja kayu kecil yang berada tepat di samping _singel bed_ yang menempel dengan sudut ruangan. Terdapat sebuah jendela di kamar ini dan Tsuna membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar—mempersilahkan angin malam untuk masuk tanpa harus terhalang horden kamar. Dengan sengaja Tsuna mematikan lampunya—berpura-pura telah terlelap dan membiarkan satu-satunya penerangan hanya dari luar jendela.

Sunyi... Sepi... Gelap...

Mempererat pelukan ke benda empuk itu, Tsuna dengan sengaja menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal. Posisinya yang sekarang hanya terduduk di atas kasur sambil menyandarkan punggung di dinding membuatnya nyaman. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa Kyoko dan Ryouhei sudah pergi. Ah... Entah kenapa, Tsuna merasa menyesal. Seharusnya ia ikut dengan Sasagawa bersaudara. Bukankah ia sedikit pun tidak merasa lelah? Ia tidak mengantuk karena pekerjaan di Toko tidaklah menguras energi dan sekarang... Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun seperti ini hanya akan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sungguh, Tsuna tidak mau merasakan perasaan sakit dan rindu berlebih ini kembali. Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu—apapun agar bisa mengalihkan pikiran.

Tsuna melepaskan pelukannya dari bantal dan dengan segera bangkit berdiri. Pria yang menginjak umur kepala dua itu langsung berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap suasana sepi dari kamar di lantai 2 ini. Irisnya menyipit—memperhatikan langit malam yang terlihat cerah tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan hujan.

Apa sebaiknya ia sedikit maraton? Mengingat bahwa sedikit pun Tsuna tidak bisa tidur dan ia tidak melakukan apapun, ini merupakan satu-satunya opsi yang ada di otaknya. Mengambil map yang ada di atas meja, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi si _brunette_ langsung melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Berjalan tanpa meninggalkan jejak suara, pria yang mengenakan setelah jas dengan kemeja ungu gelap itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan awas. Sepasang metalnya memandang tajam setiap pergerakan kecil yang ada di sekitarnya. Melakukan patroli rutin, Hibari Kyoya menikmati malam hari sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk berkeliling dengan leluasa. Selain karena kecenderungan insomnia yang ia miliki, malam adalah waktu dimana tidak ada keramaian dan panas matahari.

Oh, panas dan banyak berkerumun merupakan perpaduan yang buruk bagi pria _reven_ ini. Ia membenci keramaian, ia tidak suka rasa panas yang juga akan membuat _mood_ nya jelek. Ia tidak suka gerombolan orang-orang. Dan karena sikap seperti itulah bila di siang hari ia menemukan gerombolan orang yang sangat ramai, _mood_ sang _reven_ akan sangat buruk. Mengerti akan situasi, semua yang ada di jarak jalannya akan otomatis menghindar saat ia mulai melangkah—memberikan ruang agar sang Kyoya sedikit pun tak tersentuh. Bukan... Ini bukan karena Kyoya terlihat bak seorang Raja, namun lebih karena mereka takut dengan ancaman ' _kamikorosu_ ' dari bibir itu.

Namun Herbivore itu berbeda.

Ya, Yamamoto Sora berbeda dengan Herbivore yang selama ini Kyoya tahu. Baru di hari pertama saja, pria _brunette_ itu sukses membuatnya tertarik. Makhluk yang terlihat seperti hewan kecil itu berhasil menghindari serangannya, namun tidak berhasil menghindari lemparan iseng si _reven_. Sepertinya jelas, apa yang sosok itu lakukan hanya karena insting. Insting bertahan hidup. Seolah-olah... Bukan kali itu ia mengalami kejadan hampir mati.

Hibari Kyoya bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ya, Kyoya yakin ada yang disembunyikan sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat mudah bergaul dan murah senyum itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyuman ramahnya. Membiarkan pendatang baru tanpa pengawasan? Tidak, Kyoya tidak seceroboh itu. Ia mengawasi si _brunette_ dan menerima laporan hampir setiap hari tentang apa yang dikerjakan oleh satu-satunya pendatang asing itu—memastikan bahwa Yamamoto Sora memanglah murni karena tersesat, bukan mata-mata dari Klan atau Yakuza lain yang berniat menyerang wilayah kekuasannya.

Namun, entah bagaimana, ketimbang memikirkan apakah Yamamoto Sora adalah mata-mata atau bukan, Kyoya jauh lebih tertrik memandang foto cetak dari hasil pengawasan anak buahnya. Ada perasaan penasaran yang mengelitiknya, ada perasaan senang saat melihat beberapa ekspresi dari si _brunette_ , dan ada perasaan menjengkelkan saat melihat sosok itu begitu dekat dengan lawan jenisnya.

Hibari Kyoya sungguh tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Rasanya... Ia sangat tidak menyukai perasaan ini hingga membuat pemegang tonfa ini ingin memukul siapapun guna membuang sesuatu yang menurutnya, sangat Herbivore ini. Okay, mungkin itu juga satu-satunya alasan Kyoya cenderung menghindari jalur yang akan dilalui si pendatang baru. Kyoya mengernyitkan alisnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa sekarang yang bertindak seperti seorang Herbivore yang menghindari masalah adalah dirinya?

"Akh!"

Mendengar suara rintihan, dengan sigap tubuh atletis berbalut pakaian formal itu berlari mendekati ke sumber suara. Bagus, sepertinya malam ini tidak akan membosankan. Kyoya menyeringai. Sepasang iris metal itu menyipit saat suara-suaranya kian terdengar besar. Ada keributan, pertarungan yang salah satu lawan menang secara mutlak sepertinya. Kyoya langsung menghilangkan aura keberadaannya. Ia mendekat dan dengan mudah membaca situasi yang ada.

Bruk!

Tubuh besar itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah hingga meninggalkan suara bedebum besar dan suara tulang yang retak. Beberapa rintihan terdengar dari 5 sosok tubuh pria yang semuanya terlihat tersungkur di atas tanah. Tidak ada yang bisa berdiri, tidak ada yang bisa melawan kembali, semuanya kalah telak menghadapi seseorang yang hanya mengenakan sendal jepit, kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

"Ini semua salah kalian sendiri, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sedang maraton kan?" si _brunette_ menggeram jengkel seraya menatap 5 sosok yang berhasil ia kalahkan dengan tangan kosong.

Seringai merekah di belahan bibir tipis itu. Ia menjlat bibirnya sendiri tanpa sadar dan dengan gerakan cepat, mendekat dan menyerang.

"Hie!?"

Si _brunette_ menunduk—menghindari serangan yang mendadak dari arah belakang. Ia berputar dan langsung membuat jarak saat gerakan dari penyerangnya terlihat ada celah. Dan saat Tsuna akan membentuk pose bertahan, sepasang iris _hazel_ nya membola sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang ia lawan.

"Hibari- _sama_!?" beonya kaget. Kyoya menyeringai seraya mempererat genggaman kepada kedua tonfanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Tsuna merasakan alarm tanda bahaya. Ga, gawat... Sepertinya ia memancing keinginan bertarung Hibari ini. Menelan liur gugup, Tsuna melangkah mundur—berniat untuk melarikan diri. " _Sayonara_!"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tsuna langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri—membuat Kyoya yang meihatnya refleks mengejar. Seringai semakin merekah di belahan bibir tipis itu. Mencoba kabur huh? Bila ini permainan seorang Omnivore yang menyamar jadi Herbivore... Hibari Kyoya akan mengikuti permainan ini dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

 _Mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku!_

 _HHIIEEEEEEE!_

Tsuna panik luar biasa. Kakinya terus berlari sambil sesekali menghindari serangan yang mendadak muncul dari arah belakang. Bahkan, hanya untuk menoleh ke belakang pun ia tidak berani. _Horror_ tingkat dewa. Membayangkan nyawanya akan melayang hanya karena berkelahi melindungi diri—ASTAGA! Kenapa Hibari Kyoya gigih sekali mengerjanya sih!?

Menelan liur paksa, dapat Tsuna rasakan degub jantungnya kian meningkat. Ia berlari tidak tentu arah—efek samping karena memang buta arah—dan berharap tidak menemukan jalan buntu di lingkungan perumahan yang seperti labirin ini. Oh bagus! Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis! Tadi saat maraton, ia malah dihadang oleh segerombol pencuri yang tidak sengaja tertangkap basah si _brunette_. Tidak berniat ikut campur, ia malah dihadang dan dikeroyok. Berhasil membereskan masalah kecil itu sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Hibari Kyoya!?

Sumpah! Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya. Ini kok hidupnya tidak jauh-jauh dari kematian sih!? Tinggal di Tokyo dengan hidup glamor, nyawanya diincar banyak pihak. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mendapati makanan dan minumannya diberikan racun. Hidup sederhana dengan identitas berbeda di sini, nyawanya terancam oleh makhluk gila kekuatan di belakangnya! _Hell_! Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak frustasi sekarang!

Deg!

Jantung sang Sawada mencelos saat mendadak kakinya tersandung batu. Sepasang iris coklat itu membola sempurna saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Dan bagaikan _slow motion_ , kedua tangannya refleks ke depan—menahan beban tubuh—lalu segera mendorong tubuhnya sendiri hingga membuatnya oleng ke samping dan berputar.

BRAK!

Tsuna memucat. dirinya yang refleks menghindar dengan _rolling_ ke kiri membatu mendadak saat mendengar suara besi yang menghantam aspal. Besi itu menancap di atas pijakan berlapis aspal di dekatnya hingga menciptakan retakan mengerikan di sekitarnya. Bohong... Bohong... _MASA' HIBARI KYOYA BENAR-BENAR MAU MEMBUNUHKU!?_

"Hie!?" Tsuna refleks berteriak saat rasa syocknya membuat si _brunette_ lengah. Entah sejak kapan Kyoya sudah berada di atasnya. Menindih Tsuna dengan kedua tangan kokoh berada di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Mati. Tsuna benar-benar dikunci hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Omnivore Yamamoto Sora," Tsuna merinding saat wajah tampan yang ada di depannya hanya beberapa cm tepat di depan wajah. Ia menelan liur paksa saat debaran jantungnya meningkat diiringi desiran aneh yang membuat perutnya seolah dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. A, Apa ini!? Wajah Tsuna memerah sempurna. Kenapa ia berdebar-debar seperti ini!? Debaran ini... ke, ketakuta kah? "Berhenti dari Toko Sasagawa, aku menginginkanmu."

Sepasang _hazel_ itu mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Kepalanya mencoba meloading apa yang pria bermata kelabu itu katakan namun percuma. Otak Tsuna benar-benar lumpuh dan mendadak kosong saat iris sewarna kelabu itu fokus menatap matanya. Tajam, namun di sisi lain... Begitu indah dan memabukkan.

Sebelah tangan pucat itu terulur dan menyentuh helai coklat yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Waktu terasa terhenti dan entah bagaimana, Kyoya benar-benar menyukai situasi ini. Namun bagaimana pun, ia harus meneruskan kalimatnya. "Mulai besok, kau akan menjadi Keamanan Namimori dan tinggal di kediaman Hibari."

Dan meski Hibari Kyoya telah menyelesaikan ucapannya, si _brunette_ tetap belum bisa mencerna ucapan itu. Ia telah terhipnotis hingga sedikit pun, tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain sosok yang tengah menindihnya ini.

.

.

.

Berjalan mondar-madir dari barat ke selatan dan timur ke utara, pemuda berhelai kecoklatan itu tidak henti bergumam dengan wajah yang memucat dan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. Niat keluar agar kembali ke rumah ini bisa langsung tidur, Sawada Tsuayoshi justru benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa tidur. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam bila yang terbayang adalah wajah si _reven_ yang sangat jelas berada di dekat wajahnya—hanya berbeda beberapa cm. Namun lebih dari itu, kenyataan yang sukses membuatnya uring-uringan tingkat akut lah yang cenderung mendominasi rasa paniknya.

" _Aku menginginkanmu."_

Blush!

 _Bu—BUKAAAANNNNN! BUKAN ITU! BUKAN YANG ITU!_

Tsuna refleks mengacak-acak helai coklatnya frustasi. Wajahnya _blushing_ parah saat mengingat kalimat ambigu yang justru masuk ke dalam otaknya. Oh astaga! Apakah ini jenis cuci otak terbaru!? Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bukan itu sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan, tetapi perintah dari si pemimpin Klan itu.

Hibari Kyoya mau Tsuna menjadi Penjaga Keamana. Okay, itu terdengar keren dan wah sekali, tetapi nyatanya itu justru bagaikan kutukan. Berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya bila mengingat ia juga harus pindah ke kediaman Hibari. Benar-benar buruk. Mencoba menghindari sang Harimau, Tsuna justru masuk ke dalam sarang Harimau.

Bagaimana bila identitasnya ketahuan!? Astaga! Lagi pula ia masih bekerja di Toko Sasgawa, lalu kenapa Kyoya memintaya menjadi Penjaga Keamanan!? _Please_ lah! Kyoko sangat membutuhkan tenaganya dan lagi, bukankah ia hanya 'orang asing' yang sebentar lagi akan pulang!? Atau... Atau...

Tsuna memucat.

Atau Hibari Kyoya memang berniat menahannya lebih lama di kota ini?

 _TTIIDAAAKKKK!_

Sang _brunette_ jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang sang _reven_ rencanakan. Okay, ia baru beberapa hari di kota ini dan sosok itu... Hibari Kyoya, sukses memporak-porandakan kehidupannya. Oh, sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Titah itu mutlak—tidak ada penolakan atau pun sanggahan. Dan Tsuna... Benar-benar tidak tahu masa depannya akan seperti apa besok. Ini... Terlalu menakutkan.

Brrrmm...

Tubuh Tsuna refleks menegab saat mendengar suara mobil yang masuk ke tempat parkiran mobil. Dengan mudah ia menebak Sasagawa bersaudara sudah pulang dari pekerjaan tetap mereka. Sudah jam berapa ini memangnya? Kepala itu langsung menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dekat pintu. Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola degan sempurna—syock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jam 05.30 dan ia belum tidur sama sekali!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu kembali, pria berumur 28 tahun itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan berbaring di atas kasur. Ia menarik selimut lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Bodoh amat dengan ia yang tidak bisa tidur, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia berbaring dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya! Ya, Tsuna harus melakukannya ketimbang dirinya akan terkena demam dan lebih emosional. Dan untuk urusan Hibari Kyoya... Biarkan itu dipikirkan nanti.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

an:

aaahhh... anggab saja saya sedang keracunan. entahlah, aku benar-benar suka ma Hibari ver dewasa. lebih fleksibel(?) n gk segarang waktu masih kecil-kecil unyuh /ditonfa XD

tpi gomen klo agak ooc, demi kebutuhan fic n memuaskan imajinasi liar saya :'

n seperti biasa... ini terlalu panjang. kalo lgi semangat gini emk susah banget direm cobaa ;_;

okay, waktunya bales review~

 **aiwataru1:** Aahhh... Arigatou~ ini udah update kok! dibaca yaakk :D

 **Bunny:** eh? membingungkan kah? padahal aku nyoba buatnya sesimpel mungkin... Ahahaha... maafkan otak saya yang suka ngetik yang kayak gini, tapi ini romance fluff kok, gak berat-berat seberat badanku XD /buka aib

ah, gomen... itu demi kebutuhan fic ini dan lagi... AKU LUPA RAMBUT LAMBO DEWASA GK SEAFRO WAKTU KECIL COBA! /cry arigatou dah ngeriview bunnyku sayang :*

semoga kali ini typoku gk ada n tak terlihat di matamu yg indah itu ya bunnyku sayang :* /jangan modus oy

 **Natsu Yuuki:** AHAHAHA! TERNYATA KITA SAMA-SAMA BERSYUKUR AKHIRNYA ADA YG FLUFF! /nangis liat berderet OTP dibuat sad semua /lu authornya oy

tpi ini fic dibuat atas unsur ketidak sengajaan ya, aku juga baru thu ada tim maso yg sukses memporak-porandakan hatiku... ini... bukan fic bales dendam kok :'

 **mika:** Arigatou Mika :D

ettoo... bisa ngebut buatnya maksudnya? ahahaha... itu tergantung mood. kalo beneran niat dan mood sedang memuncak, 2-3 hari juga kelar 5k lebih, lah kalo lgi gk mood bisa berminggu-minggu yang ketulis cuma 3 lembar :' /cry

ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa dibaca yak :D

ookaayy~ arigatou untuk Ariefyana Fuji Lestari, Kikuuuu, AzuMiyoki0 karena sudah meng fav dan mengfollow fic ini :D

sedikit spoiler~

* * *

 **Astaga... Bagaimana mungkin pria super sadis ini memiliki aura yang sangat mengundang mata? Bahkan Tsuna merasa seperti orang bodoh saat irisnya, sedikit pun susah untuk berpaling dari tubuh tegap yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya.**

 **.**

 **Kumohon... Jangan membuatku mencintaimu lebih dari ini.**

* * *

ne, adakah yang berniat memberikan saran, keritik, pujian, masukan, semua unek-unek setelah membaca chapter ini selain flame? kotak Review menantimu~ /wink


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **The Liar**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo

Rated: K+ atau mungkin T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Pair: HayatoxTsuna, TakeshixHayato, HibarixTsuna

 **WARNING! BL(BOYS LOVE) BOYXBOY! YAOI! OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll...**

.

.

.

* * *

Pria dengan kaos oblong dan celana trining itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Sejauh mata _hazel_ nya memandang, hanya ada warna hitam yang irisnya lihat. Heran dengan sekitarnya yang serba hitam namun ia tetap bisa melihat seluruh organ tubuhnya dengan baik, pria yang memiliki rambut coklat melawan gravitasi itu memilih melangkahkan kaki—berjalan seraya menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa ia di sini? Ke mana semua orang? Ini... Mimpi kah?

"Ruangan ini untuk Herbivore sepertimu."

Sawada Tsunayoshi tersentak saat mendengar suara _barritone_ yang menggema. Refleks ia memandang sekitarnya—mencari sumber suara yang mengangetkannya. Dalam seketika ia menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hi, Hibari- _sama_?"

"Herbivore, namamu bukan Yamamoto Sora bukan?" nada dingin penuh tekanan itu mengalun—sukses membuat jantung sang _brunette_ terasa mencelos saat ucapan tajam itu terdengar. Nadanya mengintimidasi—menuntut akan kepastian jawaban yang sejujurnya.

"Apa maksud Hibari- _sama_?" Tsuna keringat dingin. Wajahnya kian memucat saat menyadari dirinya berada di ujung tanduk, namun meski sepasang _hazel_ nya bergerak liar menatap sekeliling, ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok yang menuduhnya itu. Ruangan ini begitu gelap dan ia sungguh tidak tahu dirinya di mana. "Namaku Yama—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Deg!

Tsuna menahan nafas. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa sulit digerakkan saat nama itu disebutkan dengan jelas. Debaran jantung sang _brunette_ kian cepat—mengalirkan adrenalin yang berdesir di bawah lapisan kulitnya.

"Kau berbohong dan akan selamanya di sini."

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna saat ucapan sang Penguasa Daerah mengeluarkan titahnya. Lalu, secara bersamaan suara-suara lain mulai bermunculan bagaikan dengung lebah yang bergerombol.

"Pembohong!"

"Aku menyesal sudah mengenalmu!"

"Pergi kau! Pembohong!"

"Dasar penipu!"

" _Yada_ ," Tsuna menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memejamkan mata erat saat suara hardikan itu kian terdengar jelas. Dengung lebah itu merupakan hinaan. Suara-suara dari semua orang yang ia kenal dari kota ini. "Bukan itu maksudku—"

"PEMBOHONG!"

Nafas sang brunette tercekat. Matanya terasa panas dengan kehampaan yang terlihat di irisnya. Sesuatu seolah menusuk dadanya saat nada suara dan ucapan-ucapan penuh ketidak sukaan itu membanjirinya. Ini bukan kemauannya, sungguh, ia berbohong hanya demi melindungi diri. Ini bukan salahnya tetapi kenapa semua orang menghakiminya seperti ini? Kemana keramahan mereka semua?

"A, aku—"

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna—memamerkan sepasang _hazel_ yang memandang nanar apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya memucat dengan nafas yang terengah. Sawada Tsunayoshi memejamkan kedua matanya kembali saat menyadari langit-langit kamar kayu lah yang terlihat di depan matanya—terlihat terang meski remang-remang dan hal ini membuatnya merasa lega. Salah satu tangannya menutupi mata dengan punggung tangan, nafasnya secara berlahan kembali normal.

 _Mimpi... Hanya mimpi..._

Sisa perasaan tidak enak tetap menghinggapi dada sang _brunette_. Ia mengerti apa maksud dari mimpi itu—perwakilan dari rasa takut dan bersalahnya dengan kota ini. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan, Tsuna mulai merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk di atas _singel bad_ yang ia tempati. Sepasang iris coklat itu memandang sekitar kamarnya. Pintu geser yang berada di bagian kirinya, di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja kayu dan kursi dengan sebuah lemari pakaian di sampingnya. Lantainya berlapis tatami dan pada bagian kiri, terdapat sebuah jendela kaca yang masih tertutup—tanpa horden.

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah mendapati kamar barunya. Ya, kamar baru dan itu berarti... Sekarang ia berada di kediaman baru. Bukan di rumah Sasagawa kembali, sekarang ia berada di Kediaman Hibari—rumah bergaya ala Jepang yang sangat luas dengan beberapa bangunan terpisah yang dihubungkan dengan lorong kayu panjang. Lalu gedung yang ia tempati sekarang... Gedung khusus untuk para Penjaga Keamanan. Gedung dimana semua pria berwajah sangar nan kekar berkumpul.

Uh... Ini pagi pertamanya namun baru beberapa menit terbangun, perutnya sudah diserang oleh rasa mulas karena gugup. Memegang perut yang terasa bergeliat aneh, Tsuna memutuskan untuk segera bangkit. Hari masih terlalu pagi memang—di meja terlihat jam menunjukan pukul 6—tetapi si _brunette_ memang tidak bisa tidur lagi. Haah... Ia jadi teringat saat kemarin, Kusakabe Tetsuya menjemputnya—sukses membuat kakak-beradik Sasagawa kaget bukan kepalang dengan kehadiran sang Tangan Kanan keluarga Hibari.

.

.

.

"Yamamoto- _san_ akan tinggal di kediaman Hibari- _sama_?"

Tsuna menunduk dalam saat dirinya, Kyoko, Ryouhei dan Kusakabe berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan persegi itu—selayaknya tengah berbicara dengan keluarga besar. Agak heran sebenarnya kenapa mereka memilih membicarakan hal ini di Ruang Makan dan bukannya Ruang Tamu. Kusakabe datang dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dimana Bossnya—Hibari Kyoya—berniat mengangkat Tsuna sebagai Penjaga Keamanan. Tetpi ini kok... Seperti Hibari sedang meminangnya dan memohon agar dirinya bisa tinggal dengan si reven?

Tertampar dengan pikiran sekilas yang begitu saja muncul, Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat pemikiran aneh itu mendadak membuatnya merasa malu sendiri. Astaga! Apa yang ia pikirkan di situasi seperti ini!?

"Woah! Kau hebat sekali Yamamoto!" Ryouhei berseru bangga. Ia menepuk punggung si _brunette_ yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sepenuh hati—menciptakan ringisan keluar dari mulut Tsuna. "Ternyata diam-diam kau jago berkelahi, kapan-kapan kita harus sparing bersama!"

"A, ahahaha," Tsuna tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Ingin menolak namun sungkan. Sparing dengan Sasagawa Ryouhei? Entahlah... Tawaran itu memberikan efek firasat buruk baginya.

"Tetapi... Bukankah Yamamoto- _san_ adalah pendatang? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyoko khawatir. Irisnya melirik ke arah Tsuna lalu kembali menatap ke arah Kusakabe yang duduk di sampingnya. Bukan, bukannya Kyoko meragukan pria itu, ia hanya agak tidak rela bila Tsuna harus pergi dari rumahnya. Pria ini sangat baik, bila tinggal di kediaman Hibari yang penuh dengan pria-pria kasar... Sungguh, Kyoko benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sang tangan kanan Kyoya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Saya juga tidak mengerti, Sasagawa- _san_ , tetapi ini keputusan Kyo- _san_. Saya sendiri juga sangat kaget mendengarnya," aku Kusakabe jujur. Ia menghela nafas lelah—masih tidak percaya mendengar titah yang terucap dari sang _reven_.

"Tetapi tetap saja," senyuman di wajah Ryouhei menghilang, kini ekspresi dari pria berusia kepala tiga itu terlihat serius. "Meskipun perintah Hibari adalah mutlak, saya tetap akan menanyakan keinginan Yamamoto. Bagaimana pun, ingin tidaknya ia tetap tidak boleh diabaikan bukan?" dan sepasang iris kelabu itu mememandang sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyuman merekah di wajah berbingkai helai putih cepak itu. "Jadi apa keputusanmu, Yamamoto?"

 _Keputusan?_

Sungguh, Tsuna tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ia hanya pasrah. Namun, bila ditanya seperti itu... Bila si _brunette_ tidak memikirkan sebab akibat, dengan lantang ia akan menjawab 'menolak'. Tetapi bukankah Hibari Kyoya adalah sosok yang terlihat 'tidak menerima penolakan'? Ryouhei sendiri berkata itu adalah perintah mutlak. Tentu saja Tsuna sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin—hanya mungkin—ia tidak diperbolehkan menginap di rumah siapapun, surat izinnya tidak akan berlaku kembali dan ia... Benar-benar menjadi gelandangan?

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah. Toh, ditanya atau tidak ditanya, ia tetap akan pasrah kan? Meski ancamannya adalah identitas aslinya akan ketahuan, tetapi melihat sifat keluarga Sasagawa yang seolah akan melindunginya sampai titik darah penghabisan, apakah Tsuna tega untuk melibatkan keluarga yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya ini? Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, kenalan juga bukan, tetapi keduanya menganggab Tsuna sebagai keluarga sendiri. Tidak... Tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga Sasagawa membangkang hanya demi dirinya.

" _Gomen_ , _Oniisan_ ," belahan bibir itu membentuk senyuman meminta maaf seraya menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku akan menerima tawaran Hibari- _sama_ ," ucapnya—memberikan jawaban dari apa yang Ryouhei tanyakan dan Kusakabe harapkan.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyoko mencari pengganti Tsuna dan di hari yang sama, Kusakabe bertransformasi menjadi tutor dadakan—memberitahukan bermacam peraturan dan lain-lain kepada Tsuna. Mengenalkan lingkungan kediaman Hibari bersama dengan beberapa Penjaga Keamanan yang lain. Semuanya ramah meski berwajah preman. _Well_ , sepertinya sebutan 'jangan menilai sesuatu dari kovernya' sangatlah pas di sini. Kyoya tampan, namun nyatanya ia lah yang tersadis dan menyeramkan di rumah ini. Dan dirinya... Errr... Satu-satunya yang memiliki wajah 'imut' dan tubuh 'kecil' di gedung Penjaga Keamanan. Sungguh, mengetahui fakta ini benar-benar membuatnya risih. Ia yakin tubuhnya tidak terlalu kecil untu ukuran pria dewasa, wajahnya juga _manly_ dengan sedikit kesan manis hingga membuatnya terkesan _baby face_. Dengan otak encer dan kekayaan yang melimpah ruah...

Tsuna sempurn kan? Tidak ada yang salah kan?

Aura super _gloomy_ langsung menghinggapi pria _brunette_ itu. Kenapa rasanya menyedihkan sekali memuji diri sendiri? Rata-rata dari semua orang—bila dipikir-pikir—hanya berkata 'Bohong! Masa' umurmu segitu?' atau 'Wah... Tidak terlihat seumuran itu'. Kenapa tidak ada yang berkata 'Tampan?' atau yang agak menjurus sedikit seperti kata 'Keren' misalnya? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran absrutnya. Oh astaga... Masa' pagi-pagi ia sudah pundung seperti ini sih?

Menghela nafas lelah, penghuni baru gedung itu membuka lemari dan mengambil handuk. Dengan segera ia menyampirkan handuk itu di bahunya lalu mengambil perlengkapan mandi. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, sang Sawada keluar dari dalam kamar dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. _Well_ , di gedung ini hanya ada 3 kamar mandi dan Tsuna yakini... Beberapa jam lagi kamar mandi akan penuh. Yeah... Beruntunglah Tsuna yang bangun terlalu pagi~

.

.

.

Duduk di sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja super panjang, Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang berkumpul di ruangan besar ini. Meski makanan mewah telah terpampang di atas meja berkaki pendek, satu pun tidak ada yang menyentuh makanan. Sepertinya sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis bahwa mereka tidak diperbolehkan makan sebelum Tuan Rumah mengizinkan. Yah... Hibari Kyoya belum memasuki ruangan yang beralaskan tatami ini—membuat suasana yang diketahui merupakan Ruang Makan menjadi begitu ramai dengan obrolan para lelaki berotot a.k.a bara.

"Ternyata kau memang kecil seperti apa yang dirumorkan, Sora!"

"Ahahaha... Dibalik tubuh itu ternyata kau adalah orang yang kuat!"

"Hey, apa benar kau yang mengalahkan 5 orang sendirian dengan tangan kosong?"

"Benar! Benar! Kudengar karena hal itu lah kau langsung direkrut!"

"Ceritakan kejadiannya kepada kami, sobat!"

Tsuna tertawa mendengarnya. Meski ia menjadi pusat perhatian dan dikelilingi oleh para pria berotot nan berwajah garang, satu pun diantara mereka tidak ada yang jahat. Semuanya menyambutnya dengan hangat—dalam seketika, menganggab si _brunette_ adalah teman. Sungguh, suasana yang sangat menyenangkan baginya meski di awal, perkumpulan para preman ini sempat membuatnya gemetar ketakutan. _Well_ , sekali lagi, jangan menilai orang dari luarnya kan?

Entah bagai mana... Meski ia mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, mengetahui tempat ini menerimanya dengan hangat membuat dada Tsuna terasa nyaman. Namimori bukan menjadi tempat asing lagi di matanya. Meski baru beberapa hari, namun sikap orang-orang di kota ini sangatlah... Menyenangkan. Ya, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan di kota—dimana kehidupan yang serba cepat, menuntut dan minimnya sosialisasi terasa sangat menekan.

"Jadi, saat mereka menggunakan tongkat besi untuk memukulku, aku langsung—"

Grak...

Dalam hitungan detik, semua orang langsung diam dan memasang pose duduk formal—membuat si _brunette_ yang tengah asik bercerita tersentak kaget dan refleks meniru sekitarnya. Sepasang irisnya mengerjab bingung dengan situasi yang mendadak berubah drastis, namun saat irisnya melirik ke arah pintu geser yang baru saja terbuka, ia langsung mengerti kenapa semua orang langsung berubah sikap.

Hibari Kyoya melangkah memasuki Ruang Makan. Pria berkulit putih itu mengenakan yukata hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat debaran asing seolah mencoba mengganggu konsentrasinya. Si _reven_ yang mengenakan yukata entah bagaimana... Terlihat sexy. Terlebih mengetahui cara berjalan Kyoya yang entah bagaimana, berkesan anggun namun di sisi lain... Begitu indah. Astaga... Bagaimana mungkin pria super sadis ini memiliki aura yang sangat mengundang mata? Bahkan Tsuna merasa seperti orang bodoh saat irisnya, sedikit pun tidak dapat berpaling dari tubuh tegap yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya. Apabila Kyoya berada di ujung sisi meja, maka Tsuna berada tepat di dekat sudut kiri meja yang bersebrangan dengan sosok itu. Ah... Coba lihat. Cara pria dewasa itu hendak duduk entah bagaimana terasa sangat menarik. Terlebih mendapati ekspresinya tetap tenang—seolah mirip seperti riak danau yang menyembunyikan kedalamannya yang memukau.

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna mencelos saat mendadak sepasang kelabu itu beradu dengan pandangannya. Panik, si _brunette_ refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk—memandang makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. A, astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Kenapa ia jadi segugup ini!? Menelan liur paksa, dapat si Sawada rasakan kedua tangannya gemetar. U, uh... Apa Hibari Kyoya sudah selesai memandangnya? Entah kenapa ia menjadi malu sendiri karena kedapatan terlalu memperhatikan. Bagus, kebiasaan lamanya kambuh kembali sepertinya. Tsuna merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Ting...

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna saat mendengar suara bel. Suara yang kecil itu terdengar jelas saat suasana ruangan besar ini begitu hening. Si _brunette_ refleks langsung menolehkan kepalanya—berniat mencari sumber suara bel itu.

" _OHAYOU GOZAIMASHU_ HIBARI- _SAMA_!"

Tsuna panik saat mendadak semua orang di ruangan ini agak membungkuk seraya mengucapkan salam. Belum sempat ia hendak menirunya, semua orang telah kembali ke posisi duduk mereka semula. Sepasang kelopak mata itu mengerjab beberapa kali saat mendadak merasa linglung. Tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian dan dianggab bodoh, ia memilih kembali duduk formal serya mengabaikan beberapa lirikan mata teman-teman seperjuangannya. Tsuna dan kecerobohannya. Oh sungguh, bukankah ia sudah diberitahu sebelumnya tentang ini? Gara-gara tadi sempat teralihkan oleh sang Tuan Rumah, Tsuna benar-benar menjadi melupakan segalanya.

 _Uuhhh... Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku sekarang!?_

Oh seandainya bisa, Tsuna benar-benar ingin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berlari ke luar ruangan hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Aiihhh... Kata siapa berbeda sendiri itu keren? Dalam situasi ini, apa yang dialami si _brunette_ merupakan hal yang memalukan!

"Pagi ini, nikmati sarapan kalian," suara _barritone_ itu mengalun—mengundang perhatian Tsuna dari rasa malunya yang amat sangat. Menoleh ke ujung meja, sepasang _hazel_ itu menemukan Kyoya memulai pidato singkatnya. Apakah pria itu memang biasa akan memberikan kata sambutan sebelum makan? Sepertinya Hibari Kyoya bukan tipe yang mau bersusah payah berbicara panjang. "Setelah itu, jaga keamana kota dengan sepenuh hati. Bila kalian sampai kecolongan," Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Kenapa ia mendadak merinding? " _ **Kamikorosu**_."

 _HIIEEE!? APA-APAAN PIDATO ITU!?_

" _WAKARIMASHITA_ HIBARI- _SAMA_!"

Tsuna memucat _horror_ menikmati sarapannya yang dalam suasana sunyi super suram. A, astaga.. Apakah Hibari Kyoya setiap pagi seperti ini? Mengancam anak buahnya untuk dibebat bila tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik? Ya ampun... Hari pertamanya di kediaman Hibari benar-benar... Berkesan.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki di pasar yang penuh dengan orang-orang, pria yang mengenakan setelan formal itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan awas. Sepasang iris coklat itu memandang sekitarnya dengan ekspresi datar. Alis sang _brunette_ mengernyit saat fokusnya sedikit pun tidak berada di tempat. Ia kembali melangkah—memikirkan kembali apa yang ada di otaknya.

Setiap pagi, Hibari Kyoya menggunakan yukata untuk sarapan dan ritual Minum Teh. Pemimpin Klan Hibari itu tidak meminum alkohol, meorokok atau berjudi. Satu bulan sekali, sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi sang _reven_ untuk memberikan pakaian baru ke sebuah Panti Asuhan di kota kecil mereka. Hanya ada 1 panti Asuhan di sini dan panti itu 100% dalam perlindungan dan di bawah naungan nama Hibari. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya bila mengingat hal ini. Kemurahan hati dari Bossnya benar-benar membuatnya terharu.

Lalu senjata kesayangan Hibari Kyoya adalah Tonfa—dimana pertemuan pertama Tsuna, si _reven_ sudah menampakkan eksistensi besi berbahaya itu. Dan dengan tonfa kesayangan juga, Kyoya sering berpatroli. Kyoya jarang berpatroli siang, biasanya paling sering malam bila siang dan pagi hari mengurus dokumen di dalam Kediaman. Dan bila ia keluar dari kediaman, biasanya itu karena ia memiliki urusan atau karena sedang bosan.

Tap.

Tsuna memucat. Langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti saat memikirkan semua hal yang ia ketahui—dan tanpa sadar ia rekam baik-baik di dalam otaknya—tentang Hibari Kyoya. Tunggu! Untuk apa dari tadi ia berkonsentrasi penuh memikirkan kebiasaan Bossnya itu!? Ada apa dengan dirinya!? Apakah dirinya _stalker_!? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ia harus fokus dengan misi sekarang dan melupakan tentang Bossnya itu. Tidak perduli seberapa tampan atau geregetnya Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna tetap harus—

BLUSH!

 _A, ASTAGA! GEREGET!? TAMPAN!?_

Ya ampun! Demi apapun itu di dunia ini, Tsuna bersumpah tidak pernah merasa selinglung atau seaneh ini! Kenapa Hibari Kyoya selalu sukses membuatnya merasa jungkir balik sih!? Oh, salahkan kenapa Bossnya itu dari pertemuan pertama saja pekenalannya luar biasa sekali. Perkenelan dengan cara hampir membunuhnya—dan itu hanya Tsuna yang memperkenalkan diri—lalu seterusnya? Si _reven_ menunjukan berbagai macam sifat yang membuat Tsuna kebingungan. Hibari Kyoya terkadang menunjukan sisi baik, tetapi sering kali menunjukan sisi sadis. Namun lebih dari itu, kenyataan bahwa penyakit insomnia Tsuna mendadak selalu muncul 99% disebabkan karena sang Boss yang tak kunjung pergi dari dalam pikirannya membuatnya kian uring-uringan. Seolah-olah, bertemu setiap hari dengan Hibari Kyoya tidaklah cukup membuatnya menderita dengan debaran asing yang kian mempermainkan perasaannya. Sudah di dunia nyata mengganggu pikiriannya, di alam mimpi pun Kyoya selalu mampir.

Bagus, lama-lama Tsuna ingin sekali belajar bagaimana caranya si _reven_ mempelajari ilmu kutukan. Kenapa rasanya ia seperti di kutuk ya? Kemana pun ia melangkah, rasa-rasanya Hibari Kyoya selalu mendadak muncul di kepalanya—memicu degub jantungnya meningkat dan wajahnya yang memanas begitu saja.

"Sora- _kun_ ~"

Tsuna tersentak dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh saat nama samarannya dipanggil. Efek samping setiap hari dipanggil Sora di Kediaman, entah kenapa ia jadi terbiasa bila ada seseorang memanggilnya Yamamoto atau Sora.

"Kau bisa membantuku di sini?" seorang wanita berumur setengah abad memanggil—menunjuk beberapa tumpuk peti-peti berisi buah yang menumpuk di depan tokonya. Tsuna tersenyum dan dengan segera menghampiri wanita tua pemilik Toko Buah itu.

"Tentu," ucapnya bersemangat.

Yah... Sudahlah. Lebih baik ia tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaan aneh ini lebih dalam. Tsuna memiliki firasat buruk akan apa yang gejala tubuhnya ini rasakan. Semoga saja... Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat untuk membuang perasaan ini sebelum benar-benar tumbuh.

.

.

.

Suara ketikan dari jemari putih panjang itu mendominasi ruangan besar yang tengah sosok pria beriris _emerald_ itu gunakan. Sosok tampan berpakain jas rapi dan helai rambut perak itu fokus memandang layar monitornya. Iris di balik kaca matanya tidak henti bergerak—berbanding lurus dengan pergerkan jemari yang dengan cepat mengetik apa pun yang ia inginkan. Sesekali, tangannya berpindah ke _mouse_ —terhenti sebentar untuk membaca lalu kembali mengetik.

"Kau bisa sakit, Hayato."

Gokudera Hayato menghentikan jemarinya yang mengetik. Iris hijaunya refleks melirik ke jari manisnya yang terdapat sebuah cincin perak. Ia memejamkan mata, menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi—mencoba untuk rileks setelah mendengar suara sosok yang menginstrupsi pekerjaannya.

Sosok jangkung berhelai hitam itu melangkah mendekati meja kerja si perak. Berantakan. Ya, kesan yang iris coklatnya lihat adalah itu saat begitu banyak kertas berhamburan di atas meja yang digunakan Hayato. Ia meringis miris saat menyadari hal ini bukanlah gaya si perak. Hayao orang yang _perfectsionis_ , ia juga mencintai kebersihan. Namun, bila dalam mode frustasi atau bingung akan suatu hal, si perak tidak akan memperhatikan sekelilingnya kembali.

"Hayato, kau bisa meninggalkan ini kan?" ucap Yamamoto Takeshi saat melihat salah satu pekerjaan yang tengah dilakukan tunangannya. Iris coklatnya refleks memandang Hayato yang terlihat enggan menjawab. Pria itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya—terlihat mencoba beristirahat. Takeshi menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum lalu menaruh sebuah kotak berisi cake ke atas meja setelah menyingkirkan beberapa kertas dari meja itu.

"Kau akan cepat keriput bila seperti ini terus, Hayato," canda Takeshi.

" _Urusai_ ," gerutu Hayato. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang tajam si _reven_ yang nyengir. "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya saat mendapati sebuah kotak sudah berada di atas mejanya.

"Oh, hanya sebuah cemilan tanda cinta," jawabnya santai.

"Ap—uh," Hayato kehilangan kata-kata saat sebuah senyuman sok polos tercetak di wajah tampan itu. Wajah si perak yang memerah sempurna memalingkan wajah—enggan menatap sepasang iris coklat yang teduh itu. Oh, Takeshi dan gombalannya yang menyebalkan! " _Arigatou_ ," ucapnya singkat lalu meraih kotak itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Senyumah Takeshi semakin merekah melihat reaksi yang diberikan Hayato. Ia langsung menarik kursi dan memutari meja. Dan saat sampai tepat di samping kursi yang diduduki si peiliki iris hijau, ia langsung menduduki kursinya. Membuat Hayato menoleh memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Nikmatilah."

Ekspresi itu berubah.

Dalam hitungan detik, sepasang iris coklat itu dengan mudah melihat kilat kesedihan terlihat di mata hijau kekasihnya. Gores luka dan kerinduan tercetak jelas dari ekspresi pria berkulit putih itu. Berbagai macam hal terlihat membebani bahu sosok perak yang sangat ia sayangi. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk menjadi dua kali lipat, berbohong tentang keberadaan sahabat sekaligus sahabatnya ke semua orang, namun lebih dari itu. Beban rasa bersalah karena merasa lalai mengawasi si _brunette_ hingga membuat sosok itu terkurung dan susah kembali adalah hal yang paling membebani sosok bermarga Gokudera ini.

"Haya—"

"Apa yang dilakukan _Juudaime_ sekarang?" sela si perak. Ia memaksakan senyumannya saat teringat dengan sosok gila kerja itu. " _Juudaime_ ada penyakit magg, apakah ia sudah makan? Orang-orang di kota itu... Apakah memperlakukannya dengan baik?" sepasang iris hijau itu menyendu. Menggantikan hampir semua pekerjaan Tsuna—fokus bekerja hanya demi mencoba menghilangkan perasaan khawatir seperti ini rasanya benar-benar membuat Hayato merasa gila. Terlebih mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi sama sekali. " _Juudaime_ waktu kecil mudah sekali demam, ia juga bukan tipe yang—"

"Tsuna tidak selamah itu."

Hayato bungkam mendengarnya. Ia refleks menoleh—menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya dengan bingung.

"Mengapa kau begitu khawatir seperti ini, Hayato?" senyuman merekah di wajah tampan itu. "Tsuna sudah pernah merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan, kenapa kau menganggab Tsuna tidak bisa menghendel hal sepele seperti ini bila ia bahkan bisa menjadi pemimpin kita?" tangan sang _reven_ terulur—meraih kotak yang ada di pangkuan Hayato lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Dan lagi, keluarga Hibari tidak akan menyakitinya. Jangan panik. Posisi Tsuna yang sekarang membuatnya aman. Keluarga Hibari juga bukan tipe yang suka bertindak gegabah bukan? Jadi tugas kita sekarang adalah... Meyakinkan mereka."

Senyuman Hayato mengembang mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu bergerak memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu. Ada perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat sepasang tangan Takeshi membalas pelukannya. Membawa tubuh sang perak ke dalam rasa tenang yang sangat ia cari.

"Kau benar," setuju Hayato. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya—menikmati aroma khas dari pria yang sangat ia sayangi ini. "Aku hanya harus lebih mempercayai _Juudaime_ bukan?" bisiknya.

.

.

.

Berlari melewati semak-semak dan beberapa pepohonan yang seolah mencoba menghalangi setiap langkah pria berhelai coklat itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi tetap kukuh mempertahnakn ritme larinya seraya menatap sekitarnya dengan awas. Sebisa mungkin, setiap langkahnya cepat dan tanpa suara. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanya fokus mencari beberapa sosok yang melarikan diri di hutan belakang kuil. Beberapa Penjaga Keamanan dan Kyoya sendiri bergerak menyebar memasuki hutan—memburu 10 orang mafia yang menyusup masuk ke lingkungan Namimori.

Bang!

Tsuna refeks menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenaik tubuhnya. Beberapa tembakan kembali menyusul—menyebabkan serpihan kayu bertebaran di sekitar sang _brunette_. Menyipitkan mata, dalam seketika Tsuna tahu dari mana arah datangnya peluru. Apakah seorang? Dua orang?

Memastikan jumlah orang yang menyerangnya, Tsuna memegang jam tangan yang bergelayut di tangan kirinya.

"Di sini Sawa—Yamamoto Sora, aku menemukan salah satu—kh! Sshh... Dari mereka," Tsuna meringis. Saat salah satu tembakan mengenai pohon di sebelahnya dan membuat serpihan kayu yang bertebaran mengenai wajah.

"Kami akan segera ke tempatmu."

Tsuna langsung mematikan percakapannya. Jam yang ia gunakan memang terdapat GPS—membuat sang _brunette_ jadi tidak takut tersesat kembali meski tetap tidak bisa lepas dari peta. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti ini, apa ia sempat melihat peta? Hah! Jangankan melihat peta, memikirkan arah saja Tsuna tidak sempat!

Tsuna menunduk lalu mengambil beberapa kerikil di kakinya. Oh, salahkan ia yang memang tidak bisa menembak—dalam hal ini Tsuna benar-benar menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Fuuta untuk ikut les menembak—hingga ia tidak mungkin menerima pistol. Toh, tidak semua anggota Keamanan diperbolehkan memegang pistol. Penggunannya sangat terbatas dan hanya orang-orang yang sudah dipercaya saja yang boleh. Tsuna hanya anggota baru, memangnya apa yang bisa ia harapakan sebagai Penjaga Keamanan sementara?

Hening.

Tembakan-tembakan itu mendadak berhenti dan Tsuna tahu ada yang janggal. Iseng, ia langsung melempar kerikil ke arah semak-semak dan tembakan sukses beralih ke arah dimana ia melemparkan batu. Sepasang iris coklat itu menyipit. Ada berapa selongsong peluru yang dimiliki? Kenapa tidak habis-habis?

Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan, Tsuna mulai berkonsentrasi. Ia harus berada dalam keadaan titik tenang bila ingin melawan tanpa ada kecerobohan. Memejamkan kedua matanya, si _brunette_ mulai mendengarkan secara pasti tambakan demi tembakan yang keluar, arah angin, suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan, dan... pelatuk yang ditarik.

Whush!

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun Tsuna langsung melemparkan beberapa kerikilnya sekaligus ke arah semak-semak—sukses membuat suara retakan yang diiringi dengan ringisan seseorang. Tanpa membuang waktu, tubuh berbalut jas anti peluru itu langsung berlari mendekat tanpa suara. Ia membungkuk—memanfaatkan semak-semak yang tinggi dan lebat guna menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Dan saat sepasang _hazel_ itu berhasil mengitari wilayah...

2 orang pria terlihat berkutat dengan pistol bersama dengan seoang pria lain yang terlihat mengeluarkan senjata dari dalam sebuah ransel besar. Ah... Pantas saja mereka terlihat tidak kehabisan peluru. Seringai merekah di belahan bibir itu. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam yang terbuat dari kulit itu mengepal. Ini saatnya tangan kosong beraksi kan?

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali Yamamoto-s _an_! Wajar saja Kyo- _san_ memilihmu," puji Kusakabe seraya menatap sosok pria yang dalam keadaan kotor itu. Wajahnya terlihat terkena beberapa goresan dengan jas yang kotor oleh tanah. Tsuna melepaskan sarung tangan hitamnya—memamerkan tangannya yang agak memerah dan membiru. Ah... Pantas saja sakit.

" _Iie_ ," Tsuna tertawa canggung. "Ini cuma kebetulan," kilahnya.

"Tetapi," sang Tangan Kanan Hibari memandang 3 sosok yang tengah diurus oleh beberapa Penjaga Keamanan yang lain. 3 orang itu dalam keadaan babak belur dan tidak sadarkan diri—dengan kedua tangan yang diborgol ke belakang. "Mereka menggunakan senjata api dan kau bisa menghadapi mereka. Apakah kau benar-benar hanya pegawai kantoran?"

 _Sayangnya iya._

Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin langsung menjawabnya seperti itu. Nyatanya ia memang hanya pegawai kantoran dan apa yang ia miliki semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi diri dan mengisi waktu kosong. Pekerjaan menumpuk dengan kadar tekanan yang tinggi perlu pelampiasan kan?

"Y, yah... Aku hanya pegawai kantoran memang, ini untuk melindungi diri," akunya jujur.

"Benar juga... Yamamoto- _san_ , waktu itu Kyo- _san_ bilang adalah nama klan kan? meski Yamamoto- _san_ bukan keluarga inti, sepertinya tetap mendapat pendidikan fisik."

Tsuna hanya tertawa canggung mendengarnya. _Well_ , bukan ia yang mengatakan hal itu kan? Menelan liur paksa, rasa-rasanya Kusakabe tidak mau berhenti bertanya tentang dirinya dan hal ini berbahaya. " _Ne_ , sebaiknya aku pergi dulu," ucap Tsuna akhirnya. Ia menunjukan tangannya yang memar dan memerah. "Aku harus segera mengobati ini."

"Ah... Benar," setuju Kusakabe. " _Arigatou_ karena sudah menemukan mereka, Yamamoto- _san_ ," ucap sang Tangan Kanan tulus. Tsuna hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, si _brunette_ langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi dimana ia menangkap ke tiga mafia tadi.

" _Ne_ , Kusakabe- _san_ , Sora mau ke mana?"

Kusakabe menoleh menatap salah satu Penjaga Keamanan bawahannya. "Oh, dia mau mengobati tangannya dulu. Mungkin nanti kembali."

"Mengobati tangan? Pergi sendirian?"

" _Ee_ , kenapa?"

"Bukannya Sora buta arah?"

"Ah...," sungguh, Kusakabe Tetsuya benar-benar lupa salah satu kebiasaan buruk anak buahnya yang baru itu.

.

.

.

Terus melangkah tidak tentu arah, sepasang _hazel_ itu hanya dapat melihat pohon, pohon dan pohon. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Tidak perlu penerjemah profesional hanya untuk mengerti situasinya. Ia tersesat dan itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat. Namun si _brunette_ tidak panik atau terlihat ingin segera meminta bantuan.

 _Well_ , dari laporan yang ia dengar, sudah tertangkap 9 orang mafia, berarti tinggal 1 lagi kan? Mumpung ia tersesat, tidak ada salahnya mencoba mencari satu tikus lagi. Walau tangannya terasa sakit karena memar, tetapi ini belum apa-apa. Ia pria dan pria pantang mengeluh. Lagi pula, ia masih berada di bukit. Meski hari meranjak malam, Tsuna akui tidak ada rasa takut di dadanya. Entahlah, mungkin karena jam yang ada di tangannya—memastikan bahwa dirinya tetap berada di dalam pengawasan—atau karena si _reven_ lah yang memberikan jam ini secara langsung.

Deg!

Dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya mendadak terasa tidak tenang. Wajahnya memanas saat mengingat wajah tampan berbingkai helai gelap itu mendatangi kamarnya. Memberikan sebuah jam tangan dan hanya berkata 'jangan lepaskan jam itu selama kau di luar Kediaman ini.'. Sialnya, Tsuna benar-benar menuruti perintah itu, apa lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kusakabe tentang jam ini. Dan hal yang lebih membuatnya merasa malu adalah kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang diberikan jam ini oleh Kyoya. Okay, Tsuna hanya dapat memberikan 2 opsi atas hal itu. Satu karena Hibari Kyoya benar-benar ingin mengawasinya secara ketat atau karena... Hibari Kyoya tidak mau dirinya tersesat dan kenapa-napa? Entah bagaimana, hati sang _brunette_ berteriak menginginkan opsi yang terakhir.

Tsuna menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini dan... sungguh, Tsuna tidak menyangka akan merasakannya kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu kenapa ia harus merasakannya ke orang yang tidak tepat lagi? Sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu. Rasanya sangat sakit saat menyadari hal ini, dan semakin ia mencoba membuangnya, semakin tumbuh perasaan itu. Semakin ia membiarkanya, semakin subur perasaan ini. Oh astaga... Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang jelas adalah—

"Omnivore?"

Deg!

Jantung sang _brunette_ mencelos saat suara _berritone_ yang sangat dikenalinya itu muncul. Ia refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke depan. Dan dalam persekian detik, Tsuna benar-benar menyesal memandang ke depan. Sepasang _hazel_ nya membola sempurna dengan objek yang menjadi titik fokus pengelihatannya.

Sosok _reven_ dengan tubuh tegap itu berdiri di sana. Kemeja ungu yang kotor terlihat melekat membentuk tubuh atletis pria berkulit putih itu. Dan saat gemerisik angin berhembus hingga menerbangkan deduanan di sekitar sosok berambut hitam itu, cahaya senja seolah memanjang menyorot sang _reven_ —memberikan kilau kemerahan yang bercampur emas yang indah.

—Cinta.

Ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi jatuh cinta dengan sosok indah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sungguh, perasaan yang mati-matian ia tekan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini kian membuatnya merasa sakit. Bagimana mungkin dalam 1 minggu hatinya dengan mantap meyakini apa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta? Bagaimana mungkin ia kembali jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama? Jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah. Jatuh cinta... Di dalam situasi yang salah.

"Hibari- _sama_?" Tsuna memaksakan senyumannya—mencoba menahan debaran menyesakkan yang membuat dadanya terasa bergemuruh. "Apa Hibari- _sama_ menemukan satu mafia lagi?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Kyoya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan dalam hitungan detik Tsuna mengerti. Ia ikut menoleh—memandang arah pandang Bossnya dan mendapati tubuh seseorang yang dalam keadaan bersimbah darah. Tsuna menelan liur paksa melihat kesadisan pria di depannya. Ia tahu orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu tidak mati, tetapi tetap saja rasanya ia tidak tahan melihat tubuh itu lama-lama.

"Hibari- _sama_ sudah memanggil—"

Tsuna terdiam. Irisnya memandang fokus ke sosok yang melangkah mendekatinya. Dapat ia rasakan ribuan kupu-kupu seolah menghinggapi perutnya saat sepasang kelabu sang _reven_ fokus memandang matanya. Apa... Apa yang Hibari Kyoya inginkan?

"Kau terluka."

Kyoya hanya berbisik, namun terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Dapat Tsuna rasakan wajahnya terasa panas saat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan tanpa pernah Tsuna duga, tangan putih itu terulur—menggenggam tangannya dalam sentuhan seringan bulu namun sukses memberikan kejutan listrik yang merangsang jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

"A, aku akan menghubungi Kusakabe- _san_ ," ucap Tsuna panik seraya menarik tangannya. Ia menalan liur gugup saat debaran tidak nyaman terus berdentum di dadanya. Sungguh, rasanya Tsuna jadi takut bahwa Kyoya mendengar suara debaran jantungnya sendiri. "Tunggu sebentar Hibari—"

"Omnivore."

Tsuna merinding saat nama yang selalu Kyoya sebutkan untuknya itu terdengar dalam. Terlebih saat tahu-tahu kedua tangannya diraih dengan lembut—sukses membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Kepala _brunette_ itu menunduk—memandang kedua tangannya yang digenggam tangan putih yang lebih besar. Tsuna pasrah. Ia biarkan debaran jantungnya mendominasi, ia biarkan waktu yang terasa berhenti di sekitar mereka, ia biarkan Hibari Kyoya mengelus memar di kedua tangannya dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya saat perasaan sesak seolah menghantam dadanya.

 _Kumohon..._

"Obati tanganmu dulu."

 _Jangan membuatku mencintaimu lebih dari ini..._

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n:

AAAAHHHH! TELAT BANGET UPLOD COBAAAA QAQ"

Uuhh... Gomenasai sangat lama uplod, udah masuk kuliah lagi dan ditambah jarang megang lepi, jadinya yah... Gini. susah tuk memberikan mood di saat berbagai macam hal terjadi /plok

Okay, cerita ini kabarnya Tsuna mulai nyadar jatuh cinta tapi gk mau jatuh cinta ma Hibari, Err... Tsuna lagi masa galau bin labil, mau tapi malu/eh :'

okay, waktunya balas review~

 **aiwataru1** : Aduh... makasih udah sampe tiap hari ngecek, dan maaf ya chapter ini lama banget updatenya :'

ahahaha... Iya, n sepertinya beberapa typo masih sangat banyak, tpi semoga di chapter ini gk ada typo X'D

Nah, di sini ada tuh si Hayato n Takeshi, akhirnya setelah 2 chapter mereka muncul cobaaaa /plok

Okay, makasih untuk reviewnya, semoga juga suka dengan chapter ini ^ ^

 **Mika** : Yeeeey~ ada yang mikirnya sama! , Hibari dewasa memang mengena di hati~ tpi wktu kecil juga ngena kok, ah 22nya bikin saya galau nih hrus memilih berondong ato mas-mas ganteng /plok

okay~ ni dah update, semoga suka ma chapter ini ya ^ ^

 **azriel1827** : Ulla~ awawawa makasih /

semoga di chapter ini gak ada typo yak :'D ahahaha di chapter sebelumnya memang sengaja dibuat dikit, tpi setiap pertemuan dibuat sangat berkesan~ aih~

ni dah update, selamat menikmati ya~

 **Hikaru Rikuo** : AAAHHH! INI UDAH LANJUT, SILAHKAN BACAAA~ XD

Okay, terimakasih untuk: Ariefyana Puji Lestari, AzuMiyui0, Kikuuuu, Azriel1827, Hikaru Rukou, Meraina Neterya Potter-Snape, fujOshi07, Tsunakyo1827 karena sudah mengfollow dan mengfav fic ini :3

Okay~ ini spoiler terakhir karena chapter depan The Liar tamat~

* * *

.

"Sungguh, mengutarakan sosok ini dengan kata-kata takkan sanggub Tsuna lakukan karena akan ada berjuta puitis dan syairnya yang akan menghabiskan ribuan lembar kertas. Ia mengagumi Hibari Kyoya dan hal itu... Adalah mutlak."

.

* * *

Okay~ sampai ketemu di chapter depan~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **The Liar**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo

Rated: K+ atau mungkin T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Pair: HayatoxTsuna, TakeshixHayato, HibarixTsuna

 **WARNING! BL(BOYS LOVE) BOYXBOY! YAOI! OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll...**

.

.

.

Kelabu bergumpal menutupi kecerahan sang langit. Dengan hembusan angin kencang menerpa, beberapa benda-benda ringan berterbangan tidak tentu arah. Berlahan, tetesan kristal cair mulai berjatuhan—memberikan kesan kelam di pagi hari yang merupakan simbol awal rutinisa.

Berdiri mematung di sebuah gang sempit seorang diri, sosok pria berbalut pakaian formal itu hanya dapat membisu. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding kelabu yang agak kotor. Tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya meski air hujan kian deras mengguyur tubuh, sepasang _hazel_ itu tetap setia fokus memandang sosok lain yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di dekat kakinya. Entah siapa orang ini, Tsuna tidak kenal dan pikirannya pun tidak mau bekerja hanya untuk memikirkan kejahatan apa yang dilakukan orang ini.

" _Obati tanganmu dulu."_

Sepasang iris coklat itu refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua tangan yang semula jatuh terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Alis itu sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati tangannya dililit oleh perban. Lilitan kain yang kini terlihat agak usang. Padahal, baru kemarin perban ini melilit luka memarnya namun kenapa dengan mudah kembali kotor?

Tsuna menggeretakkan giginya. Perasaan sesak kembali menghujam dadanya begitu saja. Astaga... Perasaannya ke sosok _reven_ itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa putus asa. Hanya perlu masalah waktu sampai Tsuna kembali ke Tokyo, melakukan rutinitas biasanya dan disibukkan dengan _papper work_. Namun tunggal Sawada ini tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Tidak... Bagaimana bisa sama bila ia akan meninggalkana kesenangan di tempat ini? Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan tanpa memikirkan sosok _reven_ itu?

Sungguh, bukan perkara yang kecil bagi Tsuna bila ingin menetap di tempat ini, namun masalah utamanya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia berbohong. Tsuna memalsukan identitasnya agar bisa cepat keluar dari sini. Ia berkata bahwa dirinya orang biasa, namun nyatanya? Apakah seorang pemimpin di usia muda dengan segala hal kehebatannya adalah orang biasa? Hibari Kyoya... Bukanlah tipe yang menerima kebohongan dan sungguh, Tsuna tidak sanggub membayangkan bahwa sosok itu akan membencinya. Lebih baik Tsuna pergi ketimbang harus menanggung beban akan dibenci oleh sosok itu. Berkesan pengecut memang, namun... Sejak kapan Tsuna tidak pernah pengecut soal urusan ini?

Tsuna mendengus kasar. Pada akhirnya ia tetaplah melakukan hal yang sama. Kabur dari apa yang harusnya ia lakukan dan menjadi seorang pecundang.

" _Omnivore."_

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang dipanggil Omnivore? Kenapa Hibari Kyoya melarangnya untuk patroli malam sementara yang lain diwajibkan? Kenapa Hibari Kyoya memberikannya jam hanya demi memastikan keberadaan dirinya apabila tersesat? Kenapa Hibari Kyoya memperban luka di kedua tangannya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir? Kenapa Hibari Kyoya memperlakukannya berbeda dengan yang lain? Kenapa—

"Kau di sini huh?"

Tsuna tersentak dan refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu dengan mudah menangkap sosok yang ia pikirkan berada di sisi lain gang. Sepasang kelabu itu menatapnya tajam—tidak menyembunyikan _mood_ nya yang buruk sama sekali. Sang Sawada menelan liur paksa. Jantungnya terasa mencelos mendapati tatapan tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Go, _gomen_ , tadi ada pencuri," Tsuna memaksakan senyumannya lalu menunjuk ke sosok yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di dekat kakinya. "Aku sedang menunggu polisi datang, jadi—"

" **Pulang**."

Deg!

Tsuna bungkam seketika saat suara di tengah guyuran hujan itu jelas terdengar di kupingnya. Nada Kyoya terdengar dalam dan penuh penekanan. Tidak ada penolakan dan sang _brunette_ sangat tahu bahwa apa yang terucap adalah bersifat mutlak. Menunduk, Tsuna memutuskan untuk menurut.

"Waka—"

 _Eh?_

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola saat merasakan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa melayang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit diiringi dengan dengung yang memekakkan telinga. Dan di detik berikutnya, dunia terasa gelap bagi sang _brunette_. Hanya ada suara seseorang menyerukan sebuah nama. Nama... yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar.

"Tsunayoshi!"

.

.

.

Rasa pusing seolah memukul kepalanya diiringi rasa nyeri pada bagian perut. Apakah maggnya kambuh? Entahlah... Tsuna tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Rasanya tubuhnya melayang dan segalanya seolah sedang berputar—membuatnya mual di saat yang bersamaan. Meringis seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit, secara berlahan Tsuna mencoba mencari kesadaranya. Ia perlu bangun dan menuntut jawaban apa yang terjadi. Hayato jelas akan marah bila—

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sepasang kelopak mata itu langsung terbuka dengan sempurna. Mengerjab beberapa kali karena mendadak dibuat buta dengan suasana yang terang, sepasang _hazel_ itu bergerak liar—mencari sumber suara yang sukses mengagetkannya. Dan saat irisnya mendapati sosok berhelai gelap duduk tepat di samping _singel bed_ yang tengah ia tiduri, Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hibari... _Sama_?" gumamnya bingung dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Tsuna meringis. Kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali. Mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan si _brunette_ , sosok berkulit putih itu meraih segelas air putih yang berada di meja kayu di sampingnya. Kyoya memberikan gelas itu—membantu sang Sawada dengan hati-hati agar dapat sedikit duduk dan meminum airnya.

Berlahan, Tsuna memastikan air itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan melegakan rasa haus yang mendera tubuh. Namun lebih dari itu, otaknya dengan cepat mencerna dan mengetahui bahwa ia berada di kamar yang berbeda. Ini bukan kamarnya dan jelas bukan rumah sakit, namun suasana ini benar-benar mirip di Kediaman. _Well_ , pintu geser, lantai beralas tatami, ini jelas mirip seperti di Kediaman Hibari yang merupakan bangunan huni ala Jepang. Tetapi ini di kamar siapa? Bangunan bagian mana?

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Tsuna tulus seraya mengkulum senyumannya. Dapat ia rasakan dadanya terasa hangat saat Bossnya memperlakukannya selembut ini. Sungguh, Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan namun melihat Hibari Kyoya sebagai sosok yang pertama matanya lihat memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri di dadanya. Hibari Kyoya berada di sisinya... Menemaninya.

Deg!

Diam-diam Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya di balik selimut. Ia menelan liur paksa saat perasaan tidak nyaman membuatnya merasa sesak. Kenapa rasa senang ini selalu justru memberikan rasa yang juga menyakitkan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ah, umn," Tsuna tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika saat Kyoya kembali bertanya. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, _Arigatou_ Hibari- _sama_ ," jawabnya jujur. Ya, ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Lalu alis sang Sawada mengernyit. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika sedang menunggu polisi lalu... Bossnya datang untuk menjemput. "Apa aku... Pingsan?" tebaknya. Kyoya mendengus dan itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Tsuna. " _Gomen_ ," ucapnya seraya menunduk bersalah—merasa menyusahkan sosok di dekatnya ini.

Sudah tahu ada penyakit Magg, Tsuna jelas makan tidak teratur, ditambah setress, penyakit insomnianya yang semakin parah dan ditambah... Membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan. Meski beberapa kali perutnya terasa melilit, si Sawada cenderung mengabaikannya—malah terkadang, ia tidak sadar bila perutnya sudah sangat kelaparan bila tiba-tiba ia muntah asam. Sungguh, tidak mendapati dirinya masuk Rumah Sakit justru membuatnya kaget. _Well_ , bila ia masuk Rumah Sakit setidaknya ia bisa... Errr... Lebih lama di kota ini kan?

"Siapa Hayato?"

 _Eh?_

Tsuna langsung mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Sepasang iris coklat itu menatap sosok yang memberikan pertanyaan itu dengan bingung. Darimana... Darimana Hibari Kyoya mengetahui nama Hayato? Sungguh, dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya berdegub tidak tenang saat nama itu keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Namun, sebagai sosok yang terbiasa akan kebohongan, sang Sawada hanya dapat memberikan ekspresi bingung meski _inner_ nya telah berteriak ketakutan—memikirkan berbagai macam hal buruk yang berujung sebuah kesimpulan. Hibari Kyoya mengetahui identitasnya. Ia ketahuan. Apakah mimpi buruknya benar-benar menjadi nyata sekarang?

"Dia—"

Grak...

Tsuna refleks menoleh ke arah pintu gesernya yang terbuka. Sepasang _hazel_ nya menemukan sosok bertubuh besar yang membawa nampan. Senyuman seketika merekah di belahan bibir itu—benar-benar menyukai kedatangan sosok lain di ruangan ini.

"Oh, Yamamoto- _san_ sudah sadar?" senyuman di wajah sang tamu tak terduga mengembang mengetahui kabar baik yang dilihat matanya. Dengan segera sang Tangan Kanan berjalan mendekati meja dan menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kayu yang berada di samping _single bad_. "Aku membawa obat dan makanan untuk Yamamoto- _san_ ," ucap Kusakabe kalem.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan," lirih Tsuna seraya menggosok tengkuknya saat perasaan tidak nyaman bergelayut di dadanya. Kusakabe tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala.

" _Iie_ , aku lah yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan keadaanmu. Bila bukan karena Kyo- _san_ yang pertama kali menyadari, pasti Yamamoto- _san_ sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit," ucapnya—sukses kembali membuat sang Sawada menoleh ke sosok sang Boss. Kyoya... Menyadari keadaan tubuhnya? Menelan liur gugup saat debaran senang menghinggapi dadanya, Tsuna sedikit membungkuk ke arah sang _reven_.

" _Arigatou gozaimashu_ , Hibari- _sama_ ," ucap Tsuna tulus. Kyoya mendengus—membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Ada perasaan senang yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya saat menyadari Kyoya lah yang pertama kali mengetahui kondisi fisiknya yang memang kurang baik. Namun, dengan cepat Tsuna langsung menyingkirkan _euforia_ itu. " _Ne_ , sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanyanya—takut-takut bila ternyata sudah berganti hari.

"Sekitar 4 jam," jawab Kusakabe. Lalu irisnya memandang nampan yang ia bawa. "Dan sekarang waktunya Yamamoto- _san_ makan siang," peringatnya—sukses membuat Tsuna terkekeh. Oh, entah kenapa sekarang Kusakabe mirip seperti Hayato dan Fuuta di matanya.

" _Wakatta_ , waka—"

Kyoya mengambil alih nampan—membuat dua pasang mata menatap sang Boss dengan bingung.

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

 _EEEHHH!?_

"Ya— _YADA_!" Tsuna panik. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat kata-kata super sakral itu mengalun begitu saja. ASTAGA! Sumpah! Tsuna yakin ia salah dengar tadi! "A, aku bisa makan sendiri Kyo—ah! Hibari- _sama_ , aku bisa—"

"Hn?"

Tsuna membatu. Ucapannya tertelan begitu saja saat melihat ekspresi dari sang _reven_. Tidak ada tanda-tanda atau aura Hibari Kyoya akan memukulnya, namun ekspresi dari pria tampan ini seolah berkata 'tidak ada penolakan'.

"Wa, _wakatta_ ," lirihnya pasrah—sukses membuat Kusakabe mati-matian harus menahan senyuman gelinya melihat keptuhan si _brunette_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh!?" Tsuna menatap sang Tangan Kanan Boss dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu membiarkan Hibari Kyoya berduaan dengan dirinya!? Terlebih sang _reven_ akan menyuapinya!? A, astaga! Bukankah Kusakabe adalah penengah yang akan sedikit 'menetralkan' debaran jantungnya nanti!?

Namun, tentu saja. Semua kata-kata yang berkesan memohon agar Kusakabe tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini tertelan begitu saja. Kode keras yang mati-matian Tsuna keluarkan lewat ekspresinya justru diabaikan. Salah mengartikan reaksi yang diberikan Tsuna, sosok berwajah preman itu justru tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya—sukses membuat Tsuna semakin memucat. Sepasang irisnya hanya dapat menatap kepergian sosok itu dengan tidak percaya.

 _Ku, kusakabe-san..._ Sepasang _hazel_ itu menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Benar-benar tidak peka_. Sungguh, Tsuna rasanya ingin sekali mengatakannya. Di depan orangnya langsung agar sosok itu sadar diri. Kode yang diberikan Tsuna jelas 'jangan tinggalkan kami!'. Oh, sepertinya Kusakabe Tetsuya lupa bahwa Tsuna tidak sedang dalam mode Tsundere sehingga salah mengartikan apa yang sesungguhnya si _brunette_ inginkan.

"Ermn...," Tsuna menunduk—memandang nampan yang dipangku Kyoya. Irisnya dengan mudah melihat tangan putih itu sedikit mengaduk bubur yang ada di pangkuannya dan secara berlahan mengangkatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Tsuna memandang bagaimana Kyoya mengangkat sendok itu, mendekatkan ke mulutnya guna sedikit meniup agar bubur yang masih panas itu tidak membuat lidah sang Sawada terbakar.

 _Uh... Kuatkan dirimu Tsuna..._

Meremas selimut yang ada di atas tubuhnya, dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya berdegub tidak tenang. Ia semakin gugup saat mendadak menyadari kedua tangannya sudah sedingin es dan gemetar. Terlebih keheningan yang diciptakan sang _reven_ —membuat Tsuna merasa semakin gelisah di atas kasurnya. Dan saat Kyoya mulai menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sendok ke arah Tsuna, mau tidak mau si _brunette_ mencondongkan tubuhnya guna melahap bubur yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

Dengan mudah, Tsuna menelan makanan lembut yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Panas memang, tetapi tidak terlalu panas juga. Namun lidahnya tidak bisa memastikan apakah makanan yang ia makan enak atau pun tidak. Lidahnya terasa pahit dan hal ini benar-benar mengurangi nafsu makannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sepasang _hazel_ itu melirik ke sosok yang menyuapinya. Tsuna membatu saat matanya menangkap sepasang metal yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Lebih lagi saat wajah berbingkai rambut hitam itu semakin terlihat tampan saat sebuah ukiran melengkung tipis di belahan bibirnya.

Hibari Kyoya... Tersenyum.

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk seraya menatap selimutnya yang terasa hangat. Matanya terasa panas saat semua perhatian Kyoya membuatnya merasa bahagia. Perasaan senang ini juga semakin menusuk jantungnya dengan sebilah belati beracun. Semua perlakuan ini tidak seharusnya ia terima. Cepat atau lambat Tsuna akan pergi dari tempat ini. Ia telah berbohong. Ia telah membohongi semua orang yang ada di kota ini bahwa ia adalah Yamamoto Sora. Ia membohongi tentang nama, status sosial dan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar merasa tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuan ini. Terlebih mendapati Hibari Kyoya berada di sisinya. Mengkhawatirkannya dan menyuapinya semangkuk bubur. Ia benar-benar tidak pantas.

"Hibari- _sama_ ," Tsuna semakin meremas selimutnya. Dapat ia rasakan matanya terasa panas saat jantungnya berdegub menyakitkan. "Kenapa Hibari- _sama_ memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan gemuruh kelam yang memporak-porandakan ketenangannya. "Aku... Aku—"

"Siapa Hayato?"

Tsuna tersentak. Hibari Kyoya menanyakan tentang Hayato kembali tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ini pertanyaannya yang kedua. Tentang Sahabat dan juga Saudaranya. Tentang sosok yang dahulu berlabuh di hatinya. Sungguh, bila Hibari Kyoya sudah mengetahui identitasnya, kenapa ia masih menanyakan tentang Hayato?

"Kau mengigaukan namanya," ucap si _reven_ —seolah tahu keterdiaman Tsuna yang enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyoya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu berubah hanya bila memikirkan atau berada di dekat pria ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia mau si _brunette_ berada di sampingnya—tertawa bebas dan terlihat bahagia. Namun... Apa yang ia perhatikan akhir-akhir ini membuat dadanya teriris.

Tsuna tersenyum bila berinteraksi dengan orang lain, pemuda _brunette_ itu selalu menampilkan senyuman yang sama dan menunjukan nada seceria mungkin, namun nyatanya... Tidak. Hibari Kyoya baru menyadarinya saat ia memperban tangan mungil yang terluka itu. Tsuna terlihat menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan semakin hari, semakin ia memperhatikan, sosok ini ingin selalu menyendiri—atau bekerja terlalu keras. Lalu, Kyoya menyadari satu hal yang pasti.

Sosok ini tidaklah merasa bahagia.

Sungguh, Kyoya menyadarinya. Berada jauh dari tempat yang kau sebut rumah. Meski tempat ini menerimamu, membutuhkanmu, bukan berarti tempat ini bisa dianggab Tsuna sebagai rumah kan? Mungkin saja... Ya, mungkin saja Tsuna sangat merindukan rumahnya namun ia tidak bisa mengeluh. Untuk pria seusianya, pergi dari rumah dalam jangka 1 minggu lebih bukan lah lama, namun akan terasa sangat lama dan menyiksa bila ada orang lain... Yang menunggumu di sana. Bila ada seseorang yang sangat si _brunette_ khawatirkan hingga menyebabkannya setress dan jatuh sakit seperti ini.

Dan nama itu terucap dengan sangat jelas.

Saat sang Sawada tiba-tiba merintih. Memegangi perutnya lalu terbangun hanya untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi di dalam perutnya. Kyoya tahu, Tsuna tidaklah mengenalinya saat ia memapah si _brunette_ dan sosok itu justru memanggilnya... 'Hayato- _kun_ ' sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur pulas. Siapa Hayato? Apakah sosok yang penting untuknya hingga salah mengira Kyoya dengan orang asing itu?

"Hayato...," sepasang kelabu itu kembali fokus memandang sosok yang tengah setengah duduk di atas _single bed_. Sebuah senyuman terukir di belahan bibir pucat itu. Bukan.. Itu bukan senyuman kebahagiaan, melainkan sebuah lengkungan tipis yang terukir di belahan bibir pucat dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan kerinduan. "Adalah orang yang berharga untukku."

.

.

.

Merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku, Sawada Tsunayoshi menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan. Udara pagi yang sejuk, tubuh yang sehat, oh sungguh, hal yang benar-benar dinantinya! Tidak bisa menahan senyuman, sang Sawada merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas _single bed_. Irisnya memandang ruangan kamar yang selama 3 hari ia tempati dengan penuh minat.

Ruangan luas yang beralaskan tatami ini memiliki 2 buah pintu geser yang saling berhadapan. Yang sebelah kiri Tsuna ketahui berhadapan langsung dengan lorong rumah, sementara sebelah kanan menghadap langsung ke taman kering bernuansa khas Jepang. Sungguh, sangat berbeda dengan kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Ruangan ini... Berkesan mewah. Yah, tentu saja. Bukankah ini Gedung Inti? Gedung dimana keluarga Hibari melakukan rutinitas privasinya selain makan. _Well_ , Tsuna mengetahuinya saat beberapa teman sesama Penjaga Keamanannya datang berkunjung dan membuat suasana kamar yang biasa begitu sepi dan hening, menjadi penuh dengan canda tawa.

Sungguh, terbaring di atas kasur dan dilarang keluar dari kamar membuatnya merasa seperti tahanan rumah. Oh, terimakasih atas ruangan yang ternyata memiliki Kamar Mandi ini, ia jadi tidak punya alasan untuk keluar melihat-lihat Kediaman Utama. Berkesan tidak sopan untuk orang yang tengah menumpang, namun harus diakui tubuhnya memang sudah sembuh dari kemarin, hanya saja... Yah, Kusakabe tetap melarangnya keluar. Katanya, besok bila Tsuna memang benar-benar merasa baikan, ia diperbolehkan untuk keluar dan kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya.

Haah... Kusakabe Tetsuya terasa seperti seorang pengawal super menyebalkan! _Well_ , ia melarang dirinya untuk keluar dari kamar dan selama 2 hari, Tsuna benar-benar bagaikan seperti dipenjara. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa... Hibari Kyoya tidak mengunjunginya kembali. Kyoya hanya terlihat sekali—ketika sang Sawada sadar—dan setelahnya... Sosok itu tak pernah muncul.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Meski ia mati-matian menyatakan bahwa ini bertanda bagus—bahwa berarti ini kesempatan untuk tidak terlalu akrab atau dekat dengan keturunan Hibari itu—hatinya justru semakin merasa sakit. Ketimbang memikirkan bahwa betapa bagusnya Kyoya yang tidak berkunjung, Tsuna jauh lebih senang memikirkan bawah sosok itu tengah sangat sibuk dengan perkamen dan beberapa macam kejadian melindungi Namimori. Entah bagaiman, membayangkan Hibari Kyoya yang tengah serius bekerja dan terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia lakukan dapat membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Hibari Kyoya mungkin terlihat seenaknya dan begitu kejam, namun di mata Tsuna, sosok sang Boss terlihat sebagai seseorang yang paling bekerja keras di sini. Ah... Lihat? Sekali lagi, Tsuna benar-benar memuja sosok itu. Bahkan tanpa memamerkan apa yang dilakukannya, Tsuna tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk selalu mengagumi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hibari Kyoya.

Lalu...

Tsuna menunduk. Memandang tatami yang menjadi alas pijakannya. Dadanya terasa kosong saat menyadari perasaan kagum itu diiringi dengan rindu yang tak tertahankan. Oh, sungguh, Sawada Tsunayoshi yakini ia bukanlah murid SMA yang sangat labil dalam hal cinta, namun... Entah bagaimana, dirinya yang jelas hampir berusia kepala tiga ini merasa ingin kabur dari ruangan lalu berlari mencari sang _reven_. Tidak perlu memeluk atau bahkan menciumnya, tidak perlu untuk saling mengobrol, bahkan Hibari Kyoya juga tidak perlu menyadari keberadaannya.

Melihat siluet sosok itu saja... Sudah lebih dari cukup kan?

Grak...

"Yamamoto- _san_?"

Tsuna tersentak dan reflek mengangkat wajahnya. Jantungnya terasa mencelos saat Kusakabe mendadak muncul dan sudah berdiri di ambang pintunya yang terbuka. Sendirian. Tanpa ada nampan makanan yang biasa menemani. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali—mencoba mencerna keberadaan sosok bertubuh besar yang berada di zona pandangnya.

" _Ohayou_ Kusakabe- _san_ ," sapa Tsuna seraya memaksakan senyumannya. "Pagi ini... Aku sarapan dengan yang lainkan?"

Kusakabe tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. " _Ee_ , itu sebabnya, bersiaplah," ucapnya kalem—sukses membuat senyuman Tsuna berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. Makan bersama yang lain—di meja yang panjang itu dan bisa melihat wajah... Hibari Kyoya.

" _Hai_ '!"

.

.

.

Duduk di lantai beralaskan tatami dengan sebuah meja super panjang dan besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, Sawada Tsunayoshi harus mengakui dirinya merindukan suasana ini. Semua orang berkumpul dan menanyakan tentang keberadaannya—bercerita tentang kejadian yang dilewakan si _brunette_ selama keabsenannya, menanyakan kesehatan si anak baru dan yang paling sering di dengar adalah... Betapa tepatnya keputusan Hibari Kyoya memindahkan Tsuna ke gedung yang berbeda selama perawatan.

Tsuna hanya magg dan sedikit demam. Namun semua orang mengira ia jatuh pingsan karena setress dan mengira tempat seperti Gedung Penjaga Keamanan yang biasa selalu ramai oleh celoteh dan canda tawa yang membahana hanya akan mengganggu kesehatan si _brunette_. _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya salah bila mengingat biasanya seluruh penghuni tertidur di atas jam 2 malam, tetapi tetap saja. Bila sudah dalam mode mengantuk, berisik atau tidak toh Tsuna tetap akan tertidur.

"Kau hebat sekali Sora! Di saat sakit pun bisa menangkap penjahat!"

"Ah ya, kudengar sebelum pingsan kau menangkap pencuri kan?"

"Hey, hey, apa saat sakit pun kau tetap bisa bertarung? Woah! Kau seperti monster!"

" _Nani_? Aku bukan monster!"

"Ahahaha... Tetapi kekuatanmu—"

Grak...

Deg!

Bahu sang Sawada mendadak tegang saat mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Namun, bagaikan telah terprogram dengan baik, tubuh berbalut jas itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk sempurna—mengikuti gerakan penghuni Ruang Makan ini. Dan saat sepasang _hazel_ nya tidak henti memandang sosok yang secara berlahan memasuki ruanga dari ekor matanya, harus Tsuna akui bahwa perasaan rindu yang ada di dadanya seolah menguap.

Sosok bertubuh tegap dengan berbalut yukata hitam itu masih terlihat gagah seperti apa yang ia ingat. Wajah itu tetap tampan, dengan helai hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulit seputih pualamnya. Namun... Ya, Tsuna tahu ada yang berbeda. Sepasang iris metal yang memukau itu terlihat lebih tajam—memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung sang Sawada mencelos. Kemarahan, rasa tidak ingin kalah, lelah dan... Putus asa. Bagaimana semua itu tercetak jelas hanya dengan menatapa sepasang iris kelabu sang Hibari? Bahkan wajah Hibari Kyoya tetap terlihat datar dan kaku bila dilihat sekilas.

Ting...

" _OHAYOU GOZAIMASHU_ HIBARI- _SAMA_!"

Mengikuti ritual rutin di pagi hari dan meski ia sukses tidak melewatkan setiap ritual yang sudah tubuhnya ingat, irisnya tetap tidak bisa lepas dari sepasang kelabu yang menunjukan kesuraman itu. Dadanya semakin terasa berdenyut sakit saat Kyoya tidak kunjung memandangnya. Hazel itu menyendu. Sarapan pagi ini... Terasa hambar di lidahnya.

.

.

.

Menyelesaikan sarapan yang selalu terasa sunyi dan suram, Tsuna dan beberapa orang langsung berbondong-bondong keluar dari Ruang Makan saat pemipin mereka telah selesai makan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sungguh, Tsuna rasanya ingin memprotes saat melihat Kyoya yang tidak menghabiskan makannya. Padahal, ia sangat tahu bahwa Kyoya biasanya menghabiskan makannya sampai tidak bersisa. Dan menyadari hal ini mau tidak mau membuatnya semakin merasa... Khawatir.

Apa Kyoya baik-baik saja? Ingin rasanya Tsuna berlari menyusul ke mana arah si _reven_ pergi, namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya digiring menuju ke Gedung Penjaga Kemanan kembali dan tenaganya seolah menghilang begitu menyadari dinding besar yang ia coba buat sebagai batas kedekatan dirinya dan Kyoya.

Ia harus mengesampingkan Hibari Kyoya dan melihat jadwalnya. Ya, setiap Penjaga memiliki waktu dan area yang berbeda. Setiap hari jadwal berbeda akan terpampang setiap kali mereka selesai sarapan. Dan dari sini lah Tsuna tahu di mana tempat ia harus berpatroli. Biasanya akan dibentuk beberapa kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 sampai 5 orang dan hal itu memudahkan dalam hal menjaga ruang lingkup wilayah yang cenderung luas.

 _Eh?_

Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali saat melihat papan yang berisikan jadwal. Alisnya mengernyit saat menyadari keganjalan dari jadwal yang terpampang. Matanya menyipit—memastikan setiap kelompok yang ia baca telah cermat ia baca dan tidak satu pun nama yang terlewatkan.

"Namaku tidak ada," gumam Tsuna—sukses menarik perhatian beberapa mata di sekitarnya. "Sebaiknya aku cari Kusakabe- _san_ dulu," ucapnya—lebih ke diri sendiri dan langsung berlari keluar dari Gedung Penjaga Keamanan menuju lorong panjang penghubung antara gedung tempatnya tidur dengan Gedung Ruang Bersama.

Di gedung itu terdapat Ruang Makan dan juga pusat dari beberapa lorong menuju ke Gedung Utama, Gudang dan gerbang. Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya di lorong kayu—mengabaikan beberapa pelayan perempuan yang mengenakan kimono memandangnya dengan bingung. Semoga saja Kusakabe belum pergi. Biasanya setelah sarapan, Kusakabe akan keluar dari Kediaman atau pergi menemani Kyoya melakukan tugasnya.

 _Ah!_

Senyuman sang _brunette_ langsung merekah saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya berada di Gedung Bersama. Kusakabe terlihat akan berjalan menuju lorong ke Gedung Utama dan berarti, Tsuna harus semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, senyuman di bibir itu menghilang saat melihat sosok lain yang bersama sang Tangan Kanan. Jantungnya kembali berdegub tidak tenang dan tenaganya mendadak terasa menguap. Hibari Kyoya. Tentu saja.

"Ku, Kusakabe—hie!?"

Tsuna refleks menunduk saat sebuah besi silver mendadak nyaris menyerang kepalanya. Dengan cekatan tubuh itu bergerak mundur—menjaga jarak dari sosok pria _reven_ yang tengah menunjukan _mood_ yang buruk. Kenapa mendadak Hibari Kyoya—ah! Tsuna memucat saat menyadari kesalahannya.

 _Dilarang berlari di lorong!_

"Go, _gomenasai_!" Tsuna membungkuk meminta maaf—merutuki sifat tidak sabarannya hingga melanggar peraturan. Pantas saja Kyoya langsung menyerangnya tadi. "Ta, tadi aku buru-burur jadi—"

Duk!

"Aw!" Tsuna meringis saat pukulan telak mengenai kepalanya. Sakit, tetapi tidak sampai akan membuatnya gagar otak. Meringis seraya memegang kepalanya, sepasang iris coklat itu memandang sang pelaku pemukulan dengan bingung. Kyoya menyeringai—terlihat puas sudah memberikan 'hukuman kecil' untuk si Omnivore yang melanggar peraturan.

Kusakabe tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua pria di depannya. "Ada apa Yamamoto- _san_?" tanyanya penasaran—membuat Tsuna mendadak teringat kembali tujuannya ingin menghampiri Kusakabe.

"Ah... Itu, kenapa namaku tidak ada di dalam jadwal?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kyoya dan mendapati sang _reven_ juga menatapnya. Pandangan... Yang berbeda saat ia berada di Ruang Makan tadi. Sepasang kelabu itu terlihat lega. Entah karena hal apa. Tsuna menelan liur gugup lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok yang ia berikan pertanyaan.

"Soal itu," Kusakabe melirik ke arah Bossnya lalu kembali melirik ke arah sang Sawada. Ia tersenyum mendapati ekspresi kebingungan Tsuna. "Hari ini kau mendapat tugas patroli bersama Hibari- _sama_."

Dan Tsuna bersumpah ia mendapati dirinya tidak mampu mengatakan segala hal yang ada di dalam otaknya yang mendadak kalut karena melihat senyuman janggal dari wajah bak preman pasar Kusakabe Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Berjalan di tengah labirin perumahan yang sepi, dengan udara pagi yang berembus lembut dan langit biru yang membentang luas, seharusnya ini menjadi pagi yang pas untuk memulai patroli dengan menyebar senyuman secerah mentari setelah berhari-hari terkurung di dalam ruangan. Namun... Bila mengingat sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya ini adalah Hibari Kyoya, si _brunette_ lebih memilih diam. Bukan, bukan karena jantungnya berdegub kencang, bukan juga karena ia mendadak merasa sangat gugup, ia hanya... Ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak akrab—atau sedikit mencari perkara dengan Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi atau adanya sebuah percakapan yang tidak penting, dan melihat dari ekspresi si _reven_ yang tetap _stay_ datar, membuat Tsuna mulai bertanya-tanya. Ini apa dirinya saja yang kelewat berlebihan karena merasa gugup dan histeris sendiri di saat yang bersamaan atau memang Hibari Kyoya yang memang orangnya kelewat tenang?

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan. Ia mencoba sedikit menenangkan degub jantungnya yang terus tidak teratur. Setidaknya, ia harus sedikit berpikir rasional. Ya... Dan lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendapat tugas berdua saja dengan Kyoya? Apa yang pria ini inginkan darinya? Tumben tidak bersama Kusakabe—ah, apa karena Kusakabe sangat sibuk dan dirinya lah yang kebetulan lebih kuat ketimbang yang lain? Alis sang Sawada mengernyit. Tidak... Masih banyak yang lebih kuat, tetapi kenapa justru dirinya yang disuruh?

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Eh?" Tsuna refleks menoleh ke sampingnya. Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu fokus memandang si _reven_ yang melirik ke arahnya sebelum akhrinya memandang ke depan. Alis sang Sawada terangkat bingung lalu ikut memandang ke depan kembali. _Apa yang ingin aku tanyakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyoya..._ Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menelan liur gugup. Sepertinya Kyoya tahu banyak hal yang ingin si _brunette_ katakan.

"Kita akan patroli di mana?" tanya Tsuna jujur. Yah... Tujuan mereka masih belum jelas dan Tsuna belum pernah berjalan ke tempat ini. Sepertinya mereka akan berkeliling pinggir kota karena setahunya, pusat kota berada di lingkungan Vongola Mall sementara arah mereka jelas menjauhi satu-satunya Mall d Namimori ini.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. Untuk apa ia bertanya bila ujung-ujungnya malah dibuat semakin penasaran? "Terus... Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanyanya kembali. Ia dizinkan bertanya maka si _brunette_ akan memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik. "Biasanya Hibari- _sama_ dengan Kusakabe- _san_. Apakah Kusakabe- _san_ sedang sangat sibuk?"

Alis Kyoya terangkat mendengarnya. Irisnya kembali melirik ke samping sebelum akhrinya memandang ke depan kembali. " _Iie_ , aku hanya ingin hanya kita berdua saja yang pergi."

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna. Dengan tidak percaya Tsuna menoleh memandang teman ngobrolnya. Irisnya mengerjab beberapa kali mendengar ucapan ambigu yang keluar sebagai jawaban apa yang ia tanyakan. Wajah sang pria mendadak terasa panas saat otaknya mengartikan jawaban yang diberikan Bossnya. Takut ketahuan, Tsuna memalingkan wajah—menyembunyikan rasa malu yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Hibari Kyoya ingin merekah menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua seperti... kencan.

 _A, ASTAGA! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!?_

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—mencoba mengembalikan rasionalitasnya dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang kian menggila. Ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya, lama-lama ia yakini bisa terkena serangan jantung di usia muda bila terus dibuat jungkir balik seperti ini oleh Boss tampannya ini. Sedikit berdeham guna menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat, sang Sawada kembali menatap ke depan. Alisnya terangkat saat menyadari langkah mereka telah memasuki hutan. Bingung, sepasang _hazel_ itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan penasaran. Kenapa mereka masuk hutan? Jadi benar mereka akan menangkap penjahat di dalam hutan? Ini bukan kencan kan? Ini memang bukan kencan kan?

"Apa ada mafia lagi?" tanya Tsuna—curiga kejadian di bukti terulang kembali.

" _Iie_."

Alis Tsuna terangkat mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

 _Ish!_ Serius, ini kata Bossnya ia bebas bertanya,tetapi kenapa Bossnya memberikan jawaban yang justru membuatnya semakin ingin lebih banyak bertanya!? Memutar bola matanya malas, Tsuna memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan tujuan atau jalan mereka. Toh Kyoya tidak akan menjawabnya dan justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Memilih diam dan dengan setia memandang punggung yang menjadi pemandu jalannya, sepasang _hazel_ itu memandang jas yang dikenakan Kyoya. Irisnya tanpa sadar terfokus memandang kemeja berwarna gelap yang selalu terlihat familier di mata sang Sawada.

" _Ne_ , Hibari- _sama_ suka warna ungu?" tanya Tsuna tanpa sadar. Tsuna refleks menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. _ASTAGA! KENAPA AKU BERTANYA!?_ Menggeram jengkel dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa direm, Tsuna berani bertaruh bahwa tindakannya justru akan memancing percakapan antara dirinya dan Kyoya. Okay, jangan salahkan dirinya kenapa bertanya, salahkan Hibari Kyoya yang membuat si _brunette_ menjadi penasaran. Kyoya selalu menggunakan kemeja ungu, apa karena si _reven_ suka warna ungu? Atau kebetulan ia hanya punya warna ungu dan malas menggunakan warna lain? Bukan maksud Tsuna kelewat perhatian, tetapi... Yah, bila kau terus melihat warna dan model yang sama selama seminggu lebih, bagaimana kau bisa tidak penasaran?

"Biasa saja."

"Selain ungu?"

 _AAAAHHHH!_

Tsuna bersumpah ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat mendapati mulutnya menanggapi ucapan singkat Kyoya begitu saja. Ia refleks—dan hal ini benar-benar menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak perlu membuat obrolan dengan Hibari Kyoya!? Astaga!

"Semua warna gelap."

Tsuna mengkatupkan mulutnya rapat-tapat—mencegah mulutnya kembali nyinyir untuk bertanya. Tetapi, jawaban yang diberikan Bossnya kembali membuat Tsuna memutar otak. Bila dilihat, memang kemeja Kyoya warnanya ungu gelap. Jadi opsi bahwa Kyoya memang hanya memiliki warna kemeja ungu gelap adalah benar dan lagi yukata yang selalu dipakai juga berwarna gelap. _Well_ , Kyoya memiliki kulit putih, semua warna jelas akan selalu cocok dengannya. Sosok _reven_ ini... Akan selalu terlihat sempurna mengenakan apapun kan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sejak lama ingin Tsuna ajukan. Mumpung Hibari Kyoya juga terlihat menerima semua pertanyaan... Tsuna menelan liur gugup. Mendadak ia dapat merasakan kembali jantungnya yang berdegub tidak nyaman. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Ia hanya ingin bertanya dan sungguh, tidak ada maksud untuk akrab dengan Bossnya sama sekali. Tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada.

"Kenapa Hibari- _sama_ ingin aku menjadi Penjaga Keamanan?" Tsuna menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mempertanyakannya kan? "Aku memang bisa _Material Art_ , tetapi bukankah aku hanyalah... Pendatang?" tanya sang Sawada penasaran. Apakah semua itu untuk menyelidikinya? Atau karena... Untuk mengawasinya lebih ketat?

Kyoya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Si _reven_ hanya diam seraya menyingkirkan beberapa semak belukar dan ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tsuna menelan liur paksa seraya mengikuti sosok itu dalam diam—tidak ingin mendesak jawaban apapun. Apa yang ia tanyakan jelas, bukanlah pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab begitu saja dan sepertinya... Kyoya tidak mau menjawab.

"Entahlah."

 _Apa?_ Alis Tsuna terangkat mendengar gumaman yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan itu. Namun, sang Sawada jelas yakin sosok pemimpin jalannya ini memang berkata 'entahlah'. Memangnya entahlah kenapa? Apa karena keputusan itu diambil secara... Spontan? Tanpa memikirkan atau memperdulikan kemungkinan Tsuna adalah mata-mata yang berniat menyerang dan menghancurkan klan Hibari? Jawaban super pendek itu menimbulkan beribu spekulasi dan pertanyaan baru yang dalam hitungan detik, kembali bertumpuk di kepala si _brunette_.

"Aku cuma mau kau berada di dalam Klan Hibari," ucap sang _reven_. Alis Tsuna mengernyit mendengarnya. Jawaban itu masih lah sangat tidak menjelaskan apapun. Apakah Tsuna seharusnya sudah cukup mengerti? Tidak... Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kyoya mau Tsuna masuk Klan Hibari sudah jelas karena kemauan bungsu Hibari ini kan? "Dan bila perlu, margamu juga berubah menjadi Hibari."

"Huh?"

Kyoya mendengus mendengar nada kaget yang diucapkan pria yang ada di belakangnya. "Bukankah lebih bagus marga Hibari?" ucapnya membela diri—sukses membuat sang _brunette_ kehabisan kata-kata hanya untuk menerjemahkan maksud dari pemandu jalannya ini. Apa maksud Hibari Kyoya!? Marganya berubah—diubah maksudnya!? Huh? Kenapa Kyoya ingin—

"Apa maksud Hiba—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel - _sama_ lagi," sela si _reven_. Ia menghentikan langkahnya—membuat Tsuna yang dibelakang mau tidak mau ikut berhenti. Dan mendadak, sosok bertubuh lebih besar dari si _brunette_ itu berbalik seraya memamerkan sebuah seringa di wajah tampannya. "Panggil aku Kyoya, Omnivore."

Deg!

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna saat melihat jalan yang dibukakan sang _reven_ untuk dirinya. Cahaya matahari menyinari padang himawari yang ada di samping sosok berjas hitam itu. Diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan bunga besar dengan batang yang tebal itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi mendapati dirinya justru terpukau dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan yang terukir di wajah tampan berhiaskan sepasang metal di hadapannya.

Dengan dilatar belakangi padang bunga matahari, sosok Hibari Kyoya yang membelakangi cahaya dan bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang pohon terlihat jauh lebih indah. Cahaya matahari terlihat memanjang dan mengintip di sela-sela dedaunan—mencoba menyentuh permukaan kulit seputih pualam sang _reven_. Terlebih senyuman itu tetap terukir—mempertegas keindahan yang apa matanya tangkap. Sungguh, mengutarakan sosok ini dengan kata-kata takkan sanggub Tsuna lakukan karena akan ada berjuta puitis dan sair yang akan menghabiskan ribuan lembar kertas. Ia mengagumi Hibari Kyoya dan hal itu... Adalah mutlak.

" _Kirei_..."

Senyuman sang _reven_ semakin mengembang melihat reaksi memuaskan dari sosok _brunette_ di depannya. Sungguh, Kyoya benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris coklat itu memandang penuh kagum ke arahnya, bukan ke arah padang bunga yang ia tunjukkan.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Kyoya langsung berbalik dan melompat menuju padang himawari—sukses membuat Tsuna mengerjab kaget karena objek pandangannya menghilang. Dalam seketika, ia tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap panik sang _reven_ yang telah meninggalkannya. Si _brunette_ mendekati jalan yang dibuat Kyoya, lalu menunduk memandang ketinggian yang harus ia lompati.

Oh... benar-benar berbahaya. Bila tidak tahu tentang ini, sudah pasti kepalanya akan berdarah. _Well_ , ketinggiannya sekitar 1 meter dengan dasar tanah yang agak berbatu dan itu sangat menjelaskan kenapa semua Himawari ini terlihat lebih pendek. Melompat turun dengan agak berhati-hati, Tsuna memandang ke depan dimana Kyoya terlihat menunggunya di tengah padang bunga.

Dapat Tsuna rasakan perasaan mengelitik di ulu hatinya saat melihat sosok itu berada di tengah ratusan bunga Matahari. Rasa-rasanya... Ini seperti surga. Sungguh, apa ini benar bukan mimpi? Tsuna sudah terbangun kan? Ini nyata kan?

Tsuna mencubit tangannya sendiri—membuatnya meringis karena merasakan sakit. Okay, ini sakit, berarti ini... Benar-benar nyata. Menelan liur paksa, dapat irisnya lihat Kyoya masih di sana. Berdiri seraya menikmati sendiri angin yang berhembus kencang dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat. Dapat ia rasakan debara di dadanya kian kuat—semakin mempertegas perasaan yang semakin besar dan menguap.

Sudahlah... Tsuna benar-benar sudah tidak perduli lagi. Ia menyerah. Sungguh, kali ini, untuk sekali ini saja, ia tidak ingin melarikan diri dari perasaannya. Ya, Tsuna tidak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Ia tidak mau menjadi pengecut kembali dan mati-matian menyembunyikan apa yang hatinya rasakan. Maka... Ketimbang menekan dan menahannya untuk terus tumbuh, bukankah lebih baik ia membiarkannya dan melihat keindahan apa yang akan tersaji di hadapannya?

Senyuman merekah di belahan bibir itu. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan ini. Entah apa yang ada di dadanya ini akan tumbuh atau layu, Tsuna tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang hanya satu. Ia mencintai Hibari Kyoya.

Tanpa mau membiarkan Kyoya berpesta sendirian, dengan segera Tsuna berlari mendekati si _reven_. Ternyata tidak terlalu mudah melewati bunga-bunga indah ini. Ia mati-matian harus memastikan pijakannya tidak membuat salah satu batang terinjak dan merusak keindahannya.

" _Ne_ ," Kyoya membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar nada ceria yang mengalun di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh—menatap wajah manis yang merona di sampingnya. "Karena aku dipaksa, jadi... Baiklah, Kyoya- _kun_."

Dan Hibari Kyoya mendapati jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang saat nama kecilnya dipanggil dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan seperti itu. Membuat sang _reven_ tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengusap lembut helai kecoklatan itu dan memamerkan senyuman yang sedikit pun tidak bisa ia tahan.

.

.

.

Puas bersenang-senang di padang Himawari yang begitu indah, Kyoya mengajak si _brunette_ berpindah tempat. Mereka sedang patroli _ne_? Jadi keduanya hanya sama-sama mengelilingi padang bunga yang entah berapa hektar itu seraya menikmati pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan mata. Sungguh, seandainya tidak ingat waktu, Tsuna pasti sudah protes saat Kyoya mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita akan ke mana lagi, Kyoya- _kun_?"

Oh sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar menyukai sensasi saat menyebutkan nama kecil sang _reven_. Hatinya selalu terasa tergelitik setiap nama itu terucap. Terlebih dengan tangan besar yang menggandengnya tanpa sungkan. Terserah dengan perasaannya kepada Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna sudah sangat tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang hanyalah satu. Menikmati waktunya bersama si _reven_ dan membuang semua kebohongan yang ia miliki. Terserah bila Hibari Kyoya mengetahui perasaannya, toh tanpa dikatakan pun, bukankah Kyoya memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang ia miliki? Mereka bukan anak SMA yang akan malu-malu menunjukan perasaan cinta mereka, mereka bukan remaja yang begitu labil akan perasaan. Mereksa sama-sama dewasa, sama-sama mengerti tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ketukan perasaan ini menyapa.

"Rahasia."

Oh, sepertinya Hibari Kyoya menyukai permainan rahasia-rahasiaan. Namun kali ini, Tsuna tidak bisa protes. Ia justru semakin dibuat tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyoya. Kejuatan macam apa lagi yang akan si _reven_ gunakan? Tidak perlu memikirkan terlalu dalam segala hal, Tsuna sangat tahu sekarang Kyoya hanya berniat mengajaknya kencan—dengan dalih berpatroli bersama. Bagus, benar-benar pemaksaan yang pintar.

Memandang sekitarnya dengan penuh minat, Sawada Tsunayoshi harus mengakui _mood_ yang bagus membuat suasana hutan di sekitarnya juga terlihat indah di matanya. Suara burung-burung bernyanyi yang memerdukan pendengaran, teduhnya pepohonan dengan gemerisik suara dedaunan yang saling bergesek dikala angin yang sejuk berhembus, dan garis cahaya matahari yang terlihat memanjang mengintip dari sela dedaunan. Oh, sungguh, kenapa ia tidak menyadari suasana menyenangkan ini? Bahkan saat diam seperti ini, suasana di sekitarnya justru terasa lebih membuatnya nyaman.

Tsuna menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskanya secara berlahan. Segar... Rasanya memang benar-benar segar menghirup udara di tengah hutan yang bersih akan polusi ini. Paruh-paruhnya pasti sudah sangat bersih dari polusi berkat berada di kota kecil ini selama seminggu lebih. Ketenangan, bersama dengan sosok yang membuat dadanya selalu terasa hangat dan hidup ini membuat si _brunette_ benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Hayato yang kau bicarakan," Kyoya tiba-tiba buka suara—membuat Tsuna yang tengah mengobservasi sekitarnya refleks menoleh ke samping. Kyoya tidak menatapnya—pria itu fokus memandang ke depan. "Orang yang seperti apa?"

Ah... Kyoya penasaran ternyata. Mengalihkan pandangan, senyuman semakin mengembang di bibirnya saat sadar si _reven_ sangat ingin tahu sosok Hayato baginya. Bukankah sebenarnya Kyoya bisa mencari informasinya sendiri? Err... Sebenarnya itu lebih berbahaya bila sampai Kyoya melakukan hal itu, namun yah... Untunglah si _reven_ menanyakan langsung kepadanya. Tetapi kepala Tsuna tidak henti berpikir sesuatu yang mengelitik ulu hatinya Apa Hibari Kyoya cemburu? Entah kenapa hal ini membuatnya merasa senang.

"Hayato- _kun_ orang yang terlalu _overprotektif_ denganku... Kami teman masa kecil dan saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal, dia jadi... Yah, selalu menjadi seseorang yang selalu di sisiku. Mungkin bisa dibilang, ialah segalanya untukku—satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku," sepasang _hazel_ itu menyendu—menerawang sahabat dan saudara baginya itu. Uh... Tsuna jadi merindukan pria itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah Takeshi menjaga Hayato dengan baik? "Dia cinta pertamaku," aku Tsuna. Lalu ia terkekeh saat teringat betapa patah hati dirinya hingga membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. "Tetapi aku patah hati."

"Ho?" sebelah alis Kyoya terangkat—tertarik saat mengetahui si _brunette_ dibuat patah hati.

"Yah, aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku dan... Err... Hayato justru jatuh cinta dengan sahabat karibku dan mereka berpacaran," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Astaga... Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan semua ini dengan enteng? Tidak ada kesedihan saat ia mengutarakannya, seolah-olah semua itu hanyalah hal yang terlalu klasik namun di saat yang sama juga lucu. "Tidak ada yang tahu aku jatuh cinta dengan Hayato, semua orang mengira aku hanya gila kerja dan olahraga tanpa tahu aku patah hati. Yah... Pengalihanku sangat berguna bukan?" Tsuna langsung merenggangkan ototnya. Ia menyeringai. "Gantinya aku jadi jago Material Art, padahal sebelumnya aku sangat anti kekerasan."

Kyoya mendengus. Jadi di situ asal muasal si _brunette_ ini kuat sekali? Patah hati dan ketimbang bermuram durja, ia memilih meningkatkan rutinitasnya? Benar-benar pengalihan yang bagus.

"Tetapi ternyata perasaanku tidak berubah," Tsuna menghela nafas berat. "Saat itu, temanku berkata ingin melamar Hayato- _kun_ dan aku benar-benar patah hati. Dunia seolah hancur bila membayangkan mereka akan menikah. Kyoya- _kun_ tahu dengan sifat buta arahku kan? Karena melamun... Tanpa sadar aku menaiki Bus dan malah sampai ke halte Namimori. Padaha aku sudah memohon ke Supir Bus agar kembali tetapi supirnya tidak mau dan menyuruhku menunggu sampai besok," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya teringat kerjadian di malam itu. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah secara mental dan fisik.

Si _reven_ langsung teringat dengan halte Namimori. Meski namanya Halte Namimori, nyatanya Halte itu berada di luar wilayah Namimori. Bahkan dari kota menuju Halte itu saja membutuhkan 1 jam perjalanan menaiki kendaraan roda empat.

"Supir Bus bilang ada kota di dekat Halte, tetapi aku tidak disarankan ke sana," Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tetapi ketimbang harus tidur di Halte yang berada di tengah hutan, aku lebih memilih ke kota. Kupikir jaraknya dekat, tetapi ternyata sangat jauh. Bahkan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat!" Tsuna _horror_ —teringat betapa menderitanya dirinya. Oh, ia bahkan kelaparan dan magganya kambuh. Hebat, bahkan setelah muntah beberapa kali, Tsuna tetap keras kepala melanjutkan jalannya dan bahkan sempat bekerja untuk Sasagawa bersaudara. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan Sasagawa bersaudara. Mereka menolongku dan mengajakku ke kota. Ah, tetapi sebelumnya, mereka mengajakku ke Pos Polisi," Tsuna melewatkan bagian mayat. Oh, sungguh, ia tidak mau mengingat hal itu.

"Hmn...," Kyoya bergumam. Ia hanya bertanya tentang Hayato dan Tsuna menceritakan semua hal kepadanya. Oh, pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar suka bercerita sepertinya. Dan melihat dari caranya berbicara, dengan mudah si _reven_ menebak bahwa _mood_ pria ini benar-benar sangat bagus. "Apa kau menyukai anak-anak?"

Alis Tsuna terangkat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa mendadak Kyoya menanyakan tentang anak-anak? " _Ee_ , suka. Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Yah... Salah satu alasan kenapa Tsuna mengangkat Fuuta menjadi adiknya dan menggunakan nama Sawada. Fuuta sosok yang sedikit memiliki kemiripan fisik dengannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Ah... Ia jadi merindukan Fuuta, terutama dengan panggilan 'Tsuna- _nii_ 'nya.

"Hari ini jadwalku berkunjung," ucap Kyoya—sukses membuat sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna. Refleks Tsuna langsung memandang ke depan kembali. Irisnya dengan mudah menangkap bangunan besar yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Dan apa yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya ternyata memang benar adanya.

Panti Asuhan!

.

.

.

Sosok yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang di buka itu terlihat tertawa bersama 3 orang anak-anak yang mengelilinginya. Kedua lengan panjang sang pria di gulung hingga sikut—membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk bergerak dan menikmati permainan bersama ketiga malaikat kecil yang menurutnya, sangat manis.

Mengawasi di bawah teduhan pohon, si _reven_ hanya bisa bersedekap dada memandang lapangan rumput yang sangat luas itu didominasi oleh anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Ada beberapa permainan di halaman luas ini hingga menambah semangat para manusia mungil itu untuk keluar dari ruangan dan menikmati cahaya matahari. Menyandarkan tubuh di batang pohon yang kokoh, si _reven_ ketahui ia bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai anak-anak. Namun, melihat senyuman dan tawa lepas si _brunette_ yang tengah bermain dengan banyak anak-anak di sekitarnya mau tidak mau membuat pria tampan ini tidak merasa bosan.

Keputusannya untuk membawa Tsuna ke tempat ini jelas bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Ia agak berbohong bahwa ini adalah jadwal rutinnya berkunjung. Nyatanya Kyoya hanya berkunjung sebulan sekali—saat ia memberikan pakaian untuk mereka semua. Yah... Meski menjadi donatur inti, bukan berarti Kyoya sangat menyukai anak-anak. Ia suka dengan mereka, namun bukan berarti mau bermain bersama dengan wajah-wajah polos itu. Menyadari wajahnya yang cenderung menakutkan dan sifatnya yang tempramental, Kyoya sadar diri bahwa ia tidak cocok dengan anak kecil. Terlebih yang kelewat hyperaktif dan berisik.

Kyoya memandang jam yang ada di tangannya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat sudah waktunya makan siang. Sepasang kelabu itu refleks memandang ke arah belakang—memandang bangunan besar 5 lantai yang mirip asrama walau sebenarnya, itu adalah Panti Asuhan. Menjadi satu-satunya Panti Asuhan di kota berarti juga harus siap menampung banyak sekali anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua kan?

" _Minna_ ~" seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek keluar dari dalam bangunan. Tubuhnya mengenakan celemek—berteriak mengundang perhatian semua orang yang berada di halaman berukuran setengah Lapangan Sepak Bola. "Sudah waktunya makan siang, semuanya masuk!" perintahnya dan sukses membuat semua anak kecil menghentikan aksi bermain mereka dan berlarian memasuki pintu ganda yang terbuka itu dengan penuh semangat.

Melihat semua anak-anak yang berlarian menuju Panti, Tsuna mau tidak mau ikut berlari. Ia melangkah menuju sosok yang berteduh di bawah lindungan pohon. Senyuman sang Sawada terus mengembang saat sampai di depan Kyoya.

"Mereka benar-benar terlalu enerjik!" Tsuna tertawa seraya mengelap keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini hari minggu, pantas saja mereka semua banyak yang masih berada di Panti dan tidak sekolah."

"Hmn...," Kyoya hanya bergumam seraya mengambil rerumputan yang menempel di helai kecoklaan itu. "Sudah waktunya makan siang," infonya—membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau menghela nafas. Sepertinya Kyoya memang masih khawatir dirinya sakit. Yah... Tetapi perutnya memang sudah minta makan sih...

"Kita makan di mana?" tanya Tsuna tertarik. Biasanya ia diberikan makan geratis oleh penduduk yang ia bantu. Okay, kenapa lama-lama Tsuna semakin merasa mirip gembel ya di kota kecil ini? Mendapat makanan karena sumbangan. Terdengar menyedihkan, namun dalam prakteknya tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkan.

"Yamamoto- _san_ , Hibari- _san_."

Kedua pria itu sama-sama menoleh ke sosok perempuan berambut bob sebahu yang menghempiri mereka. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum mendapat perhatian kedua pria tampan yang berkunjung hari ini. "Bagaimana bila kalian bergabung dengan kami? Haru sudah memasak makanan yang banyak untuk kalian," tawarnya ramah. Perempuan bernama Miura Haru itu memang Kepala di Panti Asuhan. Wanita cantik dengan senyuman hangatnya itu masih sedikit memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kyoya—membuatnya sedikit pun tidak terpengaruh dengan aura 'kesadisan' sosok yang juga teman masa kecilya itu.

Tsuna melirik ke arah Kyoya mendapati tawaran itu—meminta persetujuan dari si _reven_. Tidak perlu diberitahu juga ia sudah tahu Kyoya tidak menyukai anak kecil. _Well_ , berada di kerumunan saja membuat si _reven_ terlihat _bad mood_ , apa lagi kerumunan anak kecil yang berisik dan hyperaktif? Oh sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak mau merusak suasana. Namun... Ia sungguh ingin makan bersama dengan para malaikat kecil itu. Pasti menyenangkan bisa mendengar celoteh riang mereka dan ekspresi menggemaskan saat mereka makan dengan mandiri namun mulut yang belepotan makanan.

"Hn."

Dan gumaman singkat itu sukses membuat si _brunette_ tersenyum senang. Ah... Hibari Kyoya benar-benar memanjakannya hari ini.

.

.

.

" _Jaa ne Oniichan_!"

"Jangan lupa datang lagi _Niichan_!"

Tsuna tertawa seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada segerombolan bocah-bocah yang mengantar kepergian mereka berdua. " _Jaa minna_!" terianya senang lalu dibalas lambaian dari para anak kecil itu. Si _brunette_ terkekeh seraya berbalik dan menghadap ke depan dengan normal, irisnya melirik ke samping dimana sosok _reven_ terlihat hanya diam dengan aura super suram yang menyelimuti.

Oh, sungguh, mendapati Hibari Kyoya tidak mengamuk di dalam Panti Asuhan saat mereka sedang menikmati makan siang merupakan hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi Tsuna. Bagaimana tidak? Para anak-anak itu mungkin sudah belajar untuk tidak mengganggu si _reven_ , tetapi... Hei! Berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan gerombolan bocah-bocah, ditambah teriakan dan sikap mereka yang kelewat hyperaktif sungguh sesuatu yang sangat membuat Hibari Kyoya tidak tahan.

" _Gomen ne_ , kau pasti tidak nyaman," Tsuna tersenyum bersalah melihat kerutan di dahi si _reven_. Sepasang iris kelabu itu melirik ke arah Tsuna sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas lelah. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari Kyoya dan Tsuna tahu sosok ini memerlukan ketenangan, jadi ia lebih memilih diam seraya memandang sekitarnya. Mereka berjalan di jalan bebatuan yang belum di aspal. Terlihat pepohonan yang meneduhi perjalanan mereka, membuat hari yang seharusnya panas jadi terasa sangat menyejukkan.

 _Setalah ini kita akan ke mana?_

Bila Tsuna menanyakan hal itu, dengan mudah Kyoya pasti akan menjawab rahasia. Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Ya, biarlah tujuan mereka menjadi rahasia dan buatlah dirinya terkejut dengan semua hal yang si _reven_ tunjukkan. Ah... Baru setengah hari, Hibari Kyoya sukses membuatnya benar-benar merasa senang seperti ini. Bukankah ia harus memberikan sedikit balasan?

Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu melirik ke sampingnya, menatap sosok _reven_ yang masih berkutat dengan acara berdiam diri. Dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, Tsuna memperhatikan sosok itu. Tubuh tegap yang berbalut kemeja gelap itu terlihat sexy dengan leher berwarna putih dan bagian lengan kemeja yang di gulung hingga sikut. Oh, jangan lupakan dua kancing teratas yang di lepas juga dasi yang dilonggarkan—memamerkan leher seputih pualam yang... menggoda.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Matanya jadi tidak bisa berhenti menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh pria yang begitu sempurna ini. Wajah yang tampan, dengan belahan bibir tipis yang sedikit pucat. Bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka—membuat sang _brunette_ dengan jelas melihat gigi putih yang mengintip dari sela belahan itu. Bagaimana rasa bibir bungsu Hibari? Apakah lembut? Manis? Tadi Kyoya meminum jus jeruk, apa rasanya akan seperti jeruk? Dan saat bibir yang tipis itu menekuk hingga membentuk sebuah seringai, dalam hituang detik sang Sawada tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

 _HIIIIEEEE!_

Tsuna refleks memalingkan wajah sebelum wajahnya yang memerah sempurna terlihat Kyoya. A, astaga! Sumpah! Rasanya benar-benar malu ketahuan memperhatikan dengan pikiran kotor seperti itu! Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu ke Hayato! _Ya ampun, aku mesum sekali!_

"Na, _nandemo nai_!" Tsuna merutuki suaranya yang tergagap. Dapat ia dengar suara dengusan Kyoya—sukses membuatnya semakin merasa panik. Apa Kyoya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa—Aih... Bukankah mereka sama-sama pria dewasa? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang ia pikirkan bukankah sesuatu yang... Normal? Mencintai seseorang hingga rasanya ingin menyentuh mereka. Ini bukanlah sebuah nafsu yang hanya untuk memusakan hasrat biologis, namun ini adalah hasrat untuk saling menunjukan perasaan cinta. Bukankah itu yang namanya... Bercinta? Tsuna tersenyum saat teringat beberapa mimpinya yang tidur dengan si _reven_. Apa Kyoya juga memimpikannya?

Tetapi tetap saja... Uh, bukankah sangat memalukan dan canggung walau sama-sama dewasa? Tsuna bukan tipe yang berpengalaman dalam hal itu—ah, ia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya meski akan banyak sekali wanita atau bahkan lelaki yang rela memberikan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma. Tidak, dulu ia terlalu fokus dengan Hayato hingga tidak pernah memikirkan cara ekstream bersenang-senang seperti sex bebas. Dan dalam hal ini... Tsuna jelas masih perjaka.

DOR!

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna saat mendengar suara tembakan. Belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu tautan di tangannya terlepas. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh sebuah jas dan diseret untuk bersembunyi di sebuah pohon yang paling besar di dekat mereka. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Kyoya memeluknya—melindunginya dari serpihan kayu bekas tembakan. Tsuna membatu saat hujan tembakan datang tanpa jeda. Otaknya dengan mudah menebak situasi mereka.

Mereka diserang.

Si _brunette_ menggeretakkan gigi. Ada perasaan marah saat kencannya diganggu. Dengan segera tangannya merogoh saku dan menggunakan sarung tangan kulit. Kyoya yang melihat Tsuna yang sudah bersiap langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berfokus dengan arah datangnya tembakan.

"Alihkan mereka," Kyoya melepaskan jas anti pelurunya dan menaruhnya di kepala si _brunette_. Membuat Tsuna mengernyitkan alis saat menyadari 2 jas anti peluru kini berada di tubuhnya. "Pindah ke pohon itu," si _reven_ menunjuk pohon yang lebih besar yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Tetapi jas—"

"Jangan membantah," sela Kyoya. Ia menunduk lalu mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya. Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna. Tsuna menjadi peralihan dengan dua jas anti peluru sementara Kyoya yang menyerang dan tanpa perlindungan sama sekali? Padahal mereka jelas-jelas memiliki senjata api? Terlebih jumlah mereka masih belum jelas berapa orang!

"Kyoya- _kun_ ," Tsuna memohon. Irisnya memandang Kyoya dengan takut—sukses mengalihkan sepasang kelabu itu dari persiapannya untuk menyerang. Tangannya dengan mudah menyingkirkan jas yang ada di kepalanya. "Aku—"

"Omnivore," Kyoya menyela. Ia kembali memasangkan jas itu di kepala si _brunette_. Bila kepala sampai terkena tembakan, kemungkinan hidup benar-benar kecil dan Kyoya sungguh tidak mau sampai itu terjadi. "Kau meremehkanku?" Tsuna langsung menggeleng saat mendengarnya. Kyoya menghela nafas. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, pohon ini tidak akan bertahan lama."

Tsuna menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat perasaan tidak terima seolah menghantam dada. Ia tahu, Kyoya sangatlah kuat dan lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Menghela nafas, si _brunette_ mengangguk—menyetujui ide dari si _reven_.

Kyoya bernafas lega. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dan untungnya Tsuna tidak benar-benar akan membuatnya kesulitan. Mengerti akan posisi masing-masing, mereka sama-sama memunggungi. Tsuna yang akan berlari dan Kyoya yang akan merayap di semak-semak.

" _Go_!"

Dan tanpa persiapan apapun, Tsuna langsung berlari menembus semak-semak dan ranting yang menghalanginya. Beberapa tembakan mengenai pohon di sekitarnya—membuatnya meringis saat serpihan kayu terbang melukai kulit wajah. Namun Tsuna mengabaikan hal itu. Ia terus berlari hingga kakinya sampai di pohon besar yang tadi ditunjuk.

Menyandarkan punggung ke pohon yang menjad pelindungnya, sepasang _hazel_ itu mencoba mengintip dari mana arah tembakan. Irisnya fokus memandang ke satu titik di sebrang jalan dimana sumber tembakan berasal. Ia menggeram saat menyadari beberapa tembakan masih di arahkan ke pohon tempatnya semula berlindung. Lebih dari dua sepertinya yang menembak. Dan saat Tsuna menatap ke arah Kyoya merangkak, ia harus menahan decak kagumnya saat menyadari si _reven_ telah merayap dengan cepat dan tanpa celah sedikit pun. Pria itu sekarang berjongkok di balik pepohonan yang lain—berjarak sangat jauh dari tempat mereka semula bersembunyi.

Membungkuk seraya mengambil banyak kerikil, Tsuna langsung membungkuk dan bersiap untuk berlari. Irisnya memandang ke arah si _reven_ yang juga memandangnya. Pria itu mengangguk dan dengan segera si _brunette_ melemparkan kerikilnya ke semak-semak di dekat pohon tempatnya pertama kali bersembunyi lalu dengan kecepatan penuh kembali berlari guna berpindah pohon.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Hujan tembakan mengarah ke tubuhnya dan tempat ia melempar kerikil. Tsuna meringis saat kupingnya terasa berdengung dengan suara tembakan yang mencoba membunuh. Dan saat tubuhnya berhasil belindung di sebuah batu besar, Tsuna kembali melemparkan kerikil ke semak-semak—membuat kamuflase seolah-olah seorang lagi tengah membungkuk berlari di semak-semak. Beberapa tembakan diarahkan ke tempat ia melempar kerikil—membuat si _brunette_ melemparkan beberapa kerikil terakhir ke dekat pohon kedua ia bersembunyi.

Orang-orang itu jelas sangat tahu berapa jumlah orang yang mereka serang. Pasti mereka sudah mengintai dan mengincar Tsuna juga Kyoya sejak di jalan tadi. Sepasang mata coklat itu memandang nanar ke arah partnernya tadi terlihat. Senyumannya merekah mendapati Kyoya sudah tidak berada di sana kembali. Ah... Hibari Kyoya benar-benar profesional, bagaimana bisa sosok itu dengan mudah menyebarang tanpa ketahuan sama sekali? Kyoya bukan ninja yang tiba-tiba bisa menghilang kan?

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Tsuna langsung mengaktifkan jam tangannya. Hanya 2 orang yang bisa ia hubungi dengan jam ini. Kyoya dan Kusakabe.

"Ya? Ada—kalian diserang?"

Jelas, suara tembakan sepertinya terdengar hingga membuat Kusakabe langsung mengetahui dengan jelas kenapa Tsuna menghubungiya. " _Ee_ ," Tsuna membenarkan. "Sekitar lebih dari 2 orang, kami tidak tahu pasti," jelasnya.

" _Wakatta_ , aku akan membawa beberapa orang sesegera mungkin."

Dan kontak pun diputuskan. Tsuna tidak perlu memberitahukan posisinya, toh GPSnya dengan jelas akan memberitahukan posisi mereka.

Hening.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu refleks langsung memandang ke arah tembakan saat menyadari tembakan mendadak terhenti. Apakah Kyoya berhasil? Memegang sebuah batu yang agak besar, Tsuna membungkukan tubuhnya—bersiap-siap melindungi si _reven_ bila sosok itu ternyata tidak berhasil.

DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan diiringi dengan suara besi yang beradu membuat jantung Tsuna mencelos. Genggaman di sebongkah batu kian menguat diiringi dengan kecemasan yang kian memuncak. Apa yang terjadi!? Sungguh, dirinya jadi gemas sendiri mendapati semak-semak tinggi sukses menghalangi pandangannya.

DOR!

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna saat mendapati tembakan yang berasal dari arah yang berbeda. Refleks Tsuna langsung memandang ke sumber suara. Matanya menyipit saat menyadari sosok lain bersembunyi di atas pohon. Ini berbahaya. Ada Snipper yang lain, namun bagusnya sosok itu fokus dengan Kyoya—tidak menyadari Tsuna yang langsung membidiknya. Dengan memperkirakan berat batu dan arah angin, tanpa banyak menunggu kembali Tsuna langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melempar batu yang ada di tangannya.

Trak!

Batu itu sukses mengenai pistol yang dipegang si penembak hingga membuat pistol yang dipegang jatuh ke atas tanah. Tsuna langsung mengambil beberapa batu kembali dan berlari mendekat lalu melemparnya sebelum sosok itu mengambil pistol yang baru.

Duk!

Kedua batu sukses mengenai kepala sang Snipper. Membuat sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu kehilangan kesimbangan dan jatuh dari pohon. Tsuna langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju pohon itu. Dan saat kakinya sampai di tempat sosok Snipper yang terjatuh, sepasang _hazel_ nya membola sempurna.

Sosok dengan darah yang mengalir pada bagian pelipis wajahnya itu memandang Tsuna. Menyeringai, sosok serba hitam itu mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah pria yang melemparinya batu.

DOR!

Tsuna meyeringai saat batu yang ia pegang refleks langsung ia lempar hingga kembali mengenai kepala Snipper itu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, si _brunette_ langsung meninju pria berpakaian hitam itu tepat di bagian ulu hati hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dalam seketika. Menggeram gemas, Tsuna meninju wajah yang tidak sadarkan diri itu lalu dengan segera mengikat kedua tangan itu dengan sulur pohon yang kuat.

Menggeledah tubuh itu dengan teliti, Tsuna mengambil semua senjata yang dimiliki sosok yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ia meringis saat menggerakkan bahunya yang terkena tembakan. Oh, terimakasih dengan jas anti peluru ini, ia jadi tidak menerima tembakan itu secara langsung. Namun, jelas, akan ada memar di bahunya. Sosok itu menembaknya dengan jarak dekat dan beruntungnya, salah membidik sasaran. Kenapa Snipper ini tidak menembak ke arah kepalanya saja langsung? Tsuna _horror_ —tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau terluka?"

Tsuna refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara berat yang dinantinya. Sepasang iris coklat itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Jantungnya terasa mencelos melihat warna yang lebih gelap terlihat di bahu si _reven_ —memamerkan lubang pada bagian kemeja dengan cairan yang mengeluarkan aroma besi karat.

"Kyoya- _kun_!?"

.

.

.

"Omnivore, kau terlalu berlebihan," gumam Kyoya—habis kata-kata melihat tingkah sang Sawada yang tidak henti mengekorinya. Lebih dari itu, bungsu Hibari yang tengah berbaring di futonnya harus menahan rasa gemas saat sosok _brunette_ itu memilih duduk bersimpuh di samping futonnya. Astaga... sungguh, Kyoya sangat tidak menyangka Tsuna adalah orang yang seperti ini. Terlalu berlebihan khawatir. Padahal dirinya hanyalah terkena satu peluru, di bahu pula. Peluru itu sudah dikeluarkan dan mungkin sekitar 1 minggu lagi lukanya akan benar-benar sembuh.

" _Iie_ ," Tsuna menggeleng—menolak dibilang berlebihan. "Kudengar sehabis oprasi, ada kemungkinan kau akan demam tinggi—"

"Apa kau mau kupanggil Herbivore?"

" _YADA_!" Tsuna langsung menolak. Mana rela panggilan kesayangan Kyoya untuknya mendadak digantin. Turun pangkat jadi Herbivore pula!

Menghela nafas berat, Kyoya langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping—menghadap si _brunette_. Mengerti apa yang Kyoya inginkan, Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Dapat ia rasakan pipinya terasa panas. Uh... Bisa-bisanya Kyoya menggodanya di dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Menurut, Tsuna mulai merangkak dan secara berlahan mendekat lalu berbaring tepat di samping sosok yang tengah terluka itu.

Menyeringai puas, Kyoya langsung menyelimut tubuh mereka. Ia masih berbaring menyamping—hendak memandang sosok yang akan menemaninya tidur malam ini. Berlahan, tangan putih itu mengelus helai coklat sang Sawada—membuat sosok yang tengah berbaring kaku itu semakin terlihat salah tingkah. Oh, lihat wajah yang memerah malu itu, benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Tidurlah," bisik Kyoya seraya menarik pria yang lebih mungil darinya untuk lebih mendekat lalu memeluknya. Bahu itu menegang saat tubuh mereka menempal. Dapat Kyoya rasakan nafas si _brunette_ yang tidak teratur di dadanya. Namun, berlahan namun pasti tubuh itu berubah rileks. Nafas Tsuna terdengar teratur kembali. Bahkan, dengan berani kedua tangan itu memegang dada Kyoya—merasakan debaran yang berdentum di dalamnya.

"Kyoya- _kun_... Gugup?" bisik Tsuna—kaget mengetahui debaran cepat dan tidak teratur dari sosok _reven_ yang memeluknya. Kyoya tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya—membuat sang Sawada lebih mendekat dan menempel dengan tubuh berbalut yukata itu.

"Tidurlah," bisik Kyoya lagi. Lebih lirih sekarang. Tsuna terkekeh kecil mendengar perintah itu. Ia bergerak—mencoba menyamankan diri di pelukan pria yang satu futon dengannya. Oh, malam ini mereka benar-benr berbagi futon. Terimakasih atas Kyoya yang lebih menyukai futon ketimbang kasur seperti _single bad_ atau _king size_.

" _Ee_ ," Tsuna mangangguk. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat debaran jantung yang terdengar itu menjadi nada pengantar tidur termerdu yang pernah ia dengar. " _Oyasumi_ , Kyoya- _kun_ ," lirihnya.

" _Oyasumi_ ," balas Kyoya seraya mengusap helai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Mencoba menggerakkan tubuh, dapat si _brunette_ rasakan badannya susah untuk berpindah posisi. Terlebih mendapati tubuhnya mulai kepanasan. Ada sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya dan ia tidak suka ini. Mencoba menjauh, si Sawada rasakan lilitan itu semakin erat—membuatnya panik seketika saat tubuhnya dibuat semakin menempel dengan sesuatu yang keras namun juga hangat. Sepasang _hazel_ itu refleks terbuka—kaget dan takut akan sesuatu yang menahannya.

Deg!

Tsuna membeku. Sepasang iris coklatnya membola sempurna saat matanya menangkap wajah tampan yang hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Kulit seputih pualam yang dibingkai helai gelap rambut, sepasang kelabu yang menatapnya lembut, dan... sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir indah di wajah yang berekspresi penuh kasih sayang.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Kyoya seraya menunduk dan mengecup singkat kening sang _brunette_. Sukses membuat rona merah di wajah itu semakin terlihat. Malu, Tsuna menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang yang sedikit tertutup yukata.

"O, _ohayou_ ," balas Tsuna serak saat menyadari suaranya hanya bagaikana bisikan dan parahanya, terdengar gemetar. Terdengar dengusan geli Kyoya di atasnya. Pria putih itu memeluk tubuh mungil di dekatnya dengan erat seraya menghirup aroma wangi dari helai coklat pria ini. Sesekali ia menciuminya—membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau jadi lebih menempel ke tubuh itu guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti sangat memerah.

Puas pagi-pagi sudah merasakan Omnivorenya ini, Kyoya melepaskan pelukannya lalu bangkit berdiri—sukses membuat sang _brunette_ yang masih terbaring merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap bingung sosok _reven_ yang berdiri itu.

"Sudah jam 7, Omnivore," infonya. Lalu sebuah seringai merekah di belahan bibir itu. "Atau kau mau lebih lama di kamar ini bersamaku?" godanya—sukses membuat wajah itu memerah sempurna.

"Be, benar juga!" Tsuna refleks langsung bangkit berdiri. Panik, ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu geser. "A, aku ke kamar dulu, Kyoya- _kun_ ," ucapnya gugup dan dengan segera meninggalkan kamar si _reven_. Terdengar derap langkah panik si _brunette_ hingga mau tidak mau, membuat Kyoya mendengus geli.

.

.

.

 _Huwaaa! Huwaaa! Huwaaaa!_

Tsuna menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Euforia yang ia rasakan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Menggelengkang kepala seraya mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di Gedung Penjaga Keamanan, sang Sawada ketahui ia telat bangun. Beberapa antrian terlihat di depan kamar mandi, membuat _mood_ nya agak turun drastis bila membayangkan harus ikut mengantri. Haah... Biasanya ia bangun lebih pagi—membuatnya tidak perlu mengantri untuk mandi.

Segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil perlengkapan mandi, Tsuna terdiam saat irisnya menangkap pakaian yang berbeda dari dalam lemari. Sebuah jas, kemeja putih, dasi dan celana dasar hitam. Di dasar lemari terdapat sepasang sepatu kulit dan sebuah tas kerja yang sangat familier di matanya.

Tsuna menahan nafas. Dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat menyadari semua itu adalah miliknya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanah ini.

 _Apa... Maksudnya ini?_

Sungguh, masih sangat ia ingat bahwa semua pakaian dan perlengkapannya disita saat itu. Okay, memang hanya tas dan ponselnya yang disita, namun saat pakaian dan sepatunya sudah dicuci dan dibersihkan, pihak Hibari juga ikut menyitanya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba semua ini dikembalikan? Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Entah kenapa firasatnya terasa buruk.

"Hoy Sora!" Tsuna tersentak lalu refleks memandang ke sampingnya. Di luar pintu geser, terlihat salah satu teman sesama Penjaga Keamanan berdiri. "Kau tidak antri? Nanti air habis!"

Tertawa canggung, sang _brunette_ langsung cepat-cepat menutup lemari kayunya lalu meraih perlengkapan mandi yang sebelumnya memang sudah ia keluarkan. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar—mencoba mengabaikan firasat tidak enak yang terus bergelayut di dadanya.

.

.

.

Menghela nafas berat, Tsuna melangkah menuju Gedung Bersama. Saking syoknya, ia tidak sadar bahwa satu-satunya pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari hanya setelan formal miliknya—membuat si _brunette_ mau tidak mau harus memakainya ketimbang harus memakai baju yang kemarin ia pakai. Setelah sarapan dan melihat jadwal pun, Tsuna mendapati namanya tidak ada lagi di Papan—membuatnya wajib untuk menemui dua sosok yang memang sangat ingin ia temui. Rasanya ini seperti _de javu_ saat ia harus menemui Kusakabe lagi.

Tap.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna. Jantungnya terasa mencelos saat melihat ketiga sosok berdiri di dekat gerbang kediaman yang terbuka. Kyoya yang masih mengenakan yukatanya dan Kusakabe yang terlihat mengobrol dengan seseorang. Seseorang berpakain formal dengan helai perak yang familier. Seseorang yang... Sangat Tsuna kenali.

"Ah!" pria berpakaian formal dengan rambut perak itu memandang ke arah Tsuna. Senyuman merekah di wajah tampan berhiaskan permata _emerald_ itu—sukses membuat tubuh sang _brunette_ membatu saat pria itu berlari mendekatinya. " _Juuudaaiimeeee_ ~" dan Gokudera Hayato sukses memeluk—menerjang—tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Ha, Hayato- _kun_?" gumam Tsuna bingung. Irisnya mencoba memandang teman baiknya yang tengah menangis sesegukan seraya mengucapkan beribu maaf dan curahan hatinya dalam satu tarikan nafas yang panjang. Sepasang mata coklat itu menatap ke arah Kyoya dan Kusakabe dengan nanar. Mengerjab beberapa kali, dapat Tsuna rasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak perlu penjelasan, Tsuna sudah sangat tahu tujuan dan apa maksud dari kedatangan pria yang memeluknya ini.

 _Jadi yang kemarin adalah... Perpisahan?_

"Ha, Hayato- _kun_ ," Tsuna melepaskan pelukan mereka seraya mencoba menghentikan ucapan-ucapan melanklonis yang biasanya hanya akan membuatnya tertawa. Tidak kali ini. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tertawa atau merasa sikap teman masa kecilnya ini menarik. Tidak bisa. " _Daijobu_ , lihat? Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya menenangkan seraya melangkah mundur—membuat pemilik iris _emerald_ itu dengan jelas menatap sosok si _brunette_.

Hayato menatap fokus pria di depannya. Sosok _brunette_ itu tersenyum—menampilkan senyuman yang sama saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tubuh berbalut pakaian formalnya menampakkan tubuh yang tidak berubah. Oh, benar. Sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tidak pucat atau terlihat sakit sama sekali.

Hayato tersenyum, ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. " _Yokatta_... Aku benar-benar khawatir," akunya jujur seraya tersenyum memandang sosok yang telah ia anggab saudara itu. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang mendengarnya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang bergelayut di dadanya saat melihat ekspresi lega dari sekretaris pentingnya ini.

" _Gomen_ , sudah membuatmu khawatir, Hayato- _kun_ ," ucap Tsuna bersalah. Hayato menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memeluk tubuh itu—menyalurkan perasaan rindu dan khawatirnya tanpa kata-kata yang terucap. Tsuna menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf melihat kedua sosok yang menonton adegan reuni mereka yang penuh drama. Dan saat sepasang _hazel_ itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris kelabu Kyoya, wajahnya langsung memucat.

 _Ba, bahaya!_

Tahu pasti apa yang menjadi sumber aura ' _kamikorosu_ ' itu, Tsuna langsung mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Ia memakasakan senyumannya menatap Hayato yang mencoba menenangkan diri. Ketimbang tiba-tiba melihat si _reven_ mengamuk, Tsuna lebih memilih menghindari kejadian _gore_ yang akan terjadi bila sikap Hayato cenderung seperti 'memprovokasi' terus. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah mengakui Hayato adalah cinta pertamanya. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak akan cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka? Takeshi yang jelas mengenalnya sendiri saja masih suka cemburu, apa lagi Hibari Kyoya coba?

" _Juudaime_ , ayo kita pulang," ajak Hayato—sukses membuat jantung sang Sawada mencelos. Entah kenapa irisnya refleks memandang sosok _reven_ yang tetap memandangnya. Ia tahu kedatangan Hayato ke sini untuk apa dan Tsuna jelas tidak bisa menolak. Pulang... Entah kenapa kata itu tidak lagi jadi motifasinya. Justru, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang paling ingin ia hindari sekarang. Namun... Bukankah ia tidak bisa menolak? Di sini bukan tempatnya. Ia harus pergi, meninggalkan kota ini bersama kenangannya.

" _Ee_ ," Tsuna memaksakan senyumannya. Sepasang _hazel_ nya terasa panas membayangkan dirinya yang tidak mungkin untuk kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu lagi dengan Hibari Kyoya yang sudah pasti akan membencinya? Ia berbohong tentang identitasnya... Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sudah pasti hanya mengawasi dan mencuri kabar tentang si _reven_ dari jauh. Tetapi, setidaknya Kyoya sudah memberikan kenangan yang menyenangkan bukan? Setidaknya, perasaan mereka sejak kemarin dan hari ini adalah sama kan? "Ayo kita pulang, Hayato- _kun_ ," lirihnya.

.

.

.

Masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bagian belakang penumpang, Tsuna tersenyum menatap kedua pria yang masih dengan setia berdiri mengantar kepergiannya. Ia menatap kedua pria itu dari jendela mobil yang dengan sengaja dibuka.

"Jangan sungkan untuk kembali dan mampir," tawar Kusakabe ramah.

 _Seandainya aku bisa..._

" _Ee_ , tentu," Tsuna memaksakan senyumannya mendengar tawaran itu. Dadanya terasa ditusuk saat sebuah kebohongan kembali terucap di mulutnya. "Jaga kesehatan kalian Kusakabe- _san_ , Kyoya- _kun_ ," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan...," sepasang _hazel_ itu memandang kelabu yang terus memandangnya. Sedikit pun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari Kyoya—kalimat perpisahan atau apapun. Ekspresi pria itu pun tetap sama. Datar dan seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan perpisahan mereka yang akan berjangka waktu lama. Tsuna menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Kusakabe. "Aku titip Kyoya- _kun_ , Kusakabe- _san_ ," lirihnya—nyaris memohon.

Kusakabe tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Hai' wakatta_ ," ucapnya—mengerti dengan pasti maksud dari si _brunette_.

" _Saa_... Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne_ ," ucapnya lalu melambaikan tangan diiringi dengan mobil yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Tsuna menghela nafas lalu menutup kaca jendela. Ia menoleh ke belakang—dimana Kyoya dan Kusakabe masih berdiri di gerbang kayu kediaman Hibari. Kedua sosok itu memandang ke arahnya dan saat sepasang _hazel_ nya bertemu dengan iris metal yang terlihat terluka itu, Tsuna benar-benar merasa semuanya hancur.

Ia tidak ingin pergi, sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berada di sisi Hibari Kyoya. Namun ia memiliki tanggung jawab di Tokyo dan ia tidak mau membohongi sosok _reven_ itu terus menerus. Ia mencintai Hibari Kyoya melebihi apapun hingga... Membayangkan Kyoya akan membencinya adalah hal yang paling ia takuti.

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat semua dokumen yang kuberikan ditolak," ucap Hayato tiba-tiba. Tsuna refleks langsung membalikkan badannya ke depan dan menatap ke sampingnya—mencoba mendengarkan apa yang Hayato katakan meski rasanya ia tak mampu hanya untuk mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan si perak. "Klan Hibari tahu bahwa data diri yang diberikan palsu, mereka meminta data asli."

 _Huh?_

Sepasang _hazel_ itu membola sempurna. Ia menatap Hayato dengan tidak percaya. "Ketahuan?" gumamnya bingung—tidak yakin apa yang ia dengar. Data dirinya ketahuan palsu!? OLEH KLAN HIBARI!?

" _Ee_ ," Hayato mengangguk kalem—tidak menyadari nada syock yang keluar dari sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dengan terpaksa aku memberikan data asli _Juudaime_ setelah mereka mengancam tidak akan mengembalikan _Juudaime_. Kupikir, mereka akan menahan _Juudaime_ selama beberapa bulan dan memperlakukan _Juudaime_ dengan buruk, tetapi ternyata prosesnya sangat cepat," Hayato mengernyitkan alis saat mengingat keganjalan itu. "Mungkin mereka menginginkan sesuatu—"

"Data asliku kau berikan ke mereka Hayato- _kun_? _**Data asli**_?" tanya Tsuna—mengulang apa yang ia dengar. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hayato bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ah... Tidak, tidak mungkin Hayato berbohong. Sosok ini paling tidak bisa berbohong dengannya dan Tsuna sangat tahu kapan si perak berbohong atau tidak.

Alis pria berhelai perak itu terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna. Ia menoleh—memandang si _brunette_ yang fokus memandangnya. " _Ee_ , aku memberikannya. Kenapa _Juudaime_?" tanyanya bingung—mulai merasakan keganjalan dari ucapan dan ekspresi temannya.

Tsuna menatap Hayato dengan tidak percaya. Data aslinya diberikan ke klan Hibari, bukankah berarti... Kusakabe dan Kyoya mengetahui identitas aslinya? Dan Kyoya tidak marah? Sama sekali tidak marah dengan kebohongannya? Berarti apa yang ia dengar sebelum pingsan ternyata memang suara Kyoya? Kyoya yang memanggilnya... Tsunayoshi?

"Irie- _san_! Putar arah!" teriak Tsuna—sukses mengangetkan sang supir. "Cepat! Kita kembali ke kediaman tadi!" perintahnya mutlak sebelum sosok bernama Irie Shoichi itu bertanya. Senyuman mengembang di belahan bibir Tsuna. Dadanya terasa meletup-letup mengetahui informasi penting ini.

"Kenapa kita kembali, _Juudaime_?" tanya Hayato bingung.

Tsuna semakin tersenyum. Sepasang _hazel_ nya berkilat saat membayangkan ekspresi Kyoya nanti. "Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan," ucapnya mantap seraya memandang tidak sabar jalanan yang mereka lalui.

.

.

.

Kusakabe Tetsuya menghela nafas seraya memandang Boss _reven_ nya yang masih diam mematung memandang ke arah si _brunette_ pergi. Wajah itu tetap terlihat datar dengan sepasang kelabu yang terluka. Oh, sungguh, bertahun-tahun mengabdikan hidup di keluarga Hibari, Kusakabe sangat tahu Kyoya sekarang tengah sedih. Ini cinta pertamanya dan pemuda _brunette_ itu benar-benar merubah Hibari Kyoya yang ia kenal.

Meski mobil yang ditumpangi pemimpin Vongola crop itu telah menghilang dari pandangan, Bossnya tetap berdiri di depan pintu gerbang—terliha berharap juga putus asa agar sosok itu kembali. Menyedihkan memang, namun... Melihat apa yang si _reven_ lakukan demi Tsuna, Kusakabe harus akui bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi benar-benar beruntung. Pria tampan semi manis itu sukses mencuri hati Kyoya—membuat si _reven_ berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan cenderung... Mencari perhatian Tsuna.

Bagaimana tidak coba? Saat mereka sadar data diri yang dikirimkan si _brunette_ palsu—setelah memeriksa ponsel Tsuna di mana salah satu pesan menyebutkan nama aslinya dengan nada marah—ketimbang mengambil tindakan menyergab Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kyoya lebih memilih membiarkannya sambil terus mengawasi pergerakan pria itu dan meminta data asli dari seseorang yang mengaku orang kepercayaan si _brunette_. Hal yang paling menakjubkan adalah saat mengetahui Sawada Tsunayoshi bukanlah orang biasa, Hibari Kyoya bertingkah selayaknya _stalker_. Ia jadi lebih ketat mengawasi Tsuna. _Well_ , Kusakabe pikir itu karena si _reven_ curiga—meski rasanya aneh bila Kyoya hanya mengawasi tanpa tindakan seperti introgasi dan sebagainya. Terlebih Tsuna dibiarkan tetap berada di dalam Kediaman Hibari hingga membuat Kusakabe, mau tidak mau harus berekting bahwa ia tidaklah mengetahui identitas asli sang Sawada.

Lalu, Kusakabe Tetsuya menyadari sesuatu.

Hibari Kyoya tertarik dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat dan rasa tertarik itu kian besar—membuat sang _reven_ tidak sungkan menunjukan perasaannya secara blak-blakan. Entah sejak kapan Kyoya menyadari ketertarikannya ini sebagai rasa suka, tahu-tahu saja si _reven_ telah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar Kusakabe.

Ia membiarkan Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk pulang—meninggalkan Namimori tanpa sedikit pun surat perjanjian atau apapun yang biasanya harus dibuat oleh sang pendatang sebelum meninggalkan Namimori. Kusakabe menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Selama 2 hari Tsuna sakit, selama 2 hari itu juga Kyoya mengurus beberapa dokumen sekaligus—mengatur hari di mana ia bisa hanya berdua dengan Sawada sebelum sosok itu pergi pulang ke kota besarnya. Apa yang Kyoya lakukan lebih seperti kencan perpisahan dan Kusakabe hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan ringisan. Cinta pertama Bossnya benar-benar orang yang luar biasa bila mengingat betapa kuatnya Tsuna dan status sosial yang dimiliki pria itu. Berdampingan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi mungkin, akan sangat berbahaya. Mereka berdua sama secara status. Orang yang diincar nyawanya oleh banyak pihak.

"Kyo- _san_ , sebaiknya kita masuk," saran Kusakabe—tidak tahan berdiam diri di depan gerbang terus menerus. Kyoya mengabaikannya. Si _reven_ tetap diam mematung memandang ke arah sebuah mobil datang. _Eh?_ Sang tangan kanan refleks memandang mobil yang ia yakini adalah mobilnya Tsuna. Ia mengernyit bingung mendapati mobil itu kembali. Terlebih saat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Kyoya, sosok sang Sawada berlari keluar dari dalam mobil.

 _EH!?_

Kusakabe syok bukan kepalang saat mendadak pria berpakaian formal itu melompat dan memeluk leher Bossnya. Lebih dari itu, dalam gerakan cepat si _brunette_ menautkan bibir mereka—mencium si _reven_ dalam kecupan singkat namun sukses mengagetkan banyak pihak. Memandang tidak percaya kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta itu, dapat sang Tangan Kanan lihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah dan ekspresi kebingungan Bossnya.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna tersenyum. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu serayang menatap sepasang kelabu yang juga memandangnya. "Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi ke sini, Kyoya- _kun_ ," janjinya lalu kembali berjinjit guna mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

Kyoya tersenyum dengan ucapan dan tindakan pria di depannya itu. Dapat ia rasakan debaran menyenangkan berdegub di dadanya. Ia refleks melepaskan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut lalu merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kembalilah lagi ke sini, Tsunayoshi," bisiknya lembut lalu mengecup kuping si _brunette_.

Tsuna terkekeh mendengar nada yang terdengar memohon itu. "Tentu saja," ucapnya pasti seraya membalas pelukan sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mungkin, berbohong tidak selamanya memberikan dampak yang negatif. Seperti dirinya yang dulu selalu tersenyum meski merasa tersakiti hingga membuatnya nyaris frustasi. Atau ketika ia sengaja menggunakan nama yang bukanlah nama aslinya hanya demi mempermudah urusan dengan penguasa daerah ini hingga membuat si _brunette_ diincar sosok yang merasa sebagai karnivora ini.

Sungguh, berbohong itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dan malah itu adalah sebuah dosa. Namun, kebohongan untuk kebaikan, kebohongan untuk menyelamatkan suatu situasi yang genting, dirasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Bukankah karena kebohongan juga... Ia bisa bertemu dengan Hibari Kyoya?

Tsuna tersenyum seraya semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Namun sekarang, ia tidak perlu berbohong apapun lagi, _ne_? Ia akan berkata jujur, ia akan melepaskan perasaannya yang terasa ingin meledak ini. Ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

" _Aishiteru_ , Kyoya- _kun_."

Kyoya tersenyum. Ia merengkuh wajah itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. " _Aishiteru mo_ ," bisiknya sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertaut guna menghancurkan semua perasaan pahit yang sempat singgah di hati mereka.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

TAMAAATTTTTT! AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA WALAU GK RELA /eh

Jujur, sempat bingung ni endingnya enak gimana n berakhir dalam 1 chapter... 12k lebih X'D /gelundungan

gomen atas lambannya uplod fic ini... Ngeditnya yg lama sebenernya /plok tetapi, sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk minna-san yang sudah meriview, fav n follow fic ini m(_ _)m

okay, langsung aja, balasan review~

 **aiwataru1** : Hula~ awawawa... semoga kali ini gk ada typo... Rasanya udah dipriksa tpi tetep aja kecolongan X'D

Ehehehe... semoga yang ini juga suka yak~ aih, akhirnya the Liar tamat ;_;

 **Hikaru Rikuo** : TENANG AJA, DI CHAPTER INI HUBUNGAN MEREKA JELAS KOK ;A;

 **kiupi alfi** : arigatou~ , iya dong~ Hibari ma Tsuna memang harus bersama~ apa lagi di fic ini XD

 **mika** : Nih, di chapter ini full 1827, semoga puas~ XD

 **Kamiku** : Huwaaa Arigatou~ _ ee, ni dah lanjut! semoga suka ya sama endingnya :D

special thanks to:

Ariefyana Puji Lestari, Azriel1827, Hikaru Rikou, Kikuuuu, Meraina Neterya Potter-Snape, fuJOshi07, nanamikiyuri22, tsunakyo1827, AzuMiyuki0 karena sudah mengfave dan mengfollow fic ini m(_ _)m

sampe ketemu di fic selanjutnya~


End file.
